You Only Live Once
by atomicseasoning
Summary: My second version of what could happen between book Chuck & Blair, 5 yrs after the book 'I Will Always Love You.'
1. Chapter 1

**You Only Live Once...**

Blair Waldorf sat on the bed she was occupying thinking on the decision that she had to make, mulling over her options, that late October day, as she thought back to the previous time which had set the current events in motion...

_It was _the day before New Years Eve, December 30th, and Blair Waldorf was in a room at the Met drowning her sorry disposition at the reception for Kati Farkas' wedding to a guy named Josh who she'd met while on a kibbutz in Israel. Apparently Josh's grandfather had risen from a lowly tailor, to the CEO Bergdorf-Goodman forty years earlier, and his family had reaped the rewards in the generations since, thus making him an acceptable candidate to marry to Kati's family.

For Blair it was all par for the course, and just evidence that her life was not quite turning out the way she'd wanted it to, if even Kati had married before herself. In the five and a half years since achieving a Bachelor's degree from Yale she'd traveled briefly with Serena, took an internship at her father's law office, attended law school but became frustrated when she didn't pass the Bar Exam on the first try. This caused her then date a supposed European viscount until she realized he'd only wanted her money, and fell back into a relationship with Nate Archibald, who was still at an impasse over her and Serena, it seemed.

Currently, Blair was just coming off of her latest relationship with Nate, whom she'd been dating fairly steadily for over a year. Just when she thought that he was bound to propose...he suddenly claimed he 'Needed space' and took off for a job opportunity he claimed he had in California. An opportunity he didn't invite her to join him in...which did nothing to improve her sudden opinion of him.

That had been two months earlier, and so far she hadn't heard anything from Nate, so this night, Blair decided to let herself loose and have fun, because obviously he wasn't coming back. That said, Blair Waldorf was on the prowl. After drinking a few too many drinks and not having had sex for several months, she was keyed up and ready to go. After having behaved herself since Nate's departure, Blair was ready to satisfy her voracious sexual appetite by scoring with the hottest guy there tonight...or at least trying to.

With her Prada mini dress, La Pearla push up bra, and Jimmy Choos, she felt like she was in sex kitten mode as she scanned the other people at the party. Most of the guys there seemed rather average looking and definitely not sex god material, which was a bit of a disappointment. This she took as an indication that she'd either have to score with Mr Average, or as a sign that she was supposed to continue to wait for her ex's eventual return.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone who just might be able to satisfy her dreams. With his head of dark hair and an immaculately tailored tux that showed a great back and better backside, he was definitely a candidate for her dreams of a sexy Mr Dark and Dangerous. Still, there was something about his body that seemed familiar...and it wasn't until he turned around that she realized who he was. Standing there, looking sexy as sin with his the collar of his white dress shirt slightly unbuttoned and artfully mussed hair, suavely chatting with the bevy of leggy beauties surrounding him was none other than, Chuck Bass. The same Chuck Bass who'd been the horniest boy she knew in school and growing up, who'd seemed so unflappable and loved to seductively tease and flirt almost anyone. He was also the same young man who she'd dated in college several years later, and at that time he'd acted like the perfect gentleman...but by the look of it, he'd resorted back to his old ways again.

That seemed unfortunate, until she realized that this Chuck might be far more fun and far more willing to do anything. So with that in mind, along with the fact that he was also a former boyfriend, Blair Waldorf sidled up to Chuck Bass at the bar, pushing his bevy of beauties out of the way in the process.

"Hi...I just thought I'd come over to tell you hi...because you look so familiar..." she flirtatiously commented, seeing if he'd even recognize her.

"Mm...likewise...although only in my dreams...which means we should leave this place, take off our clothes, and get to know each other better...in a more intimate manner." he seductively countered.

"Really? And I bet that would include champagne...chocolates...and a bubble bath...with you joining me in that bubble bath?" she coyly replied.

"Oh but of course...In fact its as if you just read my mind..." he coyly retorted.

"Oh really? And why should I take you up on your offer?...Other than the fact you're Mr Dark and Dangerous, sexy as sin?" she mused, surprised he so far hadn't recognized her.

"Ha ha ha...flattery will get you everywhere." he seductively chuckled, his deep voice filled with sexy bemusement. "Hm...why should you take me up on my offer? Because...I'm Chuck Bass..."

"So you say. If you are him, I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet, because we've been together before. But since you don't know me...no sex for you, because I'm Blair Waldorf..." she artfully pouted, turning around to virtually ignore him, as she sauntered off to the dance floor, imagining she'd left him panting in her wake, since traditionally he loved it when girls played hard to get.

Blair hadn't been on the dance floor long, when simultaneously J Lo's "On The Floor" started playing and she suddenly felt a hard, male body that smelled of Drakkor Noir calogne press up behind her, practically curling around her as he whispered in her ear in a deep, seductive voice "Ah Blair, baby...I was only teasing...of course I knew you right away. Who could forget that Waldorf ass? I know I can't..." purring against her cheek as his hands ran down the front of her body, drawing her to him, as his own body pressed her from behind.

"My ass? Is that all you remember about me, Bass?" she replied in mock consternation.

"Ha ha...no...although its a memorable one..." he chuckled darkly, adding "As well as here..." he replied, squeezing her breasts. "And here..." he added, pressing her stomach and pelvis through her this dress. "And especially here..." he finished, sliding his hands up her thighs and under the hem of her dress until he reached her newly waxed crotch, pushing her underpants aside to part her folds and fully touch her with his wickedly familiar fingers.

The beat of the music, with the feel of Chuck's lips on her neck, his body pressing her from behind, as his fingers thrust in and out of her core in time to the music became a heady combination indeed. Blair leaned her head back against his shoulder and soon began to moan as she started to come right there on the darkened dance floor. The entire time, Chuck seemed to encourage her with his dirty words whispered in her ear, coaxing her on to come for him as he fingered her. All in all Blair knew she'd never think of wedding receptions or a J Lo song the same way ever again.

Allowing him to be in command, Blair let Chuck lead her off the dance floor and out of the reception area and into another part of the Met. The section they came upon first was the Egypt room, where Chuck pushed her up against a column and knelt down in front of her, with a seductive proposal in mind. Not for marriage, but for pleasure. After kneeling, he lifted her skirt to her waist and tore away her underpants, saying "Hm...you're so wet for me B...so wet you're dripping...I bet you're even sweeter...I need a taste..." before he leaned forward to set his hot, wicked mouth to her waiting, oh so wet crotch.

Moaning in delight, Blair buried her manicured fingers into his dark hair and moaned_ "CHUCK!_" losing herself in the sensation, as she suddenly realized where they were. Blair chuckled at the memory of that Sunday brunch over a decade earlier, where she'd let Chuck scarf down her omelet...Who knew a decade later she'd be standing in that exact same spot, with her skirt hiked up and that same Chuck Bass's face buried between her thighs, scarfing down her pussy? (Oh the irony!)

After making her come again, he stood up and captured her mouth with his own, chuckling as they kissed, as she tasted her own self on his tongue. They both fully intended to go further, with even Blair reaching down to help Chuck unfasten his slacks, when a security guard stepped into the room, the beam from his flashlight shining right at them. In a flashback to earlier times, and the heady energy of nearly getting caught, the pair ran hand-in-hand out of the museum, deciding to ditch the party like the pair of naughty, truant school kids they'd once been.

Exiting the building, Chuck found the valet parking attendant and had him bring the car around for them. In a moment of responsibility, he suddenly suggested "Tonight was fun...but Princess B probably needs her beauty sleep, so I should see you home before we get into even more trouble..." chuckling seductively as he held her, playfully pinching her shoulder and ass, as they waited for the car to be pulled around.

"Aw, spoil sport...you're no fun. I wanna have fun...and I'm no Princess..." she moaned suggestively in complaint, running her hands down his hot, sexy body.

"Mm...indeed you aren't...Ha ha...Well I'll just have to show you somewhere else first...somewhere I lay my head for rest...and other things..." he mused as they both slipped into his brand new, dove grey jag.

"It isn't your 'Fuck me' suite at the Tribeca Star Hotel is it? We've known each other too long for that." she sighed, rubbing her hands across his thigh and the ever increasing bulge in his slacks.

"No...I was thinking of my flat..." he replied.

"You still don't live in that place your parents bought you on Cornelia Street, do you? It was nice, but it didn't seem like you." she mused.

"Ha ha, no I don't live there anymore...but if you're looking for a place to rent...it could be made available."

"Thanks...but I'm looking for my next move to be back up into the Upper East Side again...so..." she sighed in reply.

"Mm...that's interesting to know..." Chuck mused as he shifted his car and sped through the streets, cutting through Central Park and down the highway along the Hudson, until he arrived at his apartment building, at 200 Eleventh Avenue. The entire time Blair kept toying with him, rubbing his thigh, then his crotch, vaguely fondling him, until Chuck felt ready to explode through his slacks.

Finally, they reached the apartment, where Chuck drove into what Blair assumed was a parking garage, but instead of pulling into a spot in the basement, he pulled his car in front of a garage door and waited until the door opened.

"A garage door? What's this?" Blair mused as she glanced at the doors.

"Yes...its the elevator that takes my car up to my apartment...Aw shit Blair can you..." he moaned clearly hot, bothered, and in need of relief.

"An elevator for your car? Cool." she replied. Then chuckling aloud, Blair saucily asked "Aw Chuckie...do you need help? Do you want me to repay you for our night at the museum?" as she slipped her hand into his waistband and unbutton the two buttons there and unzipping the hidden zipper of the fly, releasing his hot, heavy cock into her ready little hands.

"Fuck...yes, Blair..." he growled as he freed himself further so that he was fully exposed to her. He sensuously moaned then as she stroked him root to tip a few times, almost entirely losing it and nearly missing his cue to pull the car forward into the elevator.

Once they pulled into the elevator, both assumed Blair would continue with the blow job she'd started already, but after a few generous licks along his length, Blair imagined an even bolder scenario for where they were.

"Chuck...how long does this elevator take?" she asked, pulling back and sitting up.

"Uh I dunno...seven or eight minutes I guess..." he sighed, still pent-up and unsatisfied.

"Good...just enough time. Chuck Bass I wanna quickie...now. Not just oral." she enthused, as he skeptically replied "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I wanna do it...now...before I change my mind. Sex in a car as it rides up an elevator would be two firsts for me...so..." she seductively mused as he coyly slid his seat back and said "You've never had sex in a car before? Mm..."

Chuck then proceeded to lift up his ass to slide his slacks down a bit, settling his bare cheeks on the heated leather seats just before Blair climbed over the console in the middle, nearly knocking the car out of park, to then settle on Chuck, straddling his thighs with her own. It didn't take long for her to settle on him, the velvety head of his cock teasing her weeping core. She briefly rode against him, until he grabbed her hips and settled her perfectly there, until he thrust into her as she pushed down on him. The feeling of his hot, firm organ piercing into her tighter core gave them both an excruciating pleasure, as her body began to adjust to its invasion by his.

Locking eyes they began to kiss and pant and ride, their breaths panting, and their voices moaning in pleasurable unison. They pushed their sweaty foreheads together. He cupped her ass with his large, powerful hands, as she gripped his shoulders, while they rode on to completion in the front seat of the car, roaring in unison as they both came at the same time the car stopped at it's destination...Chuck's luxury apartment on the top floor.

Collapsing against each other, Chuck reluctantly peeled Blair's smaller frame off of his body and opened the door, mumbling "A'right...we're here...everybody out...ladies first..." as he helped her up to her mumbled protests.

Blair climbed out of the car and stepped barefooted onto the floor of the elevator area, as Chuck went to shift the car forward slightly and completely turn it off, so that the conveyor system could pull the car into its designated personal parking garage. Before he did so though, he glanced at Blair standing in all of her saucy dishevelment, and noticed that they both had come so hard during their quickie that she was virtually dripping on the floor.

"Was that us? Shit...that's hot, B! We are not done yet!" he exclaimed, before climbing out of his car and only half pulling up his pants, leaving his upper pelvis exposed.

"Seriously...you can go again, after that?" she pondered bemusedly, hoping he'd answer in the affirmative.

"Oh yeah...just watch me..." he seductively growled, making their way into his apartment, which was the ultimate bachelor's pad, with the modern, utilitarian, décor, gas fireplace, jacuzzi hot tub, large screen TV, wet bar/kitchen, and so on. Blair though only saw Chuck's apartment in passing as they made their way to his bedroom, where they tore off each other's clothes and proceeded to make love all over Chuck's spacious bed. All the months of practical celibacy for Blair Waldorf was soon made up for in one night with Chuck Bass, as he definitely put her through her paces, before they collapsed together in a sated and exhausted heap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several hours later, Blair slowly awoke to the delicious realization that her sex dreams had in fact been a reality, as she tried to move and soon realized that she was draped across a slumbering male body that was not only partially underneath her but also partially still inside of her...as attested to the fact that they were still connected at the pelvis. She glanced up in the semi-darkness, realizing that the man she was with wasn't Nate...but still felt familiar. Looking at his face, with its well sculpted cheekbones, defined lips and brow, and dark eyelashes, she recognized immediately that her bed partner was none other than Chuck Bass.

Languidly she attempted to piece together the events of the night before, vaguely remembering the party, flirting with Chuck...dancing with Chuck...and having sex with Chuck. Obviously in the bed they were occupying at the moment...given their current positions, that was definitely obvious. But did she really have sex with him in the front seat of his car? Or allow him to go down on her in the Egypt room at the Met? Or had those been just erotic dreams?

She wasn't sure and wanted to ask Chuck...but then thought better of it because she'd rather just let him sleep. Laying her head on his warm, broad chest that was covered with just the perfect amount of body hair (at least in her opinion) Blair snuggled down against him in an effort to fall back to sleep. Their bodies though seemed to have other ideas, as she felt Chuck began to get hard again from even the slight shifting she'd done. This caused the man himself to wake up, run his hands across her bare body, before languidly rolling her over, pinning her underneath him with his body.

"Mm...good morning baby...how are you? I know I'm feeling good...right here especially." he seductively growled, thrusting slightly to get things going.

"Good morning to you too Ch—uck!" she moaned aloud, her voice catching in her throat as speech became a series of erotic moans as Chuck went at doing what he loved best. What they both did in fact.

They both went at it fast and slow, attempting to draw it out and make it last as long as possible...and they actually succeeded in going nearly twenty minutes of one continuous fuck...a record for both of them so far...when suddenly Chuck started to laugh, causing him to almost stop.

"Don't stop...I'm almost there...and so are you. Are you ticklish on your ass now?" she seductively teased, pushing her finger in and out of his ass slightly in the way she remembered he liked when they had sex, just to see his reaction.

"Nah that isn't it...that's still good." he growled seductively. "Nah..its my feet...ha ha...stop it." he laughed, kicking at a seemingly unknown entity.

"Your feet? What the...Hey what _was _that?" Blair gasped, suddenly feeling it too. The feeling of something wet and rough licking the bottom of her feet.

"Ah...it's just Money...my dog..." he replied.

"Your dog?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah...you can meet 'er...after we're done..." he grunted breathlessly, drawing her hips up around him and giving a few quick, sharp thrusts that he knew would send both to ecstasy, making them come and finishing off quicker.

Afterwards, they collapsed together, panting in effort to catch their breaths, as the dog then climbed up onto the bed too, settling near the foot of the king sized bed, just below their feet. Glancing down, Blair noticed that it was a sleek, gray greyhound that was obviously well loved and very pampered. Given its name, she knew there had to be a story behind it.

"So that's Money? Interesting choice of name..." she mused, rolling over onto her stomach in the bed.

"Yes...I call her that because I race her at the track in my off time...and she's won me a lot of it...But Money's a bit of a high strung bitch...so I don't know how much longer she'll race...still I like my girls a bit high strung, don't I girl?" Chuck said as he sat up in bed and petted his dog in a languid stroke with his long fingers, speaking mostly to the dog, though coyly cocking his face in Blair's direction at the last comment.

"Really? So are you calling me high strung, now? You're in trouble now, Bass." she pouted, teasingly upset.

"I just call it as I see it...and as I said, I like my girls high strung...and high maintenance. To me, it just means they like enjoy the finer things in life..." he mused, admitting "just like me..." as he rolled closer to Blair once more and stroked his hand down her body, much in the same way he had his dog.

"That may be true...we may both enjoy the finer things in life...but I'm not your bitch to be fondled and petted. I'm a powerful woman with needs, lest you forget." she mused, sarcastically chiding him, yet practically purring under his touch.

"The most powerful woman I know." "Mm...No, I know the difference between a woman and a mere pet. Although both should be pampered with the utmost care...in my opinion." he chuckled, as continued to caress her, as he went on about his past pets. "Speaking of pets, Money is the first significant pet I've had since Sweetie, my pet monkey from high school. Remember her? I don't know why I hadn't considered a dog earlier, since hounds are part of the Bass Family crest...and slightly easier to care for than a pet monkey was. Caring for primates takes a level of commitment you wouldn't imagine. Its probably much like the care of a child, unless you're obsessed. Ha...I once knew a guy who was so obsessed with his monkey, he had a vasectomy at eighteen so that his only child would ever _be _his pet capucian monkey...then it died! Ha ha I bet he..." he chuckled in bemusement as he continued on.

Relaxing against Chuck's hot, naked body, melting under his slow caress, Blair was only half listening to what he was talking about concerning hounds and monkeys and so on, until she caught part about comparing the care of primates to the care of a child, and the comment about the 'guy he knew' who 'had a vasectomy at eighteen because of his pet monkey' and the fact that the monkey had passed. Suddenly, being her inwardly pessimistic self, Blair began to mentally ruminate over his comments there.

"_Wait a minute...he's comparing the care of a monkey to the care of a child...and equates it to an obsession to want, or care for one? Then he mentions about 'some guy he knew' who had a vasectomy at eighteen, because of his monkey? And that the monkey later passed...just like Sweetie?! 'Some guy'? Yeah right! Chuck's obviously talking about himself! I'm glad he's opening up to me...but what a secret to reveal! If he'd had a vasectomy at eighteen, I wish he would've told me sooner...like when we were dating in college! Then I wouldn't have wasted time daydreaming about family picnics in Hyde Park with our two dark haired children with adorable accents and a toy dog as a pet...as if Mary Poppins was going to fly in to help at any moment. Still...if Chuck can't father children anymore...then our relationship can be just a fling...with few consequences...as long as he's clean. Actually, I'm not all that into becoming a parent either...and hypothetically, if our relationship turned serious someday...we could always adopt."_

"Yes...Kitty Minky has been a chore too sometimes, with his hairballs and constant vet appointments, so I can sympathize. Anyway...to change the subject, slightly. Maybe you can fill me in on a few details about last night. I know I woke up in the nude in what is obviously your bed, Chuck Bass...and I remember flirting and dancing with you at Kati's wedding reception...but some of the other things are a bit of a blur. Did I really let you eat me out in the Egyptian room at the Met? And did we really have sex in your car? Or were they just my erotic imagination?" she mused, running a hand down the hairline at the center of Chuck's chest.

"Ha ha...last night. Ah you, Blair Waldorf, were in rare form last night. Maybe we both were. In response to your questions...the answer is YES, to all of the above. We had fun on the dance floor...until we went into the Egypt room for old time sake...where you proved you're still the Queen Bee when it comes to honey pots." he coyly insinuated. "And after we were caught by a security guard, I whisked you away in my Jag...which wasn't easy to drive since you kept trying to give me a hand-job the entire way and I nearly ruined my pants. Then when we arrived at the parking elevator of my building...you wanted to have sex in my car while we rode up the elevator...and who am I to refuse such a request? I'm Chuck Bass." he seductively mused. "Afterwards...we christened my apartment...although only the bedroom so far...so if you're up to it..."

"Uh...only if you shower first..." she retorted, still slightly stunned at everything she'd drunkenly done with him so far, and delaying him because she suddenly did smell his particular musk and some other sour smells permeating the room.

"Only if you join me, princess. You don't smell so good yourself...especially after that..." he coyly retorted, his eyes shooting toward the far side of the bed, where she'd been sleeping. Glancing over the side of the bed, Blair noticed a spot of dried vomit on the carpet where she'd apparently tried to make the wastebasket and partially missed.

Seeing it made her suddenly slightly nauseous herself as she replied, "Ohmigod...that was me? I'm sorry, Chuck! Maybe I will take that shower after all. And by the look of the wastebasket, we must've been very busy indeed! Was that all us?" she asked, noticing the numerous condom wrappers and so on also inside the wastebasket.

"Yes...I always try to keep a wrap on it, although the last time I checked, I'm clean...so you don't have to worry about disease. And I assume you have your own protection?" he replied as he climbed out of bed and strode across the room in all of his bare Bassness.

"Oh of course! I'm on something, so I'm always prepared when I need it." she replied, momentarily distracted by his bod.

"Good...so how about that shower?" Chuck mused, as Blair replied "I'm all in...but I hope there's enough soap for the both of us." to which he retorted "I'll make sure of it."

They both stepped into his glass shower, which was just large enough for two, and began to wash the foul smells permeating from each other by sharing the bottle of Chuck's L'Occitaine shampoo and soaping each other down. Chuck poured some in his hand and offered to help Blair wash her hair, but his help didn't stop there, as the scalp massage he gave her soon turned into a full body massage...and gave him an excuse to fondle her all over. Almost losing it to his sensuous touch yet again, Blair was able to regain her composure a bit, and offered to help Chuck wash his hair...and since he'd already done her, he definitely complied. After bending down a bit so that she could reach his head, Blair continued on until she was washing the rest of his hot sexy body for him, and was even tempted to pay him back for the Egypt Room with a similar service to him. Sitting on the seat of the shower, trying to go down on him was certainly one way Chuck made her feel like the powerful woman she'd bragged she was. (And who wouldn't feel powerful after that?) But unfortunately the night before came back to her, as well as her past eating disorder, and she nearly gagged when she got him past her lips, causing an abrupt end to their sexy shower times.

"I apologize, Chuck...I don't know what I was thinking. Doing it isn't disgusting...its just last night..." she moaned as she bolted for the toilet.

"The party isn't over? I'd wondered...Heh heh...I'll make you my hangover cure once you're done...darling...but first...might as well get the bad out." he mused as he followed her and surprisingly, tenderly helped her hold back her hair.

Blair glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye and was actually surprised and heart-warmed by this caring gesture, since it showed that despite his panache or bravado about being 'Chuck Bass,' he could still be the caring guy he was while they'd dated in college. And because he was one of the few people to do that for her, other than Serena. Nate rarely had.

Eventually they made it out of the bathroom and slipped something on to go on with their day with more than just sex. Chuck offered her a pair of his cashmere pajamas to wear, as he he slipped a set on himself which happened to coordinate with the ones he'd given her. However when she went to wear them, the pants were far too long, so Blair opted for just the top, which he wholeheartedly agreed because he found it to be a sexy look on her.

They walked through Chuck's apartment toward the kitchen area and Blair was able to get a good view of the rather spacious, sexy place he lived in. From the open stairs from the master suite area, which led into a mostly open floor plan area apartment that he had vaguely divided into living, dining, and entertainment areas throughout the nearly two thousand square foot space. With the furniture, art, fireplace, large television set, jacuzzi tub, and so on, it was definitely a bachelor's pad for a man who'd done very well for himself so far.

"Nice place, Chuck. You must be doing pretty well for all of this..." she mused, settling into a chair in what appeared to be his dining area, but she didn't see a kitchen. At least not until he pushed back several louvered doors to reveal a stainless steel kitchenette along one wall.

"Mm...I manage...so how are you doing yourself? Keeping busy being a lawyer at Waldorf, Lehman,..." he mused, mixing something up in a glass before handing it to her.

"Not quite...Hey what is that?" she gasped, glancing at the concoction Chuck handed her.

"My hangover cure...Let's just say its 'Hair of the dog'.." he mused.

"Hm...hopefully not literally. Knowing you Chuck Bass, you never can tell..." she coyly retorted, noticing then that his dog Money had padded across the apartment to join them. Leisurely settling nearby to take a nap, with the possibility of a snack.

"Ha ha ha...not quite. Just drink it...you'll thank me later..." he chuckled as Blair reluctantly drank it down, sputtering afterwards.

"Yech...what was in that? Tabasco sauce? And wasabi?" she gasped trying to determine what it had been.

"Partially. Yeah it was Tabasco, wasabi, Worcestershire sauce, a splash of gin, and a raw egg." he teasingly admitted.

"An egg! You know I hate eggs! Especially raw ones! Are you trying to gross me out?" she gasped indignantly.

"No...but you're sober now aren't you?" he mused, as she threatened to throw the drink in his face.

"Yeah...but you're still mean..." she pouted, slumping back in her chair.

"Aw...I know...but its for your own good. Here take these instead." he replied as he offered her a bottle of pills and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh and what wonder drug is the Bass pharmacy offering these days? Drugs for every letter of the alphabet? Let's see...these ones appear to be green with the letter E on them. I didn't know they were that blatant about Ecstasy these days." she sarcastically replied, unscrewing the bottle and nonchalantly shaking several tablets into her hand.

"Ecstasy? Ha ha...uh read the bottle first, darling." he mused.

"Excedrine? Oh...so I guess you aren't trying to fuck with me..." she gasped, feeling a little embarrassed about thinking the worst of him.

"At least not in that way darling..." he chuckled, giving her a saucy wink, as he went to find food in his fridge.

"Ha ha...very funny, Bass." she sarcastically replied, teasingly pouting at him, before downing two tablets with her glass of orange juice...or virgin mimosa as the case apparently was with her drink. "So Excedrine? Do you still get migraines, Chuck, or do you just keep it on hand for times like this?"

"A...bit of both. I have a prescription now for that if I want it...but I've been seeing an acupuncturist off and on lately...and she's done wonders on my headaches...as well as elsewhere..." he mused with a seductive chuckle.

"Ha ha...yeah I can imagine." she replied, imagined him 'relaxing' in a rather illegal 'massage parlor' in Chinatown.

"Hey if it works..." he coyly mused, as he pulled some food out of his SubZero and set it on the counter. "Hm...if you're still hungry you can have some of this. Leftovers courtesy of the Bass family Christmas party..."

"You live in a luxury apartment...yet your family still gave you left overs to take home?" Blair chuckled at the thought.

"Ha ha...yeah. Bart's still an asshole and my mother's worried she'll never become a grandmother...but that's family. They had the family party catered by Jean Georges and I must've said something because the next thing I knew, one of the servants was giving me containers of food...and who am I to reject a free meal?" he chuckled, trying to sort out what was in front of him.

"Hm...how long ago was this family party?" she inquired, skeptically eying some of the food and becoming reluctantly hungry.

"Mm...a few days ago..." he pondered, finally deciding on one of the lobster pot pies, transferring it into a container he could reheat in the microwave.

"A few days ago? Are you sure it's still any good?"

"Yeah...just give it a few minutes and you can taste this..." he replied as he put it in the microwave for a bit. Turning then, he nonchalantly asked "So speaking of work...how's the life of an attorney?"

"How should I know? You should ask one?" she sighed, taking a sip of her drink, wishing it were harder.

"You're not one yet? Didn't you graduate from Yale Law School?" he pondered seriously.

"Yes...but I haven't been able to pass the New York Bar Exam yet. Then I became distracted and dated that guy 'Count Frederik'...and that didn't turn out well...as you may know. Then, I started dating Nate Archibald again afterwards and I thought that he was gonna propose...but he's since left for California or the Klondike or something...I dunno...and I think Serena's in LA making another movie, so I haven't seen her in a few weeks. But as far as a career...I'm just a lowly legal secretary at my father's law offices. And I actually don't live far from here...just a few streets down." she sighed, leaning back in her chair, nonchalantly, accidentally showing more leg than she intended.

Chuck certainly appreciated the view and became distracted with dirty visions of taking Blair right then on his dining table, so he didn't quite pay attention to everything she'd said, but caught enough of it to make a cognizant reply. "Yes...well that's too bad...but can't you take the test again? You were always one of the more intelligent girls at Constance, if I remember. Or at least seemed like one of the more studious...with your tight, little school girl sweaters and plaid skirts...that hid that sexy underwear you'd always strip down to when you partied at my place then...mmm...You don't still happen to have any of your old school uniforms anymore, do you, B? I know I can find a magnum of champagne." he mused, his mind flashing back to their high school days.

"No...Urgh...If your mind's going to be in the gutter, it is useless to have a conversation with you, Bass." she haughtily chided him, mustering some of her old Queen B personality again.

"Ha ha...sorry...I'm Chuck Bass..." he chuckled, to which she rolled her eyes, but he continued. "However, I'm an adult too. So you're a legal secretary? That's still a decent career and you can always work your way up. And do it all in a tight blouse and sexy skirt, just like that chick on that TV show. Or you can lie about being a lawyer, just like the douchebag that's her boyfriend on it. Or you could sleep your way up...you're good at that, aren't you?"

"WHAT? Are you calling me a ho? I could throw a defamation of character law suit against you so fast..." she threatened.

"Good work council...that's my girl. Nah...it was just a suggestion...based on past history on a personal level...and what I remembered reading once on Gossip Girl about you and the Yale rep..." he mused.

"Oh that. That's so long ago...ha ha...I didn't sleep with him, I just kissed him on the cheek and imagined he was my lover because he looked like Cary Grant. Then I put the kibosh on the affair when I discovered he was the father of this freshman girl I was supposed to be the mentor of." she replied , reassuringly, then added curiously. "Anyway, when you say personal past history as far as sleeping your way up in a job, is that what you've had to do to get where you're at today, Chuck?"

"Not quite, though you'd be surprised at some of the propositions I've gotten along the way, as a form of career advancement. Never accepted any of those for my own career, but have a few from people who've thought it'd advance their's. Mainly girls who thought they could earn the position of being my personal secretary by sleeping with me. Many slept with me, but none have gotten the position that way." he chuckled.

"Ha ha, Chuck, you're bad! You are probably a lawsuit waiting to happen if you keep that up!" she teased him. "Anyway, life in a law office isn't like what you see on the TV show, Suits. There are especially no attorneys at my father's office that look like Harvey Specter. Probably the closest I've come lately to a guy who reminds me of him is...uh...YOU!"

"Me? Thanks...you know I try." he chuckled seductively, as he took his food out of the microwave and set it before both of them. "And for your flattery...I've decided to share this, if you want any."

"Thanks...but I don't know if reheated lobster pot pie is what I had in mind for a New Years Eve brunch..." she skeptically replied.

"Mm...more for me then. You don't know what you're missing." he mused, taking a bite of his food and washing it down with a drink.

Suddenly the smell of the food began to tempt Blair, and the look of satisfaction on Chuck's face got to her, that she suddenly relented and said "All right fine, maybe I'll have a taste...and I get food poising, I hope you have 9-1-1 on speed dial, Bass." as he mused "If you insist..." as he held out a bite to her and she ate it, despite it still being hot. The food was far more delicious than she'd anticipated, especially for leftovers, and soon she wanted to eat the whole thing, much to his bemusement.

"Mm...you still have a healthy appetite. I like that in a woman." he mused aloud.

"You'd say that. But now I've ruined my diet! So I'll have to exercise again...and my gym is closed today." she sighed.

"Well if you insist...I think I can imagine a few ways of burning calories." he smirked saucily, leaning in towards her with a naughty gleam in his eye.

"Yeah I bet you can...and it involves a king sized bed, if I know you." she coyly replied.

"Not necessarily..." he mused, but she cut him off "I can guess where else as well. The sofa? The floor in front of the fireplace? Your hot tub? Etcetera?"

"True. But I have an idea, if you want to work up a sweat and your gym is closed. Just trust and follow me." he mused as he coaxed her upstairs to his bedroom. Once there, Chuck began to strip out of his pajamas, but not to have sex. Instead he donned a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers, and even gave her a pair of cotton shorts and a ladies t-shirt, saying "Don't worry, they're new. I get free samples of some of the newest products from a company associated with my work." before she even asked.

Blair donned the clothing, surprised they fit as well as they did, although she did tie a knot in the back of the t-shirt so that she could show off her body better. Chuck then led her to the door to the regular elevator and punched a button, as they the rode down several floors to an area that held exercise equipment. With several treadmills and elliptical machines, the building had its own private gym of sorts. An amenity Blair became envious of since her building held no such conveniences, even if she did have a small treadmill in her apartment, which had lately turned into more of a place to hang her overflowing closet than a place to exercise. These machines were new and seemingly top of the line, and out of a competitive spirit, Blair beat Chuck to them, jumping on the one which she thought looked like a prime spot and setting the treadmill to her favorite pace. Not to be bested long, Chuck jumped onto the machine right next to hers and set it at the same level she set hers, which was an easy jog for him.

"So how do you like your workout gear? It's not too big?" he nonchalantly asked as they jogged along.

"No they're fine. Had to knot the shirt, but that's just me. My workout habit, I guess." she replied.

"Well I've gotta say, you look great." he replied, glancing over at her and enjoying the view.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." she flirtatiously replied, then added. "So...do you work for a sportswear company now?"

"Yes...sorta. I'd been working for a smaller company...then made some investments...and connections...and I've recently been promoted to the position of CFO of the G.H. Bass Company. Not only the shoes, but also the clothing lines which are moving into more mid-priced department stores like Macy's, JC Penney, and Sears Roebuck. The company wanted to diversify their product line and generally be more widely known...so that was the option. And I handle the money." he replied, going on about investment strategies and so on.

"Bass...huh? A bit of altruism for that position, Chuck?" she teased.

"Maybe a bit, but not any more than you at your father's New York law office, hm?" he playfully retorted. "Anyway...even if my position at GH Bass was a bit of that, I'm not going to stop there. I have my eye on another position that's similar...but with a much more well known company. If I get it and accept, it would mean some changes in my life...but that's a road I'll cross when it happens. That's why Blair, you should never give up...never settle for less than your best." he replied, adding a bit of encouragement at the end.

"Thanks I'll think about it...It's great if you want more, but does your family know about your plans?" she replied, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet...unless...Well are you doing anything tonight? One of my associates is hosting a party at the Empire Hotel tonight and I think somehow my parents ended up on his guest list...so you can be my plus one and help me break the news." he offered.

"The New Years Eve Party at the Empire Hotel Rooftop Bar? Sure...I'd love to go..." Blair replied, knowing that an invitation to that party would be the social event of the season. If nothing else would help her garner her way back into the thick of the social elite, that would...so of course she wanted to go.

After their workout in the gym, they went back to Chuck's apartment, where a masseuse had arrived to give him his weekly massage, but to accommodate his impromptu guest, he had her turn it into a couples massage, much to Blair's delight. After that, the limbered pair showered together again, and had a bit of sexy fun in the shower again, until Blair realized that they'd have to get going if she wanted to get ready for that night. Blair got dressed in her original party gown, which was slightly worse for wear, as Chuck donned some designer casual clothes and escorted her to her home in his car. Fortunately they didn't have too far to travel, since Blair also lived in another part of Chelsea, and were soon at her building. Out of habit from dating and so on, they leaned over and gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek, just before Blair left Chuck's car to soon enter her building and soon her apartment, thoughts of her day with Chuck Bass and their night still to come floating through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Your Q's..**_.

Dear GG, I think I had a drunken hook up with an old flame, and although it was fun, I'm not ready for it to become too serious again...yet. What would you suggest as a gift?

-UES girl at heart

_**My A's...**_

_Dear UES, An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of worry...or several pounds in fact. Suggested gift: a box of condoms, sexy toys, and a fire hose for you and the old flame. If you happen to be anything like a certain former deb I know, they could all come in handy. Especially if rumors of a hot and heavy hook up between her and a certain ex are true. That if it hadn't been for an on duty security guard, another mummy might've been added to the Met's Egypt Room last night._

_-GG_

As soon as she arrived at her apartment, Blair began to rifle through her array of gowns that she already owned to see if there was already anything she could reuse for the New Years Eve party that night, even if what she really wanted was a new dress. Something no one had ever seen before, but there was barely any time to shop, especially on New Year's Eve, even in the city.

Then she remembered that maybe she could call up a last minute favor (or exact a payment) from someone who owed her. So, deciding to turn to the internet, Blair turned on her laptop, shuffled past her legal briefs, and checked her list of contacts and decided to email and IM several people for assistance or advice.

_**BWaldorf:** Hello, Jenny. Two questions. Do you still work for DKNY? If so, do you remember the time I helped you with that legal issue you had? You owe me, so it's time to pay._

_JHumphrey: Yes. But I'm busy right now with my family, so I can't help you._

_**BWaldorf:** That's too bad because I happen to be good friends with Donna and if she should know about that little incident you had right out of college..._

_JHumphrey: All right, what do you need?_

_**BWaldorf:** The violet dress from the DKNY Winter Collection. I need it here by four at the absolute latest. If anyone asks, tell them I wanted it. Tah tah._

Blair smugly smiled as Jenny got her reply and answered in the affirmative. After her conversation, Blair then went on to shop for a gift from P.J. Clarke's, which she'd pick up at the storefront near the hotel later that evening, and decided to glean some advice from an old source by typing in a question, then checking the question and answer section of her favorite online advice columnist.

What was formerly known as 'Gossip Girl' in high school, was now just 'GG' and was taken more as her generation's 'Dear Abby,' than just a tabloid. Still, although the sightings posts had lessened on the site, especially after Serena had been supposedly targeted by a stalker with a gun, the level to which the anonymous 'GG' still knew inside information about people was astounding. 'GG' was just more subtle and planted the most titillating of the gossip she'd heard about people as witty references in the answers she gave. The answer she gave to her latest question, Blair took with a grain of salt and thoughts of stopping at Duane Reade before the night was over, although the fact that she mentioned last night did make her wonder about who GG really was.

Eventually Blair's dress arrived, just as she was finishing her hair, so the timing wasn't bad, although it wasn't perfect.

"Finally...you arrived with the dress...it took you long enough, Jenny! Did you bring the accessories? The shoes and the bag and so on?" Blair admonished to the person walking in carrying the garment bag.

"Blair, you just told me to bring the dress from the Winter collection, not everything else." Jenny sighed as she hung the garment bag on a hook and unzipped it.

"Well...when I said the gown...I'd meant everything else. I wanted to look like the runway model from the show. And I can't do that without the right accessories, can I?" she admonished her.

"Getting the gown from Donna's collection...today...was hard enough as it is. Especially since I had to travel across the city with its fifty million extra New Year's guests. And I have a party I need to get ready for myself." she sighed.

"That's enough, Little J. I didn't call you over here to listen to your personal problems. Anyway you're a designer...help me accessorize so that I can look as much like the model as possible. I hate having to recycle for a party, but I see I must." she chided her and sighed, playing the spoiled mistress to a tee.

"All right...but what's in it for me?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Oh that I won't tell Donna of your legal troubles and so on. That should be enough." she replied.

"All right...although do you have Tyler's number? I seem to have misplaced it when I had to replace my cell phone." Jen asked curiously as she glanced around Blair's apartment.

"My brother? Are you still interested in him? Well I think I have his latest number on my cell, although who knows, he may have changed it again." Blair sighed as she pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and wrote the number down for her, as she had Jen searching for her favorite heels and bag.

"Thanks B. And I think this pair of Louboutins will work great with the dress, along with this Coach clutch. So...obviously you're going to a party, and not just crowding into Times Square tonight, based on what you're wearing. Where did you score an invitation to?" she nonchalantly asked as she helped Blair dress.

"Not everyone calls me B...little girl." she haughtily replied, even if the term didn't work as well anymore. "Anyway, I was able to acquire an invitation to an exclusive party on the rooftop of a certain hotel in the Upper West Side...with, let's say a particular mystery man from my past. It's so exclusive I'm sure you have no idea where I mean." she haughtily replied.

"Oh...do you mean the party Roger Paine, Jeff Prescott, and Chuck Bass are hosting at the Empire Hotel? I already heard about it from Tyler's blog. I think that was one of the places where he is supposed to DJ...but I was thinking about the other party he was supposed to play in the Meatpacking District at 1 AM. If you go to the party at the Empire, I'd say beware of restrooms and Chuck Bass...because you never know what'll happen with him." Jenny replied nonchalantly.

"My brother is deejaying a party in the Meatpacking District? Uh...I can't keep track of my brother...so have fun with him. As far as the Empire party...thanks for the warning, but I think I can take care of myself when it comes to Chuck Bass." Blair smugly replied, thinking of all the ways she could 'handle' Chuck Bass.

After helping Blair with her shoes and her hair, Jenny left, turning down the street to find her favorite cafe-cum-thrift shop down the street and around the corner. Blair meanwhile began to try to scrounge around for something to eat and to pick up her place, despite it still being the maid's job in her mind. Oh she still had a woman she paid to clean her apartment on a weekly basis, but it was a far cry from the constant service her family had when she was growing up.

A fact that made her mentally plot her way back into that level of wealth on the Upper East Side. Oh yes, living in a lavish townhouse like the family on Upstairs Downstairs...or even better, a palatial pile like on Downton Abbey, were her absolute fantasies, now. (After watching too many period dramas on PBS.) ...But unfortunately those wealthy TV families had far more drama than Blair ever wanted to see in real life...and it wasn't the 1920s or 30s anymore, no matter how much she wished it was. Plus, she realized those dreams were slightly unrealistic because, despite be wealthy, none of her old friends families ever lived in or had estates the likes of Downton Abbey...unless The Biltmore, the Vanderbilt family's ancestral house in the Carolinas, or The Breakers, their seaside mansion in the Hamptons, counted? If so, it was just another reason why she just _had _to reunite with Nate Archibald again someday.

Blair was still fantasizing about being her own version of Lady Mary...though hoping that Chuck had a strong heart, or seat belt, as either the case may be...when there was a knock on her door, so she walked across her living room and opened the door to see the man himself looking just as dapper and sexy as ever.

"Hello gorgeous...miss me?" he replied with a cocky wink, handing her a bouquet and a bottle of champagne.

"Yes...especially now that I see you look like that. In a suit fit for James Bond...which I could just..." she started, but then held herself in check, trying to be the perfect lady.

"Could just what? Be honest because I love it when you say what you really mean..." he teased, licking his lip and being very coy.

"Well...I would hope you had a good heart...because that tight, Tom Ford suit, with the crisp, white shirt, and the tie, just makes me want to...rip off all of your clothes and ravish you on the spot...if I must admit." she slyly admitted.

"Ha ha...really? Well...I guess it's had the desired affect then. Your dress...makes me wanna..." he purred seductively in her ear, letting her know the dirty things he wanted to do to her now. "...but not until after the party. I want to wait...so that we can make it last all...night..." he seductively growled.

With that in mind, Blair led the way out the door, expecting to see Chuck's Jaguar parked at the curb, but instead a limousine was parked there. Slightly surprised, but equally pleased, Blair inquired curiously "A limo? You rented a limo for New Year's Eve?"

"Yes. I thought that we should arrive in style for the party...and it was the responsible thing to do. No drinking and driving...though it doesn't mean that we can't drink while he drives. The limo also leaves room for other pursuits of a similar nature to last night." he hinted at as he helped her into the car.

"Oh I see...and agree. How responsible! But I thought that you wanted to wait until tonight? Or have you changed your mind?" she teased, sliding over against him.

"Oh still agree...but that doesn't mean the party can't start now..." he replied, pouring her a glass of a small bottle of champagne that he had waiting in the back of the limousine.

The pair partied a bit with the champagne, drinking a bit, making out, and briefly getting a little buzzed on some stuff Chuck had secreted away, but Blair didn't want to become too inebriated early on. She wanted to be able to be in her top form when she was at the party so that she would show the other revelers that Blair Waldorf was back on top...or at least was on her way. Still a little fun in the back of the limo didn't hurt...and the man she was with was smoking hot...so why not enjoy themselves? Thus they did, making out a little just before arriving, because Chuck's resolve to resist was futile when in the back of the limo with a sexy young woman.

They arrived at the hotel probably sooner than they would've liked, and Chuck nearly told the driver to go once around the park, but right then something seemed to prick Blair's conscious, so she reluctantly commented "Chuck...maybe we should stop...there was something I wanted to pick up for you at P.J. Clarke's...since you brought me the champagne and roses earlier. Also I wanted to pick up something at Duane Reade first too...then I'll meet you inside the hotel and we can go into the party together." cooing to him with her innocent doe eyes, which usually worked on most men...and obviously Chuck included.

"All right...if that's what you want. Just be careful. I'll wait for you at the bar, then we can go up together." he suggested, as he got out at the hotel and walked in, while Blair remained in the limo and let the driver pull closer to the other stores. In the end though, she just stepped out at walked to the other two locations, one of which was open just for her.

Stepping into the PJ Clarke's storefront, Blair was greeted by the manager and soon handed the item she'd ordered, monogrammed cuff links and a Zippo lighter with the letters 'CB' on them, and a sexy Egyptian snake design around them that vaguely matched the armband she was wearing that night. She also bought a set of Hermes pocket square handkerchiefs, which she thought Chuck would like as well. After paying with her black AMEX card, she left and walked down the street with her purchase and into Duane Reade where she purchased a new bottle of Excedrin and a box of Lifestyles Extra Long, Super-Ribbed...because she knew what she liked and wanted to replenish his supply.

Afterwards, she walked into the hotel and nearly sauntered up to the bar where she saw Chuck nursing a drink. Touching his back, as she slid onto a bar stool next to him, he soon turned to her and gave a sly look.

"Ah there you are...are you ready to go?" he mused.

"In a minute, but first I have a few gifts..." she replied, handing him the bags which he took, opening the one from the pharmacy first, much to Blair's surprise.

"Hm...Excedrin and condoms? So I see what you have in mind for later...an all night fuck until we get a migraine? Ah I love how your mind works, baby...because those were my thoughts exactly. And super ribbed, extra long? I love a woman who knows her mind, her body, and my size...Good work baby." he smugly chortled, slyly leaning in for a kiss.

"Ha ha, very funny...I was just supplementing your stash...and you weren't supposed to open those yet. Open the other bag now, please..." she begged, as she led him to the grouping of club chairs away from the actual bar.

"Okay bossy pants...though I love it when you are. Still, the other...you do wanna later..."he mused, inquiringly.

"Oh of course...but open your other gift now...then the party...then..." she coyly replied, slinking into a club chair and flirtatiously winking at him.

Bemused, Chuck smirked as he went to open the bag, thinking that the gift was probably something naughty or spicy, but instead was surprised by the gifts when he opened them. "Cuff links and a lighter with my initials on them? Nice...you know me well."

"Yes...I remembered you once liked trinkets with your initials on them...and thought that you might like some new ones. Call it a late Christmas gift...among friends..." she replied coyly.

"Yeah that's what we are...friends..." he replied, equally coy as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, finishing his reply "...who fuck...and more..." his breath a warm breeze on her skin that caused her toes to curl and her body to momentarily clench in anticipation.

"Yes...but not until later. First...don't you have a party to host?" she mused, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes...though its not as urgent as the party in my pants." he teased, to which she scowled and chided "Chuck!", clearly not amused.

"Ha ha...you can't take a joke? All right, friend, let's go up to my party...and I'll be on my best behavior, I promise." he replied, suavely offering his arm and returning to looking like a James Bond double yet again. Despite this occasional crudeness, she couldn't help but still find him attractive.

The pair rode the elevators up to the rooftop where the party seemed to be going full swing. Despite being cold, there were plenty of drinks and ways to keep warm, as well as the fact that an inside area had been constructed for the most discriminatory revelers. Despite arriving together, the pair soon parted to mingle with their own chosen group of peers. Chuck to his fellow party hosts Roger and Jeff, and Blair to a group of girls she remembered from school, as well as some of the up and coming ladies of New York society, to hear the latest gossip.

What seemed to be the buzz among all of the women were the latest diet fad, cosmetic procedure, fashion show and fashion faux pas, fund raiser, career move, vacation, as well as where everyone as at in life as far as relationships went. Compared to some of the other women, Blair felt a level of confidence and self satisfaction because she had her own place and own career and was upwardly mobile, even if she wasn't back living in the Upper East Side yet...but she was getting there.

"Blair Waldorf, is that you? You seem to be doing well for yourself. I remember when you were in school and were always so helpful...hosting the peregrine falcon benefit years ago. That said, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me again. I have a luncheon to benefit the local New York Wild Life Fund in a few months and wondered if you could host it?" Victoria Vander Bilt inquired when she saw her.

"Oh of course...I would love to help!" Blair enthusiastically gushed, as she realized this woman was a cousin to Nate's mother and might be able to help her reenter society again. Since Victoria was the chairwoman of the Colony Club, just being recognized by her was certainly a clear indication that she'd likely be asked to join very soon as well.

Suddenly, there seemed to be extra chatter in the crowd, so Blair turned to see what was the fuss. It was then that she noticed the source of it all. Apparently her old friend Serena Vanderwoodsen had entered the party in all her finery, looking like a million bucks, like she almost always did. Her mere presence set a buzz to the crowd since she'd become a bit of a celebrity in the past few years, with her movies and philanthropic work bringing her much attention.

When Blair approached her, Serena was surrounded by a collection of party goers who were seemingly enthralled by tales of her latest adventures. "Oh yes...you should have seen the view I had flying off the canyon when I went para-sailing with Jacques. Then we landed on the beach to have a picnic with his friends...and wouldn't you know he knows Nate A...Oh Blair! You're here? It's been too long!" she coyly replied, greeting her excitedly.

"Yes it has, hasn't it S? You were saying something about your friend knowing...Nate? So you've seen him recently?" Blair asked, skeptically anxious.

"Who, Nate Archibald? No...I was talking about...Nate Armstrong. He's a good friend from LA that I've dated off and on for awhile, between movies and so on. He's no big deal. Anyway, how are you doing B? Are you still working at your father's law offices? And are you seeing anybody new?" Serena brushed off her own dating life and began to ask Blair about her's.

"Yes...and the cases are just so grueling sometimes...but my father says that I'm at the top of my associates at his firm...and I may have started seeing someone...but its too new to be serious...so far." she haughtily replied.

"Really? Knowing you B, I'm surprised you're not already picking out china patterns in your head...unless you've changed. It's great though a shame if you're so busy, because you could've had the opportunity to accompany me to the Caribbean where I'm filming scenes for a movie and help rebuild the earthquake and hurricane damaged villages." Serena replied.

The movie idea didn't sound too bad, but the rest of it...well to Blair Waldorf, time in the Caribbean should be spent relaxing on the beach, not working in a hot sun. It was perhaps a very hedonistic point of view, but was the one she preferred. It wasn't that she didn't like supporting causes, it was just that she'd rather lend support in the form of donated money or material goods than manual labor, like apparently Serena did.

"Yes, it is a shame. But perhaps you can send me a message to update your progress, sometime." Blair replied.

"Oh you must never have visited my website, SerenaVanderwoodsen-dot-net! It has updates on my latest projects and my blog about my trip to Kuala Lumpur and my work with..." Serena began, but was then interrupted by one of the hosts, Roger, who ran a small corporation that was organizing functions to help the community.

"Serena...I'm glad you were able to make it! So have you agreed to the proposition I gave you? You know the offer still stands." he slyly offered.

"Ah...you know me. I go where the wind blows...but for a decent cause I'll always let it blow me home. So yes, Rog...I gladly accept." she gushed, as Roger put an arm around her shoulder in a friendly embrace, and watching from the side Blair wondered what type of proposition Roger had in mind for Serena. Perhaps he'd asked her to marry him? If so, then S would be off the market...and she wouldn't have to worry about her stealing any more of her men.

"Can I make the announcement?" he asked, still holding onto Serena, who fairly blushed and nodded in agreement, as he then went on. "Ladies and gentlemen...I'd like to make an announcement! Just hear me out, then you can go back to your party. All right. I'd would like to announce that, after much deliberation...the lovely Serena Vanderwooden has just accepted my proposal to...become the lead chairperson of Tropical Storm Disaster Relief Committee! So if you have any questions about our gala ball...look no further than Serena."

The crowd let out a slightly drunken, yet very enthusiastic cheer, as a few went to Serena to ask questions about or offer to help with the ball. Blair was glad for her friend, but couldn't help but feel a bit jealous over the fact that even the fund raiser event Serena was made the chairperson of, was a much larger gala than the one she'd been offered. It was also a cause that touched many more people personally and thus would elicit many more donations than her cause of the New York Wild Life chapter luncheon for the Colony Club ladies would.

To add insult to injury in Blair's insecurities, right after the announcement, Serena was approached by both Victoria Vander Bilt and Roger's fellow party hosts Jeff Prescott, and her own date to the party, Chuck Bass. Looking as cozy as they did, Blair feared that surely Victoria would offer Serena a position in the Colony Club any moment...and perhaps renege on her previous proposition and offer the Wild Life luncheon to Serena as well. As far as Chuck Bass...oh having Nate fawning over Serena for years was bad enough...but she didn't need to take Chuck as well. And sadly enough even they had a brief history too...if sending S black & white milkshakes, crushing on her after a kiss in high school, and trying to proposition her to sleep with him once were any indication of Chuck's one-time feelings for her.

With that in mind, Blair stalked after Chuck throughout the party, trying to see if he and Serena were going to rendezvous any way...or more or who he was going to hook up with on New Year's...becoming unreasonably jealous, much to her surprise. She didn't want a repeat of her worse New Year's, which the one from her Senior Year of High School, when Nate was elsewhere, so Blair was free to party, got propositioned by Chuck, but brushed him off, and was left alone on the roof, chain smoking in the cold, while Chuck partied with Kati & Is on the other side of the glass patio doors. That would not happen tonight, if she could help it.

That was why, when it got close to midnight, Blair made sure that she was near Chuck, and Serena was nowhere near, by being her sly self. She coyly approached Serena and engaged her in conversation about her accomplishments, then going in for the kill, so to speak.

"Oh Serena...congratulations on your new appointment. Being asked to chair the Disaster Relief Benefit Ball is a huge honor." Blair congratulated her friend, in slightly mock admiration.

"Yes...and a huge undertaking! To be honest, I don't know how I'll do it alone? I should create a committee or something...with you helping me, I'd hope. It'd be just like old times, B." Serena gushed, imagining and remembering.

"_Yes, with me doing all the work and you getting all the credit." _Blair thought to herself, even though ironically Serena vaguely thought the same thing of Blair sometimes too. "Yes...old times. I can't wait to help you." she replied with overeager joy. Suddenly, she saw Chuck pass by in her field of vision, seemingly eying them appreciatively, so thinking that he was eying Serena more, Blair let a small bump by another party goer turn into a bigger jostle. Big enough to cause her to stumble and intentionally spill her champagne all over Serena's gown.

"Oops sorry S! That big oaf should've looked where he was going. I'd say they don't make parties like they used to..." Blair apologized to her friend, who stammered aloud.

"It's okay B...I'll just let you pay my dry cleaning bill..." Serena chuckled, trying to be a good sport about the accident. Before she could say anything else though, she was interrupted by the tall, blond, ruggedly handsome man who'd doubled back after hearing the exchange between Blair and Serena, in an effort to right the situation.

"Oy...did I do that? Sorry m'am. If there's anything I could do, pay for your cleaning, don't hesitate to ask." he replied in a distinctive accent.

"Thanks. Hm...nice accent...Australian, perhaps?" Serena replied coyly.

"Sydney born and bred. Name's Luke...and I'm here in the States as an actor...and you look mighty familiar." he replied, flirtatiously mischievous.

"Really? Well I'm Serena Vanderwoodsen...and in fact, I'm supposed to be acting in my next picture with an Australian actor named Luke...I do believe..." she replied.

"You are? No way! Remake of Born Free?" the guy enthusiastically replied, still staring at Serena

"Great...since you are both co-stars...why don't you just exchange information over there in the cabana..." Blair suggested, brushing the pair away as they soon took her suggestion and headed to the cabana to 'talk about their latest film.'

Right after Serena and Luke left, Chuck slyly approached Blair from behind and purred to her "Mm...I saw what you did to Serena. Very devious...I do admire your wit and your attempt at embarrassment...but were your results part of the plan?"

"That Serena landed a sexy Australian actor afterwards? No...that was an unexpected byproduct...But that's Serena Vanderwoodsen for you." Blair sighed, then turned to Chuck, putting her arms around his neck as she slyly added "Still...at least part of my plan still worked and I prevented S from getting everything..."

"Everything? And what's included in everything?" he coyly mused.

"Never mind...I want to...have sex now! I want you to focus on me and not on her...okay?" she protested, as he chuckled in reply "Ha ha Already done!" as he drew her into a lusty kiss in the shadows, just as the ball dropped on Time's Square.

After making out for a bit, Blair started to get frisky, distracting Chuck by rubbing his chest and grabbing the front of his slacks, all the while sucking on his tongue when he thrust it in her mouth as they kissed, all in a blatant attempt at seduction and to leave a memorable impression on him. It definitely worked, because he soon began to practically strip her, then decided to start their night early, leading her to the hotel room he'd booked ahead of time. A room that happened to be the best the hotel had, a luxury penthouse suite with its own living room, billiards table, and bedrooms with double french doors and a wall of translucent glass windows. Neither paid much attention to the décor, but instead headed to what seemed to be the main bedroom and the king sized bed in the middle, divesting each other of their clothes and falling onto the bed in a sexy, naked tangle of sweaty bodies. They kissed and rolled around on the bed, with Chuck on top and Blair on the bottom, hooking her legs around his waist, digging into the small of his back and his sexy ass that was like a firm, ripe, peach, as Chuck demonstrated that he was all in too.

Afterwards, they rolled over panting with satisfaction, as Blair mumbled "Do...that...again..." as he bemusedly chuckled "Anytime, baby...any time. Just let me catch my breath first..." as she rolled over on top of him and coyly replied "Maybe I'll take over this round..." as she did just that, sliding her body against his so that he slid right in with a sensuous groan. They continued to make slow, delicious love in that bed, finishing off after a few moments, with Blair collapsing on top of him, sighing contentedly.

"Now you'll remember me...and ignore girls like Serena..." she sighed, laying her head on his bare chest.

"With a performance like that...how could I ever forget? Mm...it'll be hard leaving you behind when I have to go to Bangkok in a few days...unless you want to come along?" he mused, rubbing his hands between her back and her ass, squeezing it slightly.

"Bangkok, Thailand? Why do you have to go there? And I can come along?" she asked, staring into his slyly bemused face.

"Yes...I have to be there for this ceremony to open this shopping mall...then there's a dinner I have to attend...If you want to, you can accompany me..." he coaxed, making an offer she found hard to resist.

"I'll think about it. What days are they?"

"The 9th through the 11th, although it would be through the 12th as well, given that the dinner is at 8pm on the 11th." he replied, coaxing her to accept.

"Well...I'd love to...but I need to think about it...and ask off from work. I do have a few personal days due..." she mused, running her fingers nonchalantly through the swirls of hair on his sweaty chest.

"And what's more personal...than this?" he seductively replied, rolling on top of her for one final, quick round, before they both drifted off to dreamland.

Given the night she'd had with fund raisers, charity work, Serena's bragging, and Chuck's offer of a trip to Thailand, Blair began to dream some strange dreams. In her dreams, she was suddenly assigned to be a missionary teacher in Thailand...while wearing an antebellum gown, much like Scarlett O'Hara...and the children she had to teach were all children of an emperor,...and when the emperor appeared, it was none other than Chuck Bass in a pair of silk pajamas...then the children called her 'Mama'...and Chuck wanted to dance with her, despite the fact that he was still barefoot in his pajamas and she was wearing a ridiculous gown...All in all it was a very strange dream indeed, and one, she later realized, came from one too many viewings of The King And I.

Glancing up at a slumbering and snoring Chuck Bass, Blair pondered_ "Waltzing in a ball gown with Chuck as the King of Siam? Yeah right! What a silly dream! He might be as handsome and charismatic as Yul Brynner's king...but fortunately not as bald...yet..."_as she reached up and felt the hair on his head, before snuggling back down and falling back to sleep, content that he still had his hair.

Later on, Blair awoke to realize she was alone in bed, while Chuck was taking a shower, so reluctantly she left the bed, found a hotel provided fluffy robe, and decided to explore the suite, which seemed more manly than she preferred, but it wasn't bad. She ordered room service then and waited until Chuck was finished with the bathroom, which he soon was, coming out wrapped in a towel and definitely looking pretty epic...and not unlike in her dream.

"Ah you ordered food? Pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera...?" he mused, glancing at the menu beside the telephone.

"Yeah...I know what you like, Chuck...so I ordered the full breakfast, so that we can share." she replied cautiously, surprised at the coincidence, before going on. "I thought that we could both use plenty of food to refuel after last night..."

"Good...Ah yes...last night. We both were something else last night weren't we? I loved your...tenacity...but why did you keep saying you were trying to make me 'forget about Serena'? Especially since we were the ones in bed together?" he jovially asked.

"Oh...I just...wanted you to pay attention to me...and forget about the golden queen of popularity and your crush on her in high school." she admitted, pouting slightly and feeling very embarrassingly immature to admit it.

"My crush on her in high school? Oh...ha ha...that's so long ago. Ha ha. Uh...I don't know why I chased after her in high school...other than that time at the party...Yeah I remember now...I was supposed to go to that party with that Italian countess as a date...and I was trying to figure out how long it'd take to get in her pants...when suddenly Serena said something like "I came here to kiss...Chuck Bass!" and laid one on me...so then I figured, "_if Serena Vanderwoodsen fancies herself in love with me, even better!" _I guess at the time I'd always had a crush on both you and Serena, so whoever showed me any PDA first, I'd chase...but she didn't want to be caught that summer, or the next year when she refused to sleep with me. That...ha ha...killed my infatuation with Serena...though as a teenage boy I still wanted to get in her pants because of her reputation..." he mused aloud, slipping onto the love seat beside her.

"Chuck...you're bad! So you had a crush on me back then too? Why didn't you...?" she pondered aloud.

"Ah...because you were with Nate...and you weren't quite as easy as Serena. You always kept this prim and proper style about you that I respected...although I knew you could be just as much of a wild child as her. The first time I saw your ass, I knew I was in love..." he chuckled coyly.

"WHAT? My ass?" she gasped, surprised.

"Yeah...back in high school, maybe sophomore year, we were at that party...I remember I bent down to get an ice cube out of the fridge and noticed a short skirt and a pair of bare legs nearby, so of course I upskirted you...And there you were, a sight to behold! Bare assed, bikini waxed, and ready to go...with a tiny purple Valentine's heart on your left butt cheek that said 'I love you.' I remembered thinking_ "You love me, Blair Waldorf? Well I love you too...let me show you how..._" and I..." he chuckled, licking his lips at the memory, but she interrupted him.

"You tried to stick an ice cube up my ass! I remember now, you cheeky boy!" she scolded indignantly.

"It wasn't your ass I was aiming for actually..." he teased darkly, sliding his hands under her robe to finger and tease the area he'd meant, an area he was now very familiar with, causing her to gasp and moan in the present.

"Chuck! You dirty guy...I'm glad you didn't do it then...otherwise, I'd have been scarred for life." she gasped.

"Really? Whatta 'bout now...?" he seductively mused, his voice rich a playful as he toyed with her.

"Now...is another story. Now I know what I was missing." she seductively mused. "Still I can't believe you fell in love with my ass at fifteen." she replied.

"It was as good of a place as any to start. If it could tell me you love me...then the rest was only a matter of time...Hm...speaking of that...that's what you're missing...a little tattoo...right here..." he teased, playfully slapping her butt cheek.

"Ow...you can't be serious!" she coyly replied, to which he retorted "But oh, I am!" which led to them making out and Blair's shower being delayed even longer...but still what better way to ring in the new year was there, than with sexytimes with a partner who's hot and gets you too?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After their New Years day spent in that suite at the Empire Hotel, normal life included work and so forth encroached in on their schedules. Their trip to Thailand soon came and in all it was a wonderful trip as well. Flying over on a private jet that was provided by the investment company he worked for, having amenities Blair had missed since becoming an adult. Being able to leave cold New York City in January for the more tropical climates of South East Asia was a blessing.

Seeing the city of Bangkok was a great urban feast for the senses and the pocketbook, since it had all the comforts of home as far as shopping went, and thus Chuck continued to spoil her with luxurious gifts from her favorite stores and boutiques from her favorite top designers. Still, if it had been totally up to Blair (and unbeknown to her, to Chuck as well) she would've rather they'd spent their few days in Thailand relaxing in a beach resort in Banda Achai, than touring the city quite as extensively...but things were the way they were. Yet, they had a fun time nonetheless, partially because of an exclusive dinner where Blair was definitely in her element. They also thoroughly enjoyed their plush accommodations, waking each other up in bed or just cuddling, and the brief time spent on the beach before having to return to their home city in chilly North America.

Blair met with Chuck almost every other day for mini dates at cafes, restaurants, plazas, museums, her office, his office, and either of their apartments. Depending on where they were, their dates and rendezvous often led to quick rounds of sex, thus turning into a delicious type of relationship the likes of which Blair had rarely had until now.

Trying to keep it light did have its advantages, although Blair especially began to ponder aspects about her past and current relationships with Chuck, as well as bemoaning the loss of her relationship with Nate on some level, since she'd always pictured ending up with him someday. In most ways, she still strove for that to be the case...for herself and Nate Archibald to ride off into the hypothetical sunset, and have the perfect life together, just like in the movies, just like she'd always dreamed. While at other times now, she speculated on what it would be like to be Mrs Chuck Bass...which would also be interesting.

But in her pondering she'd always second guess herself. "_Being Mrs Nate Archibald and living in a townhouse in New Haven or Washington or the Upper East Side, being an attorney while, he's a physician, or a politician, or an attorney too, has been a dream since I was a teenager...but neither of us seem to be there yet. Okay, maybe I am, but Nate's still doing all of these odd jobs and mission projects...or just sailing off into the oblivion...he still needs a lot of work._

_Which is why being Mrs Chuck Bass, is very tempting indeed. Chuck has career plans and goals even more ambitious than myself...and has a great apartment, with that vehicle elevator...he he...but is he too fast for me? He's such a bachelor playboy...even if he's ambitious, and surprisingly thoughtful sometimes...he probably isn't thinking about marriage or settling down yet. And I told him I didn't want a serious relationship...so I'll just have to enjoy the martinis, massages, flowers, treats and trips as long as they last. And oh...walking into the bedroom to find a nude Chuck Bass sprawled across my bed, sound asleep...and the fun of waking him up, one sexy inch at a time...or him waking me up similarly...mmm...Or even just waking to find him cuddling protectively around me in his sleep is something I will miss...I know already. Definitely things I'll just have to enjoy while they last."_

xoxoxo

During this time, while Blair was still contemplating the future and weighing the pros and cons of either guy, Chuck was slightly more settled in his relationship with Blair. He knew she claimed she'd wanted to keep it light, but they'd been seeing so much of each other for the past few weeks, that by the time it was nearly Valentine's Day, he not only considered Blair his long term girlfriend, but he wanted to ramp things up a bit. They were both approaching thirty soon, and thus not getting any younger, even if they both were still relatively young. Still, despite that, he felt that he was ready to settle down...even if he had decisions to make too.

There was the possible position as Chief Financial Officer for Adidas that he was being offered, which if he'd accept it, would mean a move to London for at least several years. It would be an easy adjustment to return to England again, since he'd only earned his MBA from Oxford a few years earlier, and in fact there were some things he missed about the country as well, despite the weather at times. Still, what would Blair think? Yes, she'd done an exchange semester as a junior at Yale, attending a semester at Oxford instead of Yale...and in fact it had been then when they'd really reconnected again after high school and started to date in college. And yes, back then they'd briefly discussed a possible fantasy future for them as a married couple, with him as a banker, her as a barrister, children, pets, and a house in St. John's Wood in London...but would she still want that now? Or was her heart entirely set on New York City? He'd known for years her life goal was to spend a few years in New Haven, right after achieving her degree...then to get a place on Park Avenue...much like where her grandparents lived...but was that what she still wanted too?...There was much to think about.

To weigh his options, he did research, even looking into what it would take for Blair to become an attorney or barrister or even a clerk in England, and so far it seemed possible...if she was willing to work for it, taking a few tests and possibly a few classes at Oxford to supplement her law degree from Yale...but it might not be impossible. As well, London might not be a permanent thing...or even a definite thing...so they could always stay in the United States too.

As they got closer to Valentine's Day, the deadline for his interview in London was quickly approaching as well, so with the information he'd gathered in mind, Chuck was feeling pretty confident the day he went to his favorite club and decided to play a few rounds in the indoor squash court. Looking for an opponent, he was surprised to see a familiar face just entering the court at the same time he did.

"Nate Archibald, is that you? Long time no see. I didn't know you played squash." Chuck asked as he approached him, offering a friendly handshake as he sized up the competition.

"Chuck Bass! Good to see you! Yeah I've been known to play off and on. Actually I got into it a bit when I was down in South America and some kids tried to teach me Jai Lai...Not that I was any good...ha ha...Fun times though...fun times." Nate replied, filled with good humor and slightly curious about Chuck.

"Jai Lai...interesting game. I remember someone from Brazil tried to teach it to me once...but from personal experience, I remembered I'd rather stick with tennis and squash. Speaking of that, join me in a game? We could even make a gentleman's wager." Chuck offered.

"All right...but what are we wagering?" Nate replied, curiously.

"Loser pays the fees on the court today." Chuck offered as Nate accepted.

They started their game, and during it got into a conversation about their lives currently, with Chuck posing questions to Nate out of curiosity.

"Ah...South America...is that where you've been keeping yourself these past few months? Any...ladies?" he asked curiously.

"Ha ha what do you think? Yeah the senoritas as pretty accommodating...and I might've been seeing someone off and on...but I'd thought I should return to the States, before Blair and Serena forget me, know what you mean?" he coyly replied.

"Ha ha...uh..." he grunted, lobbing the ball. "Indeed I do. So are you still playing those two girls...or have you finally made up your mind?"

"Ha...you know me, Chuck...between those two it is not easy, definitely not easy. Blair probably still thinks I'll end up with her...and maybe I will...but Serena and I...Gah...you know S...the hair...the legs...and that she's a fucking movie star..." Nate mused fondly, throwing himself off his game such that he lost that round.

"Ha game...your fantasies just cost you a game, my friend." Chuck chuckled coyly, perspiring and slightly out of breath, but still on a winner's high.

"No fair! You distracted me with Serena and Blair! Best two outta three, man!" Nate offered, good naturedly complaining.

"No...I won that round fairly...The next round, let's make another wager. Let's say a date...with the girl of our choice...loser pays for the restaurant and other entertainment for the winner... And let's say the choice is between Blair and Serena...to help you finally decide between the two." Chuck slyly offered, thinking himself the likely winner.

"Okay...but you're willing to go on a date with Serena or Blair? I don't blame you but...oh yeah...I forgot...you and Blair dated back in college, didn't you? Hm...maybe we do have a game here..." Nate mused, as his competitive spirit was suddenly unleashed.

Thus the two guys played another quick set, with Nate winning the next round, necessitating them to play another round, which despite being hard fought by both opponents, Nate won as well. Apparently his Jai Lai lessons had come in handy after all. As Nate fairly gloated over his two wins, Chuck was inwardly angry and disappointed in himself for making such a silly bet, but he'd take it like a gentleman and bear the cost. Remembering though that he'd offered both Serena and Blair as the prize, he hoped that Nate would make his choice, and he himself might luck out after all.

"So congratulations on victories well fought. So which lucky lady do I have the hardship of paying for you to go on a date with?" Chuck mused, congratulating Nate with a handshake, as he mopped his brow.

"Thanks...Mm...I think I'll choose Blair. Yeah Serena's hot...but I've always had a thing for Blair too...Blair and her cute little fox face, and her Audrey Hepburn movies, and believing we'd marry someday...always taking care of me...And anyway I think we were dating the last I remembered...so yeah, I choose Blair." Nate chortled, as he thought about his favorite qualities about Blair...which included what she looked like in a bikini as well. She might not quite be a blond bombshell like Serena Vanderwoodsen, but Blair Waldorf certainly wasn't a bad looking brunette either.

Trying to hold back his inner turmoil and ire, believing in part that Nate had only chosen Blair Waldorf to piss him off, because he somehow knew that he'd wanted her too, Chuck replied sarcastically cheerful. "Well congratulations again...on finally deciding...Blair's a great girl...I hope you two have a wonderful date...Just let me know when and where, so that I can pay..."

"Thanks, Bass...you're quite the pal. You helped me now, just like you helped me with choosing to go to Deep Springs after you had and Captain Chips had passed. I hadn't known what I was gonna do with my life after sailing with Chips was no longer an option, until I saw how Deep Springs had changed you for the better, and you suggested how it could change me too." Nate replied, thanking him in other ways.

Chuck was much taken aback by Nate's comments, as his anger toward him lessened a bit, as he thanked him for something he'd done for him years earlier. "You're welcome Nate. Anytime."

"No problem. Oh and speaking of Deep Springs, you wouldn't believe it, but remember Jose? Well he was the one who invited me to Brazil to help with a project he was doing in the rain forest...although for some reason he's now calling himself Jacques..." Nate mused, as he told stories of his adventures from the past two months while they walked to the locker room.

xoxoxoxo

Thus, a few days later, Chuck was enough of a gentleman that he agreed to honor his wager by paying for Nate's date with Blair, albeit reluctantly, and leave them be. He knew that it had been stupid to bet Blair as a prize in a couple of rounds of squash against Nate Archibald, but then again, maybe this would be a way for Blair and Nate to finally sort their feeling out for each other and come to a conclusion one way or another.

Meanwhile, he'd have time to pursue his career options...and if the position with Adidas really was his, and it necessitated a move to London, then he'd return to the city, see what Blair's situation was with Nate...and if she was free...he'd make a proposal he hoped she wouldn't refuse. If he made it as tempting as he thought he could, with the type of incentives he knew she preferred, he knew she wouldn't refuse in the end.

Blair, meanwhile, was nonchalantly making plans for Valentine's Day with Chuck...although other than a romantic candlelight dinner in her sexiest gown, followed by a marathon round of sex and possibly a romantic movie...she was sort of out of ideas and hoped Chuck could come up with some good ones too. That said, she was also surprised that he hadn't contacted her in over a day, just before the big day...and that in itself was cause for concern...but she didn't try to let it get to her too much because he obviously had a good explanation.

Thus, to get ready for her dinner celebration with Chuck, Blair decided to go shopping a bit by going to some of her favorite stores. La Pearla for lingerie, Mrs John L Strong's for a card, candles, and other decorations, and the Green Gourmet for food and wine. It was while she was shopping that Blair stopped at Serendipity 3 for a cappuccino and a bite to eat, when who did she seemingly run into in line but, Nate Archibald. Running into him there was fortuitous serendipity indeed.

"Nate Archibald...is that you?" she gasped, as she spotted him nonchalantly standing in line.

"Oh hi Blair...funny running into you here. How are you doing?" he coyly replied, looking as cool and handsome and slightly lost as ever, his hair still being slightly too long and having the tendency to flop over one of his green eyes.

"_My gawd, if Justin Beiber was twenty-eight years old and had a bit of scruff, he'd be a ringer for Nate Archibald...or vice versa..._" Blair thought briefly, surprised at her imagination, then sighed as she suddenly felt her old protectiveness kick in in regards to Nate. "I'm doing fine...though how are you? It's been awhile...have you been taking care of yourself? And did you end up finding yourself?"

"Yeah...for the most part...though I still missed you...You know I'm not myself without you...don't you Blair?" he replied, giving her a look that just tugged at her heartstrings.

"Really? Aw...I knew it! So where all did you go? And when did you realize that you missed me?" she inquired as she led them to a cafe table to sit down and talk.

"Oh I fairly traveled the world...but I everywhere I went I realized how much I missed you, so I had to come back. That was especially true when I injured my elbow after a bunch of kids tried to teach me to play Jai Lai. You've heard of tennis elbow, well I think I had Jai Lai elbow...and after I was first injured, sadly, I had no one to nurse me back to health." he sighed dejectedly, as he remembered his injury and showed Blair his elbow.

"Oh poor baby! You know that if I'd been with you, you wouldn't have had to suffer alone! So how are you doing now? Does your elbow still hurt?" she crooned in sympathy.

"Well to be honest, it is a little stiff..." Nate replied, because in all honesty it was a little stiff after playing those intense rounds of squash with Chuck Bass at the club the day before.

"Oh dear...well you should see my physician, Doctor Calvin. He's an orthopedic surgeon with a specialty in sports medicine. He helped me when I developed tennis elbow after years of lessons as a teenager. You remember all of those lessons I took back in the day." Blair replied, scrolling through her contacts on her cell phone and calling Dr Calvin to make an appointment for Nate.

"Indeed I do..." Nate replied, fondly remembering teenage Blair in her little, white tennis dress, and how hot she looked. "Uh thanks for the appointment...but you don't have to..." he shyly replied, full of modesty.

"No, I insist...it's the least I can do to take care of you!" she admonished him, as he grinned back with a smirk.

"Well...in appreciation for that, I should do something special. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, isn't it? Why don't we go out someplace special tomorrow night? My treat..." Nate offered, looking oh so hot and cute, Blair could hardly resist, until she remembered.

"I...would love to, but...I had plans with someone else tomorrow night. But to be honest, I haven't heard from him in awhile...so...maybe if those plans fall through...I'll call you and let you know..." she coyly replied, not wanting to entirely let Nate down.

"Okay...you do that Blair. I'll be waiting on your call with baited breath...and somehow, if your plans are with who I think they are, my offer definitely still stands." he replied confidently.

The pair continued to talk and reconnect, renewing their friendship and each hoping for more, as they eventually parted ways after the cafe and a stroll down the street.

xoxoxoxo

Blair spent most of that evening at home with her work, her cat, and a box of take out as she worked on some cases that she'd neglected until then, and contemplated the state of her relationships now that Nate was back in the city and Chuck was seemingly playing hard to get. After trying to contact him via his cell and so on, getting just his voice mail, Blair decided that she'd give Chuck until the next day to prove that he wasn't being a total asshole and standing her up, otherwise she'd take Nate up on his offer of a date on Valentine's Day.

That night, she was still contemplating on that, counting the hours Chuck had 'left', as she went to bed and fell asleep. She'd been sleeping for several hours, when in the wee hours of the morning, she vaguely felt another presence enter her room and her bed. Vaguely thoughts of Audrey in 'Wait Until Dark' flashed through her mind. Then she suddenly remembered that time when she was staying in a hotel over the holidays and Nate had drunkenly stumbled into her bed and fallen asleep right beside her, literally just before her first college boyfriend had caught them in bed together. That had then caused the two of them to break up, a very brief reunion with Nate, which only led to him leaving and her meeting up with Chuck at the bar, where he bought her a Portabella mushroom sandwich, then fixed her up with imported chocolates, champagne, and a bubble bath in the Bass family's suite at the Tribeca Star Hotel.

Initially thinking it was Nate though, coming over to be nursed for a hangover or because he was lonely, Blair turned to the man in her bed and sleepily mumbled "Nate?" but instantly she knew it wasn't Nate who'd joined her. No this man was slightly taller, heavier, smelled of Drakkor Noir and a particular male musk that belonged to only one sexy man she knew. He chuckled darkly, his voice deep and seductively playful, as he unbuttoned the silk pajama top she wore as a nightgown, exposing her body to him, as he mumbled against her skin, "Not quite..."

"Chuck?" she gasped, as she ran her hands over his body and realized he was completely nude, feeling his lips on her neck and his body against and on top of her own. Suddenly Chuck seemed to be everywhere. Kissing her neck and collarbone, his lips traveling down the top half of her body, as his hands skimmed her lower regions, her stomach, hips, thighs, and between them, fingering her folds, which were surprisingly tender.

He whispered "Yes.." as he continued to kiss and fondle her, soon positioning himself at her entrance as she'd instinctively reached down to guide him there. He quickly thrust home, hearing her gasp in both pain and pleasure, feeling her body convulse around him as if it was both simultaneously trying to expel him, yet drawing him in further. Sensing her tears, he mumbled "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry..." as she replied "No...just tender...I can just feel...all of you...Ch-uck..." she mumbled in a way he interpreted as sensuously.

He seductively chuckled then, continuing to thrust into her as he kissed her body, making his way across her breasts, which were surprisingly tender, sucking and gently biting a sensitive nipple to see her reaction. Blair felt that all right, like a lightening strike of sensation from her breasts to her core, which was being deliciously plundered by Chuck's cock. In fact his whole body was a delicious assault to the senses because with him on top of her, she could feel every muscle, every sinew, fat, and hair on his body, she could feel and it felt wonderful. She grabbed his ass with her hands, squeezing it like a ripe peach, then wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into him, as she then gripped his back and moaned in pleasure.

Before finishing, he levered himself on one arm and glanced down, seeing what he could see in the dim moonlight and drinking it all in. The sight of her hair splayed on her white pillow, face diffused in pleasure, eyes rolled back and mouth a perfect "O", breath erratic and erotic, her nipples buried in his chest hair as if at home there, her body arched under his in pleasure, as he thrust into her body time and again as if they were made for each other. As if he were home...and perhaps he was. He suddenly felt a modicum of guilt at his actions over the past day or so. Of seemingly ignoring her because of his bet with Nate, and now sneaking into her bedroom like this, but he vowed he'd make it up to her. Once his affairs were in order and he'd have more to offer, he'd return and make her an offer that would be difficult to refuse. In the meantime, he'd make her remember him one last time.

Leaning down he brought his lips to her ear, whispering "No matter what happens...remember us...Remember...meee..." he seductively hissed as he then kissed and gently nibbled on one lobe, moments before giving a final few thrusts and making them both come. She could feel him empty himself into her, despite the condom he'd worn, but she didn't care because it was all pleasurable and all good. She could feel him seemingly collapse atop her, then roll over for a cuddle, feeling his strong arms wrap around her, as they both drifted off to sleep.

Blair slept on, while Chuck only snoozed for twenty minutes before he realized he had to go. Stealthily, he slipped out of bed for a quick shower, before donning his clothes once more, giving his sleeping beauty a quick kiss, before letting himself out of her apartment, leaving the spare key she'd given him on her bedside table. He then left the building, taking a prearranged town car to the airport, where he had a red-eye to London.

xoxoxoxo

That morning, Blair woke alone in her bed, with the sun shining in her face and a heavy urge to pee. She soon realized that she would also be late for work, so she left her bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Still as she did so, flashes of the night before began to come back to her. Memories of Chuck Bass naked in her bed, the two of them having hot and heavy sex, as he whispered "Remember me..." The fact that she woke up alone and hadn't heard from him in almost two days made her begin to wonder if her night of passion with Chuck Bass hadn't just been an erotic fantasy, conjured up from a combination of her memories of them together and an over active imagination.

Still, she'd gone to bed mostly thinking fondly of Nate and his promise of a romantic Valentine's Day date, if she didn't hear from Chuck. (At least that was the ultimatum she'd given herself.) Why would she then have an erotic dream about sex with Chuck, instead of Nate? The evidence that it had been just a dream was strong enough for her to believe it...yet there was an extra towel and washcloth hanging from a towel bar in her bathroom that she didn't recall using, which were still slightly damp. As well her bed sheets did smell faintly of Drakkor Noir and sex with Chuck...but was that just her imagination, since one of the last times she'd remembered having sex with him had been in her bed earlier in the week, just before he'd virtually disappeared?

Thus, it was probably wishful thinking...even if the thought of him sneaking into her apartment just for sex was both creepy and terribly erotic. The type of fantasy Nate wouldn't understand, but Chuck definitely would, since it was the type of thing he'd do at parties in high school...and something she and him had played around with during their relationships together.

Nonetheless, Blair still had work, so she got ready for it and went, taking various forms of public transportation to get there, even if she did wish she could afford to take a town car every day. Once at work, since it was Valentine's Day, the others in the office were gushing about the gifts and plans they had with their significant others, with some of the girls showing the bouquets of flowers and other gifts they'd gotten. When she arrived at her own desk in her small office, Blair was pleasantly surprised to see the large bouquet of roses on her desk. Assuming it was from Chuck, since ordering her favorite flowers to cheer her up was one of his new found traits as an adult, Blair smirked as she removed the card, expecting to read his apology, but was surprised to see that the card was from Nate.

"_Nate Archibald remembered my favorite flowers? Ohmigod...maybe he is changing, growing up, and turning into the man of my dreams? I've always known he could be more thoughtful, and this proves it...or is at least a good start." _Blair thought, as she smugly pondered about Nate, planning their date...and their future...already in her head. She knew that she shouldn't let her fantasies get away with her...but she couldn't help it because that as just her.

That evening, after trying to call Chuck all day and not getting a response, Blair answered the knock at her door, where she was met by a very dapper looking Nate Archibald, perhaps uncharacteristically so. He then proceeded to whisk her away in the limousine that was parked at the curb. Blair didn't mind any of it a bit, and in fact preferred it, though she was a bit curious.

"A limo, Nate? Nice touch. And thanks for the flowers, they were my favorites. How did you know? " she curiously pondered aloud, as he escorted her to the car and helped her inside.

"Mm...you know I remembered your favorite things...and this is just the beginning." he suavely replied, looking like the cute boy...no, handsome guy he'd always been. He began to work his old wiles on Blair and she, like always began to succumb.

Their night continued on to the park, where they were met by a carriage driver who drove them on a romantic ride through part of Central Park, until they arrived at the amphitheater, where they heard a special Valentine's Day string quartet performance. Then they went on to a night club for dancing, then the Met, then on to the Plaza Hotel where they were swept upstairs to one of their best suites, and ate a private candlelight dinner for two, after which they enjoyed the many amenities the suite had to offer.

Relaxing in the en-suite Jacuzzi sharing a bottle of Moet, a box of macaroons from Pierre Hermes, and a bowl of French Vanilla Bean ice cream with Nate, while classical music floated in the air and candles gleamed, Blair pondered at what a romantic date this was. Perhaps one of the most romantic dates she'd been on in quite some time. The way he was able to coordinate one activity after another was so seamless, it was surprising, at least for Nate, and instead felt vaguely familiar.

It was then she briefly remembered a moment in January when she'd been relaxing with Chuck, both nude in his hot tub after having just made love, and he'd asked her what her idea of a dream date was. She'd then described an elaborate fantasy date that started in New York and ended in Paris, which included dinner, dancing, a live show, a walk along the Seine, and finally relaxing together in an en-suite Jacuzzi, sipping champagne while looking out the open doors, onto a view of the Eiffel Tower, illuminated against the night sky.

Okay, so her date with Nate didn't quite end at a luxury hotel in Paris, however various aspects of it were very similar, it was surprising. "_Had he spoken with Chuck?" _Blair briefly pondered, before thinking it was a little silly to think such a thing, although she did wonder how Nate had been able to get so many doors to open for him so easily on such short notice, for this date. A fete she'd only seen Chuck pull off before. _"Unless Nate had been planning how to woo me back far longer than I'd thought?_ _If that is the case, perhaps we** are** really meant to be?" _she pondered. Even so, because of its lavishness, the date reminded her of Chuck Bass, and that made her feel an amount of guilt for going on it. As if she was cheating on him now, with Nate Archibald.

She was still pondering on that, when Nate stepped out of the hot tub to get something, and with the water cascading off his body, his toned arms, shoulders, pecs, abs, his muscle at his self proclaimed 'loins of Apollo', and everywhere else, she couldn't help but be distracted and turned on. Any residual guilt she'd felt about possible cheating was wiped away in a moment of pure lust. Thus, when he returned, she literally jumped him in the tub, which then led to them tumbling into the bed and making a sexy night of it, celebrating Valentine's Day in their favorite way.

Thus, when she awoke to find beautiful Nate still asleep in the bed with her, she smiled and cuddled close to him, happy and satisfied. Yeah he didn't cuddle her against him while they shared a post-coital snooze, like a certain someone else, and the sex surprisingly slightly lacked the 'spark' she'd become used to, but maybe he'd drank too much champagne? (Or maybe she was still just haunted by her erotic sex dream about Chuck sneaking into her bed, and whispering "Remember me.." in a seductive groan?) Nonetheless, she had her dream boy back and everything was right in the world. Now, she'd just have to think of a way to make sure everything stayed perfect, like it nearly was right then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After their romantic Valentine's Day dream date, Blair and Nate fell back into a relationship together again. When Nate's parents realized he was back in town, they welcomed him back home again, so when he took Blair home with him, it definitely felt like old times. All that was missing were their old friends, especially, surprisingly even to Blair, their old friend Serena. So thus, she even contacted Serena when she was in town and they had their old movie, ice cream, and Nate nights, hanging out together in his bedroom, although Blair tried to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't run off together to some broom closet or whatever.

Apart from that though, they relaxed back into their typical pattern, of him coming over to hang out at her place, and going on dates to places either of them liked going to, even if, she soon realized, their tastes were certainly varied. She preferred to be a patron of the arts, and a occasional night club or two, while he wanted to go to both collegiate and professional sporting events, and eclectic artisans like you'd find in the Village, rather than Carnegie Hall or the Met. Still, Blair knew that if she wanted to make the relationship work, she was going to have to make compromises from time to time, and so thus she decided to accompany Nate to a basketball game he'd acquired tickets for.

Coming out of the shower, Blair walked into her bedroom clad only in a towel and a short robe, as Nate lounged in a chair, playing a game on his iPhone, waiting on her to get dressed.

"So we're going to see the New York Knicks or..." she pondered aloud, until he interrupted her.

"The Brooklyn Nets...yeah that they're who I was able to score tickets for. So glad you agreed to go to a game with me, B. You'll love it..." he mused.

"If you say so...Nate. Are we going to have to go all the way to Brooklyn?" she sighed.

"Yeah...So? You'll love it, you'll see." he mused as he watched her slip on her Sevens jeans, then added "And speaking of love...when did you decide to get a purple heart tattoo? And what's that on it? Sanskrit?"

"No...its Thai...but let's just say it was a stupid, drunken impulse purchase...I was...talked into..." she flustered, as she suddenly remembered the heart shaped tattoo Chuck had talked her into after too much alcohol on their trip to Thailand. To really coax her into it, he'd gotten a matching one on his butt cheek as well, in a shade darker ink than her's.

A week later, once it'd healed, he'd christened hers the way he'd claimed he'd wanted to her temporary one as a teenager, going from kissing it, to eating her out in the end. She could still fondly remember Chuck's wicked mouth between her thighs from that evening, even now, but the less Nate knew about the full back story of her tattoo and especially that, the better.

"Really? Hm...Your tat looks kinda familiar though...Like I've seen one like it somewhere before...but I can't remember where? Probably just customers of the same place..." he mused, nonchalantly, as Blair held her breath for a moment, until Nate let it pass.

"Yeah maybe...anyway, did you have something arranged to take us to...Brooklyn? Town car? Limo? Or I think Barclay Arena has a helipad..." Blair mused, checking the arena's details on her iPad.

"Helipad? Ha ha, Blair...you have quite the imagination. Choppers are for hospitals, news crews, and high rolling billionaires or celebrities...Nah we'll just take the subway." Nate chuckled.

"The subway? You can't be serious!" Blair gasped at his comment. Maybe helicopters were for billionaires, but weren't Nate's family just that? Plus, recently Chuck had mentioned how he was contemplating the purchase of one because he, like herself, loved to travel in style and was a little impatient. Taking the subway all the way to Brooklyn was not something she anticipated...at all.

"Sure...why not? Then you get to meet the real fans that way." he mused, as she just sighed.

Thinking that she knew better, Blair slipped into her bedroom for a moment and called her favorite car service to come pick them up instead, name dropping both her name and Nate's. On hearing that, the service said they'd be there momentarily to pick them up. Feeling smug about it, Blair left her bedroom to check on a few things in her kitchen, while Nate turned on her TV and started watching another game on ESPN.

A few minutes later, someone buzzed the intercom to let them know their car had arrived, which surprised Nate, but Blair was smug that her idea was working out instead.

"Hey...I thought we were taking the subway..." Nate moaned as they walked down the stairs and out of her building.

"Well I called the car service because...I'd rather not have to be exposed to all of the germs...and undesirables that one would find while riding public transportation such as a subway. Plus anyway, riding in a town car will afford us a bit of privacy...in case we require a moment of...privacy...hmm?" Blair hinted coyly, until Nate warmed to the idea.

Escorting her in, Nate slipped into the car right after Blair and settled into his seat, as he then proceeded to talk about the game and so on, until she directed the conversation back toward matters that she preferred, such as work and their potential plans for the spring and summer...as he sort of tuned her out by checking his phone. Eventually, when conversation had come to a standstill, and they were snarled in traffic, Blair cozied up to Nate and purred in his ear.

"Mm...Natie poo...since we have this car all to ourselves...I think we should take this opportunity to do something to relax..." she hinted, curling up against him as she ran her hand across his chest, down his abs, and toward her real goal.

"Okay then, Blair...don't mind if I do..." he chuckled, slightly clueless of her intentions, as he pulled out a baggie and some rolling papers, prepared to roll a joint.

"Wha...t? SERIOUSLY, NATE? You wanna smoke pot...when I wanna...y'know..." she scolded him none too quietly.

"Shhh...B...not too loud...the driver..." he hissed in reply, then morphed back into the old, easygoing Nate that she loved. "All right...we can do it...if you want. Then afterwards...we'll light up...no problem..." he mused, tucking his stash back into his jacket, which he removed and laid on the seat.

The couple then proceeded to make out in the back seat of the town car, kissing and groping like they did as teenagers, which they both found fun, but to Blair it suddenly felt like something was lacking. She climbed on top of Nate, straddling his lap as she helped him unbutton his jeans, when she suddenly began having flashbacks. Flashbacks to a night with a suave, seductive man in a designer tuxedo who smelled of Drakkor Noir calogne and his own delicious musk of his sweat and sex, as she'd straddled his lap, riding him on the leather seat of his Jaguar. Even though she'd been a bit drunk at the time, she still could recall it even now. How deliciously naughty, yet perfect it had felt, and what a great lover he'd been then...and afterwards all over his luxurious apartment.

"_I'm with Nate now. In the backseat of a car...attempting to have sex with Nate...so why am I remembering sex with Chuck Bass? Yeah it was fun...and it was great...but he wasn't that great was he? Okay maybe it was just because it was sex in the front seat of his Jaguar, in and elevator...and he was in a tuxedo and sorta reminded me of Cary Grant or Sean Connery...that's the reason I'm recalling it now. But I shouldn't compare the two guys...just because we're doing it in a car now. Nate's my man...yeah Nate...Nate...gotta concentrate...and forget about Chuck...who's name rhymes with...Oh fuck!..._" Blair mentally chastised herself as she attempted sex with Nate in the backseat of the town car, and tried to forget about her time with Chuck.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) her time with Nate was only a quickie, as he soon finished because he wanted to get in a smoke before arriving at the arena. Self satisfied, Nate relaxed back in his seat, tucked himself back into his clothes, and proceeded to roll and light a joint, taking a drag off of it before offering it to Blair. Nervous and slightly disappointed in both herself and Nate, Blair was a bit cautious at first, before she regained her composure and nonchalantly took a puff...which immediately sent her into a coughing fit. Yeah she still smoked regular cigarettes on occasion, a habit which she wanted to break, but hadn't did pot in years. In fact, since she was a teenager...or at least in her early twenties. The desire for it then had been small, and now at nearly 30, even less. So it did concern her that Nate still liked to light up...but then again, that was Nate and perhaps some things would never change.

Before he could roll another, Blair coyly suggested "Nate...hmm...why don't we save some of that for later? Like say if your team wins the game...we can celebrate afterwards, okay?"

"Okay sure...whatever you want, baby." Nate mused, the pot giving him a mellow high that made him seem even more complacent than normal.

They soon arrived at the arena and were ushered to their court side seats, stopping at the concession stand first, where Nate bought himself a Budweiser, a Bud Lite for Blair, and hot dogs and hot pretzels for both of them. They took their seats, where Nate immediately began stuffing his face and Blair daintily nibbled on her food and took a sip of her beer. For whatever reason, she wasn't in the mood for beer, so she ordered a soft drink and began drinking that instead.

The game was okay, but after a bit Blair began to get a little bored, or more so the seats began to feel uncomfortable and she began to feel a bit chilly, and suddenly she began to resent ever so slightly that she'd agreed to come with Nate to the game that he seemed far more into than she was. She suddenly began to reminisce about how earlier, Chuck had gotten an opportunity to attend a post-season football game and had invited her to go along, and how that experience was so much different than this one because they'd been able to sit in the VIP boxed area, peruse the catered buffet spread, and smooze with the team owners and their families. To Blair's point of view, that was the only way to attend a sporting event...or at least the way she preferred, if given a choice. Not downing beer and hot dogs with the masses, as Nate preferred. No doubt she was going to have to work with him to integrate himself (and herself) back into the plush amenities the Upper East Side and his family connections had to offer.

All of the contemplating and scheming about how to get Nate to accept his birthright (which included boxed seats to the opera and sporting events) and a 32 ounce Coca Cola suddenly made Blair have to use the restroom, so nonchalantly Blair slipped out of her seats and made her way toward the nearest restroom just before the half time show was going to start. She knew that she wouldn't be missing much, other than watching Nate oogling the cheerleaders and dance squad, which was a sight she'd rather not see, if she was perfectly honest.

Once she'd made it to the restroom and locked the door, her old eating disorder was briefly triggered by the sight of the toilet bowl and the slightly nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she was able to control it and sat down on the toilet instead. Relieving herself, Blair heard a cell phone ring, so momentarily thinking it could be hers because of the ringtone, she began rooting around in her Fendi bag until she found her phone. Checking it, she soon realized it hadn't been for her, so she slipped it back in her purse, only to find an item she had embarrassingly pilfered from her local bodega. Yes she was still a kleptomaniac at times, but not as much as when she was a teen. Plus this item was one she'd picked up on a whim and had been too embarrassed to purchase in the end.

Being a granted a modicum of privacy while locked in the bathroom stall, Blair slipped the slim box out of her purse and glanced down at it, contemplating opening it and using it, knowing that it could change her life. She'd noticed since reuniting with Nate, that her period was late. Most of the time that wasn't entirely unusual since her system was sometimes 'off' even now because of her old eating disorder, however since she'd been with a man or two within the past month or so, it was a concern.

Slipping the pregnancy test out of the box, Blair was a bit nervous about the results. On one hand, it wasn't the most opportune time for a baby, given her career goals and all, however on another hand...she did have Nate back now...and thus if she was pregnant with his child, it would surely been the incentive she needed to curb his wanderlust and get him to stay. Yes, perhaps that was exactly what she needed...even if springing that on him was an underhanded way of getting him to propose. If she wasn't pregnant, then it would be no big deal and he'd be none the wiser.

Blair the unwrapped the test, squatted above the toilet bowl, and with little ceremony, peed on the stick, laying it on top of the toilet paper holder to set, while she finished up with her toiletry needs. It wasn't until then, when someone tried knocking on the door to her stall, that she realized how foolish it had been to take a pregnancy test in the restroom during a NBA game at Barclay Area, rather than in the comfort of her own home, but it was already too late now. Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a million thoughts running through her mind, before she glanced down at the test to see which way her fate was sealed. When she opened them again, it was to see the Plus sign glaring back at her in all it's glory and shame. It took a moment, but finally Blair realized her suspicions were correct, that she was indeed pregnant with a baby.

Chuckling to herself, she began thinking both "Yes!" and "No!" as she contemplated both her career and how to break the news to Nate. It would certainly be a surprise...but hopefully a good one. Obviously Nate must have some powerful stuff to have knocked her up already, after barely two weeks together, but it had to be his...couldn't it? She'd will it so, until she saw her doctor for a further check up. Still, in the back of her mind, she kept thinking that it could be Chuck's...and my what a mess that would be, albeit what an adorable rascal of a child.

She was still nervously contemplating her future, daydreaming her old daydreams about how she'd always imagined a future with Nate would be like, with their blonde and brunette children that were perfect angels...and surprisingly her old daydreams of herself with Chuck Bass and a pair of adorable, yet mischievous brunette children. _"Why am I still daydreaming about a future with Chuck Bass, when I'm with Nate and am having his baby? Unless it's Chuck's? No...no...it has to be Nate's! No baby would dare take root in me, only to have it's father disappear like that! So...that's why it has to be Nate's...right?"_ Blair debated with herself, even if she knew that her reasoning was very unreasonable indeed. She wrapped her test in toilet paper, stuffed it in the box, and shoved that back into her purse before leaving the stall, washing her hands and primping her makeup and hair, then leaving the bathroom once and for all.

Nervously, she made her way back to her seat beside Nate, who was chatted with some others beside him. Blair tried to act nonchalant for the rest of the game, and for the most part it worked because Nate largely ignored any trepidation she might've had as she sat beside him for the remainder of their time there.

After a while, the game ended with Nate's favorite team winning. He wanted to go to a sports bar afterwards, but Blair feigned a headache and suggested they go back to either his parents house, where he was staying, or her place, to end the night together. Being seductively coy, she was able to convince him of the idea, so they rode on in the town car from Brooklyn to the Archibald home on the Upper East Side.

They soon arrived at the Archibald town house and slipped upstairs to Nate's old room, both feeling a strong sense of nostalgia. As if they were still teenagers slipping past Nate's parents to get to his bedroom, especially since little had changed in the interior design of the house since then, and Nate was living with his parents again. All that was missing were tubs of ice cream, a bottle of something from the Captain's liquor cabinet, and their best friend Serena Vanderwoodsen, then they'd be the three of them all over again, just like in high school and before.

The fact that something seemed missing...with that something being Serena...left a silent void between Blair and Nate for a bit, until Blair suggested "Mmm...this makes me feel like we're sixteen again. Ha ha" she laughed, then sighed. "Ah...I know its not the same without S, Nate, but we can still party like we did then, even without her. Party like we did when she was away at boarding school...hmm? So why don't you go downstairs and get some snacks...whatever you like, although I'm partial to ice cream, macaroons...and eggs, which I suddenly have a craving for, strangely enough...and bring it all up here so we can party like the good old days. Plus...I do have a surprise for you when you get back." she flirtatiously cooed, making Nate imagine it was something sexy, as he went to leave.

Blair then sauntered across the bedroom toward Nate's private bath, ready to take a shower to wash off her night at the basketball game, and slip into something comfortable. If she was at home, she'd slip into one of her sexy negligees, but she wasn't. She was in Nate's bedroom and had yet to move any of her pajamas into his bedroom again. Instead, she'd wear one of his, which was something she'd learned most men preferred anyway...or at least the few she'd seriously dated had. Looking through his drawers, she was surprised that she couldn't find any, and instead opted for one of his soft, gray Calvin Klein t-shirts instead. The t-shirt fit fine, the hem hitting her just at the hip and showing a fair amount of leg, and it was soft enough and smelled deliciously of Nate...but on some level Blair was disappointed that he didn't sleep or relax in designer cashmere pajamas like...Chuck Bass.

"_Okay...okay...I need to quit thinking about Chuck Bass and his pajamas! Yes, I loved their super soft feel and the looks he gave me when I wore them...or he wore them...then took them off...mm-hmm...But that's in the past...unfortunately. Anyway, Nate's t-shirt's fine, now. It's soft, sexy, and smells like him...even if it isn't cashmere pajamas. Okay maybe I'll just have to buy him a pair of pajamas...in moss green, just like the cashmere sweater I bought him back in high school. Yes...if it wasn't for me, that boy wouldn't know how to dress. That and helping him find an apartment...and a career. Ah...its so much work turning a boy into a real man...my job is never done. Apparently Deep Springs didn't help Nate as much as it inspired, Chuck...which is unfortunate indeed...but I hope what I tell him tonight will be just the incentive he needs..._" Blair mentally pondered as she readied herself for her night with Nate and her big reveal.

Nate arrived to his room bearing a load of food, along with a maid who pushed a cart of more along behind. Nate seemed his casual, hot, happy self, joking with the maid as they arranged the food on a table, until Blair began to feel a little jealous and hungry. Slyly, she sashayed over and flirtatiously replied "Ooh Nate it looks like you brought practically everything from the kitchen up to your room...including the scullery maid I see. Hm... Well thanks for your assistance Olga, but I think we can take it from here..." she admonished them, scowling at the maid, until she shyly hurried out the door.

"Ha, B, that wasn't very nice. Olga was just doing her job. Scullery maid? You watch too many old movies or something." Nate chuckled.

"Well maybe I do...but the help should know their place...which doesn't include cozying up to the young master of the house. That's why when we get our own place, I'll screen the servants before we hire them. You know I only like the best." she cooed, feeding Nate a grape.

"Get our own place? You still want to? Okay...maybe someday...in the future...Right now I'm satisfied with where I'm at." he nonchalantly chuckled.

"Really? I know...I love this house too...but don't you want your own place? Away from your parents?"

"Maybe...of course...if you want to live together...I could always move in with you..." he suggested.

"Seriously? No...I don't think so! I seriously don't want to live in that apartment in Chelsea for the rest of my life! A woman like me deserves to live in a neighborhood of quality...like the Upper East Side, for example."

"Oh really?" he skeptically replied, trying to suss her out.

Coyly she countered "Yes...and it's not just because I think we deserve it...I might have a reason why we'll want to move...because I have a surprise...Just settle back and close your eyes." she said as she coaxed him back on his bed, where he did as he was told, expecting a sexy surprise...or at least one of Blair's attempts at being sexy.

When he opened his eyes and glanced at what was in his hands though, he was in for an unexpected surprise indeed. Glancing down at the positive pregnancy test, Nate was left speechless, as Blair cooed "I took the test earlier and couldn't wait any longer to reveal the results...Congratulations Nathaniel Archibald, you are gonna be a dad!" and flung herself into his arms and practically on top of him, giggling as she did so.

"_I knocked Blair up? Shit...where's my stash?" _was all Nate could think, as he tried to register how this new change would effect his life too.

xoxoxoxo

The next few days were a whirlwind then, as Nate popped the question, and Blair was suddenly wearing Nate's grandmother's diamond on her finger now, which was exactly where it belonged...at least in her opinion. Even though they were quickly engaged, they decided not to formally reveal their engagement until the Annual Charity Ball at The Met, which Nate's parents were sponsoring this year. The Archibalds decided that announcing their son's engagement to Blair as a formal aside at the Charity Ball would be the best course of action, since they were sponsoring it, and so they wouldn't have to throw another lavish soirée on top of this one.

Blair didn't mind, because the ball was just the type of elegant party she'd always dreamed her engagement party would be, while Nate was very chill about it...and pretty much everything else lately. Blair was afraid he was toking a bit too much lately...but as long as he didn't get caught again, like in high school, and agreed to go to a lush treatment center if she deemed it necessary, she wouldn't bat an eye at it for the moment.

As far as announcing their pregnancy, that was something the young couple decided to keep under wraps as much as possible...or at least until it was confirmed by more than a few at home tests. As timing would have it, Blair couldn't schedule her first doctor's visit until a day or so after the Charity Ball, which was only two days after she and Nate had gotten engaged, so yes, life was definitely at a whirlwind.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The night of the ball was surprisingly warm for mid March, as many of the attendees only wore their best. Men in their tuxes and ladies in their gowns and stoles, all designer. The party had kicked off to a resounding success so far, although it was not to say it was absolutely perfect to everyone's point of view.

Nate was a little distracted playing the dutiful fiancé to Blair all night, so every few minutes he'd desert her under the guise of getting her another drink, to only chat with someone else he recognized...and vainly hope that his old friend Serena Vanderwoodsen would decide to pop back into town and into that party. He knew it was a very slim chance that would happen, but sometimes the slimmest of chances were the ones that happened anyway. Momentarily Nate fantasized how a conversation with Serena would be the perfect distraction from this party, his family, and his fiancée Blair and her slightly bridezilla ways already.

Blair, meanwhile was satisfied with herself and her place in life at the moment. She was at the Met's Annual Charity Ball in a sparkling Gucci mini gown that showed plenty of her best assets, which she was still just able to squeeze into despite the changes her pregnancy was already doing to her body, and she wore the Vanderbilt diamond on her left hand as the fiancée of one Nathaniel Archibald, which was what she always dreamed of, right? Still, she couldn't help but have the feeling that something wasn't quite right. It was a feeling that went beyond the annoyance she felt at Nate leaving her side in search of the refreshments for the fifty millionth time, or the fact that her future in-laws hadn't formally announced their son's engagement to herself yet, or that Misty Bass was noticeably upset that the Archibalds had 'taken over' the ball in her opinion by sponsoring it this year, despite the fact that she was the chairperson of the charity organization that was receiving the proceeds from the ball.

No, the feeling Blair felt was one that made her feel both anticipation and dread. As she noticed Nate constantly, nonchalantly checking the crowd, Blair wondered if he was expecting Serena to suddenly appear...and on some level an appearance by Serena was something to both anticipate and dread, since she missed her best friend dearly...but then again there was always their shared history with Nate, and that was enough to always look at Serena with a jealous eye, especially since she was reunited with Nate. Thus, Blair coyly scanned the crowd, while unconsciously spinning her engagement ring around her finger. She spotted someone then, someone who wasn't Serena, but still made her feel a bit off kilter to say the least.

Stealthily making his way through the crowd like a man on a mission was none other than a very sexy and slightly pissed, Chuck Bass. His business with Adidas had taken him far longer than he had anticipated, having been requested to go to their various headquarters throughout Europe and Asia to analyze their finances and so forth, as well as trying to make connections with the one law firm in London for Blair's behalf, and looking into real estate in St John's Wood, Primrose Hill, and other high class locations, and even scoping out diamond rings at the Harry Winston jewelers during a stop in Paris, Chuck had been a very busy man on a mission. His ultimate goal being to arrive back in New York with the career, the real estate, and the ring, present it all to Blair Waldorf and hear what her answer would be. Knowing where she was in life now after their brief reunion in January, he knew she was at the stage where she was more than ready to get married...so unlike years earlier when they'd dated in college, he strongly suspected she'd say yes to him now.

Unfortunately what he wasn't prepared for was to land in the city with his plethora of gifts, ready to propose, only to learn that Blair had gotten engaged to Nate Archibald in the weeks since he'd last been with her on Valentine's Day. It'd only been nearly a month, but apparently much could happen in a month. Knowing Blair's past history with Nate, he shouldn't have been entirely surprised, but still he was angry and annoyed by it all. Yet, he was also a bit curious to know the real status of their relationship, also knowing their past history, so when he learned that the Archibalds would be making their son's formal engagement announcement at the Met's Annual Charity Ball, which his chairperson mother had reminded him of for the upteenth time, he decided to go.

Now, as he made his way toward Blair, slightly drunk, Chuck momentarily wondered if he was doing the right thing, but when he saw her in that dress, he knew he was.

"Hello, Blair..." he seductively drawled, eying her like a lascivious wolf.

"Ch-uck...it's so good to see you. I didn't realize you were back in town. You should have called...I nearly thought you dropped off the face of the earth." she replied with a nonchalance that quickly turned to a spark of anger and concern.

Catching that moment, he knew he might have a chance. "I was...busy. Being hired as the CFO of a multi-billion dollar, international sports company...as well as other business I had to tend to, certainly kept me busy these past few weeks...but apparently not as busy as you've been. Which is why I thought I would come over here and offer my...congratulations on your engagement to Nate Archibald..." his voice a seductive growl.

"Thanks...but how did you know?" she gasped, staring into the seductively dark eyes that were staring into her's.

"Let's say...I...know everything." he bemusedly chuckled, then let his voice drop another octave, as he growled. "Though I am curious...you're engaged to your dream boy, you have the chance for everything you've ever wanted...but are you happy? Does he...satisfy your every need?" he leaned down and whispered in her ear, his breath like a warm caress against her ear and neck.

"Yes...Nate and I have an amazing sex life..." she moaned, though not entirely convincing herself, let alone Chuck.

"Really? Well...then he must be a real...winner. Thus...I must congratulate you on a choice well made..." he seductively, sarcastically replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek, though he found her ear instead and coyly, gently bit her earlobe between his teeth, before soothing it with his tongue and lips, like a cat marking its mate, while his friendly embrace turned seductive as his hand slid down her body, his large hand cupping the roundest part of her ass, as he pulled her soft body against his hard one.

If Blair thought she could resist Chuck before, she definitely couldn't now. Not with his lips against her ear and neck and their bodies pressed so tightly together she could feel he'd already begun to grown hard under his tuxedo. He felt and smelled so sexy, of cologne, sex, and his own personal musk, she couldn't help but succumb a bit, inadvertently reaching down and squeezing his Bassian ass like a ripe peach.

"Mm...I knew it. Have sex with me, baby. Just once, that's all I need...and so do you." he chuckled, seductively persuading her even more.

"No I don't...I'm with Nate...and you're disgusting!" she chided.

"Then why are you still gripping my ass?" he devilishly mused, looking down at her with a naughty gleam.

"Oh...you! Though I could say the same to you too, Chuck." she scowled and reluctantly tried to pull away, but it was no use because he was right. Against her better judgment, she was lusting after Chuck Bass and his seductively wicked mouth, hot body, and quick whit.

"Ah...you know me..." he coyly chuckled, as she replied "Indeed I do...which is why we seriously need to talk...in privacy." as she grabbed his hand, checked to notice Nate was currently occupied chatted with some other people, and together Blair and Chuck dodged the party to talk alone, ducking into the Egypt Room of the Met.

Once they were alone though, instead of talking, Blair pulled Chuck behind a mummy's sarcophagus and proceeded to kiss him, which Chuck met her in kind, pulling her dress down at the top to bare her breasts to his greedy hands and mouth as she moaned in pleasure. Part way through their strip tease make out, Blair mumbled off handedly "While we're at it...would you care if I was hypothetically, say...pregnant with Nate's child?" as he kissed his way down her body on his way toward her crotch.

"Mm...not really. I'd just tell the kid, say hello to uncle Chuck..." he mused, as he then lifted her short skirt and proceeded to kiss her thighs and the mound between them, using his wicked fingers and tongue to touch, lave, and suckle her pearl to oblivion, as Blair just let her eyes roll back and moaned "Oh fuck...Chuck" and buried her fingers in his dark hair as he had her.

Blair thought she'd nearly die afterwards, but Chuck clearly wasn't done, as he stood up, kissed her so that she could still taste herself on his lips as they kissed, wrapped her thighs around his waist, and impaled her with his throbbing member. He thrust and thrust, as the beat of their bodies echoed the beat of their hearts, until they both came in a glorious shutter, collapsing against each other and pressing their damp foreheads together as they stared momentarily into each other's eyes. They both knew what they had done had been wrong, even if it had felt right at the time, and despite Blair being the one to apologize first, Chuck was the one who's eyes seemed to bear the most shame and bared his hurt soul to her.

Stealthily the pair of them helped to straighten each other's clothes, and Chuck even helped her wipe off with his handkerchief, before they both entered the party again, Blair tentatively intent to break up with Nate out of guilt and resurgent feelings toward Chuck. However when she scanned the room, Blair noticed that Nate was chatting with none other than his brief, one-time girlfriend from rehab, Georgina Sparks. Knowing how much Georgina loved to manipulate situations...just like Chuck Bass...Blair suddenly jumped to the conclusion that it had all been a set up. How convenient it was that Georgina was there for Nate at the same time Chuck had arrived and proceeded to seduce her. Obviously Chuck had schemed with Georgina, to have her distract Nate while he was busy seducing herself! And Blair had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker. She'd thought she'd caught herself a Bass...but he turned out to be rotten after all.

It didn't take long after jumping to that conclusion that Blair let go of Chuck's hand and ran straight to Nate in an attempt to peel Georgina off of him, as the Captain and Anne stepped onto the dais and requested Nate and Blair to join them there. The Archibalds continued then to make their toast to their newly engaged son Nate and his fiancée and their future daughter-in-law Blair Waldorf. The young couple took their flutes of champagne for the toast, smiled at the crowd and broke out in a dramatic kiss, which caused certain people in the audience, namely Chuck Bass, to glower perplexedly up at them, his heart-break hidden under the false smile he attempted to wear, but he couldn't hide the disappointed look in his eyes.

Chuck was more than a bit fed up with Blair Waldorf and her hot and cold games, even if he did feel a modicum of guilt over attempting to seduce her away from her fiancé. Still, there had been a connection he'd felt and he was sure she'd felt too, despite the fact she was engaged to Nate Archibald. Chuck didn't know what had set Blair off so suddenly, other than pure shame and guilt, and perhaps Georgina Sparks. Thus, when the Archibalds' toast ended, Chuck sought out Georgina to talk to her, an action that was not missed by Blair...and proceeded to nonchalantly interrogate her off to the side.

From her vantage point with Nate, Blair viewed that scene with little more than jealousy, suspicion and anger that there was little she could do to break up Chuck and Georgina's little tet-a-tet without causing a scene, and that her suspicions about the two of them scheming together was proving to be true right before her eyes. Thus she attempted to ignore them, and pasted on her best high class smile for the crowd of well wishers that crowded around Blair and Nate, acting as if she was the happiest girl in the world.

Chuck's conversation with Georgina just revealed that she'd arrived there out of duty to a family member who thought she shouldn't shirk on her assigned philanthropic duties that were part of a current probation sentence, and that she hadn't known for certain that Nate Archibald was going to be there, but decided to chat him up once she realized he was. Georgina then posed the same offer to Chuck that she had to Nate, and since he had nothing better to do now that Blair had so publicly abandoned him for Nate, he took her up on it for the night, taking her to his hook up pad at the Empire Hotel instead of his actual apartment. He'd dated and slept with enough crazy, high strung people in his time, what was one more, for the night?

That night, Blair went back home, letting Nate spend the night at her place, but when he suggested sex, she feigned a headache...although to be honest, it wasn't very fake by 2 AM...and declined, wanting sleep more than another round of sex with anyone else after her dramatic night with Chuck and everyone else. Nate took it in stride and fell asleep, curled up behind Blair, who tried to sleep despite fitfully fuming over her imaginings of Chuck and Georgina's probable night of wild sex and mutually laughing over their attempt at humiliation of her and Nate...when in reality, the other pair had only had wild, sloppy sex once, then passed out from some of the drugs Georgina had had stashed in her purse.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The next day, Blair woke up bleary-eyed and a little worse for wear, as she hid the majority of her looks behind over-sized Chanel sunglasses and a hat, as she made her way to her doctor's appointment on the Upper East Side. She definitely wanted to keep her appointment so that she could confirm her pregnancy, make sure everything was okay, and make sure that her dalliance with Chuck the night before hadn't injured her baby...or caused some obscure 'twins pregnancy' to occur. Going mostly off of information she found online, Blair had started to panic that she'd be one of those 1 in a million women who conceive 'twins' at two different times...and as her luck would go, by two different guys...thus she'd go to her gynecologist only to learn that she was in fact pregnant with BOTH Nate's and Chuck's babies. How she'd explain that to anyone was something she didn't want to contemplate.

Nervously, Blair waited in the waiting room, thumbing through out of date magazines and silently judging the other expectant mothers who also waited in the office, as she waited her turn. Finally, she was called back to the examination room, where she lay back on the plush table-bed and waited until her doctor arrived. Her doctor was pleasant enough, asking her questions, talking about her right to choose, as well as prenatal care, and self care, all the while examining her and confirming the pregnancy with an in-office urine test. It was then that Blair insisted on an ultra-sound, as she verbally expressed her fears about having a twins pregnancy, so acting like it was all on Blair's insistence, the doctor ordered the ultra-sound.

Once the doctor began to scan her abdomen for the baby, Blair piped up "Okay...tell me it straight, Amy, I can take it. It's fraternal twins, isn't it?"

"Ha ha...no not quite. You only have one sac with only one fetus growing securely in your uterus, Blair, right there. Rest assured, you're not having twins. Still though...based on your symptoms and the size of your little one, your pregnancy seems to be farther along than the two to four weeks you were guessing. By my guess and estimation, your fetus was conceived back in January because its already past the eighth week of development stage. We'll keep an eye on it's further development, but for now I will say you are speculatively due in November or possibly even early October." the doctor replied, showing Blair the ultra-sound scan.

Doing her own mental calculations, Blair suddenly realized her other fear had been proven true, although a DNA test that she truthfully didn't want to take would really prove it true, that most likely last night hadn't been her baby saying hello to 'uncle Chuck'...but instead it was 'daddy' coming home. "_Ohmigod...it's not Nate's baby, but instead I'm pregnant with Chuck's baby Bass?! Now what am I gonna do?" _Blair inwardly moaned, as she wished Serena was around, so that she could talk it out with her best girl friend over a pint of Jeni's ice cream and a box of Pierre Hermes Macaroons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Your Q's: **__Dear GG,_

_Is it best to keep a secret if the truth would change your change your life's dreams in ways you don't want it to? Or just keep up with the lies so that life can continue on as it is?"_

_Sincerely,_

_Nervous Secret Keeper_

_**My A's: **__Dear Nervous,_

_My advice to you is that honesty is the best policy, even if it retaining a lie will continue with the status quo. Yet, you must remember that the truth will always reveal itself in the end...so be prepared._

_And as you know, secrets are something I'm no stranger to as well...;)_

_XOXO,_

_GG_

Life continued on for Blair Waldorf as she was surprisingly excited about her upcoming baby, even if she did dread some parts of the pregnancy, such as getting fat, morning sickness, telling her bosses and coworkers about it, and the issue concerning it's paternity. As far as that last issue was concerned, in the end she decided to keep the truth behind her child's paternity something only she knew for sure. The less Nate and his family knew about it, the better. Then life, and their engagement, could continue on as usual and no one would suspect a thing.

So far everything was going as she'd always imagined it would...with a few differences because she was still nervous that someone would discover the truth. Plus she felt she just had to tell somebody...but after the vague answer she got from Gossip Girl about telling the truth, she really wanted to talk to someone in person. She was almost tempted to slip into the confessional at St Patrick's Cathedral to seek anonymous advice from a priest...but before she resorted to that, her friend Serena sent her a text message alerting her that she'd be coming to town on a job assignment.

After her brief career in films that were pretty much remakes and sequels to Breakfast At Tiffany's (a fact Blair was insanely jealous of) , Serena parlayed her career into a gig with the Travel Channel where she was able to travel to various locations to taste their local cuisine, nightlife, daytime pursuits, and culture over all. This job had made her even more famous in some circles than her movie career had, so she not only had a crew that followed her around from location to location, but also unseen handlers. Quite the life.

That day, Serena met Blair at a small cafe not far from Blair's apartment building, breezing in like the chic, breezy, natural beauty that she was, wearing a camel colored trench, designer jeans, and knee high suede boots. The epitome of cool, casual, vintage style.

"B! There you are! It's so good to see you! I apologize for not keeping up but my schedule with the show has been horrendous! I was glad when my producers told me we were filming in New York for the next few days. I'm supposed to be filming the local culture throughout the city, so I'd thought I'd stop by here first and tell you hi." Serena gushed as she greeted her friend and sat at the table.

"Thanks S...and hi. I'm glad you finally have time to visit...because I have so much to tell you." Blair replied, nonchalantly showing her left hand with it's ring.

"Ah...is that what I think it is? You got engaged? Congratulations B! Who's the lucky guy? Chuck?" Serena mused, giving her friend a hug, then glancing at the ring.

"Chuck? Why would you ever think that?" Blair nervously chided her, trying to brush off Serena's suggestion in a haughty tone.

"Well because of what I heard about you and him at Kati's wedding and afterwards. Then I happened to run into him in Paris, where he was standing in line buying macaroons at Pierre Hermes, and he'd told me how he was going to the Harry Winston store in Paris to pick up a gift he'd especially ordered for a certain lady who'd returned in his life...and since he seemed intent to tell me, and he was buying your favorite macaroons, I'd thought that it might be you. Sorry if I spoiled the surprise." Serena warily explained.

"Really? Well I...well...yes I briefly reunited with Chuck again between New Year's and Valentine's Day...but then he disappeared supposedly on business and didn't call me, the basstard. So I could care less about what gifts Chuck Bass might now buy some strange woman in Europe...and can go back to having hook ups like James Bond, for all I care..." Blair tried to dismiss the revelation with an air of indifference, although Serena could tell her friend was more that a little upset. Quickly regaining her composure, she went on. "Because I'm now engaged to Nate Archibald...just as I always imagined I would be by now. Don't you recognize the Vanderbilt Cartier diamond, S?"

"Oh...this was Nate's grandmother's ring? I'd thought it looked vaguely familiar." Serena sighed whistfully for a moment, then perked up. "Well congratulations B on your engagement to Nate! Ha ha, I knew one of the two of us would snag him eventually..." Serena exclaimed as she gave her friend a hug, yet thought_ "Although I'd always thought it'd be me._" as she continued on "...though with all of your planning and scheming, I should've guessed it'd be you. So how does it feel getting everything you've ever wanted?"

"All I've ever wanted?" Blair asked, slightly perplexed.

"Oh just the career, the engagement to Nate, and so on..." Serena replied.

"Oh yes. Well I'm not quite an attorney yet...but yeah it feels pretty great, so thanks S." Blair replied, although to be honest she wasn't entirely satisfied, if only mainly because of the little secret that she kept, which was weighing on her conscious even if she didn't want it to.

"There is something else...although I'd rather tell you back at my place..." Blair added, wanting to reveal her impending motherhood to her best friend out of the public eye, so that it wouldn't end up on Gossip Girl, for example. Although, given the revelations Serena had just told her about Chuck Bass buying gifts, which apparently included some of her favorite things, perhaps telling S about her pregnancy would be telling the biggest gossip girl of all?

"Okay, let's go. I'd love to see what you've done with your place since the last time I visited. Oh you wouldn't believe some of the places I've visited in my travels and how some people live. From opulent palaces to literal 'holes-in-the-wall'...but somehow they're all creative, comfortable, and I always feel welcome." Serena mused. "Still...its great to be back in the City. And speaking of that...for my latest project I was encouraged to include friends on my adventures, visiting some of my favorite old haunts around the city, so I thought that having both you and Nate join me would be perfect. It would be perfect. The three musketeers back again...what do you say, B?" Serena enthused, as they left the cafe and walked on towards Blair's building.

"I...suppose that might be fun. As long as I have the time for it, with my work schedule and all."

"Oh...I think we can work something out. You work for your dad's old firm, don't you B? I'm sure you can pull some strings...or at least I will. Usually when most people know that the Travel Channel wants to film, they take notice. Plus I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Serena mused, as Blair pondered at her friend's potential means of persuasion.

They soon arrived back at Blair's apartment, which Serena complimented her on her classic style, even if she thought it needed something more to make the place really pop. Thus, she suggested that she buy several turkish carpets and some Moroccan scarves she'd seen in a bizarre during her travels, which she'd thought would make lovely wall hangings.

"I don't know S. Ecclectic is more your style...or it would remind me too much of the time I had to live with Vanessa and her sister back in high school, and I'd rather not relive those days if I don't have to." Blair replied indignantly.

"As if dating Nate again isn't reliving the past as well..." Serena mumbled out loud.

"What did you say, S? I didn't quite catch it."

"Uh nevermind B. Anyway, what would you have in mind when it comes to redecorating?" Serena nonchalantly inquired.

"Oh I dunno...a living room that's classic, yet spacious...that leads to a beautiful staircase that leads upstairs to the bedrooms and baths. Off of the living room would be a dining area with imported tone-on-tone wallpaper, a Chippendales dining room table and chairs and buffet, and off of that a classic, yet modern kitchen with white cabinets and stainless steel appliances, Borsche and SubZero of course, and a butler's pantry off of that. Upstairs would have at least two bedrooms beyond the Master Suite, which would have it's own private bath which is large enough for his & her's sinks, a jacuzzi bath tub, and a shower which could double as a sauna. The Master Suite would also have a large king-sized bed, although I'm not sure if I'd want a classic, antique style bedframe or a platform bed? I suppose it depends upon what my husband wants..." Blair mused as she stood, daydreaming about her dream house and the future.

"Wow...it sounds like you want a townhouse, B...similar to the one you grew up in? Or perhaps Nate? And a shower large enough to double as a sauna? I bet I could imagine what you could use that one for..." Serena cheekily insinuated.

"For shower sex with my man? Oh but of course..." Blair coyly admitted, momentarily daydreaming about just that, until she realized that the suave, sexy man she was imagining herself with was definitely not Nate Archibald. "_Oh gawd...why am I daydreaming about sex in the shower with Chuck Bass? I need to stop this...NOW...because I'm with Nate! Even though Chuck was so good at shower sex...and so hot, with the water running down his body and little smirk when he...Oh I need to stop this..." _Blair inwardly chided herself as she briefly remembered a particularly hot moment with Chuck in his shower, before she tried unsuccessfully to forget about it.

Serena stared perplexedly at Blair's lackadaisical expression and commented "Blair...what are you thinking about? Or perhaps I don't even wanna know."

"Uh...maybe you're right, S. Uh...scone?" Blair replied as she offered her friend a scone from a nearby bakery.

"Don't mind if I do. Mm...this is good B...So what did you want to talk about that you didn't want to reveal in the cafe?" Serena curiously inquired.

"Oh...only that...not only am I engaged...but I'm also pregnant with a baby...and I was wondering if you'd be a godmother." Blair revealed, nervously excited.

"Wow...you just reunited with Nate and you're already pregnant? Wow...I don't even know what to say? Other than, congratulations." Serena replied, surprised and nearly speechless, as she leaned forward and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks S. And on the godmother angle?"

"Oh, yes of course, B. I'd be glad to...even if I do travel a lot." Serena mused, as she shared tears of joy over her friend's good fortunate, while she herself was a bit sad over the idea that she really had lost Nate to Blair, now that a baby was on the way for the two of them.

"Thanks...it means a lot. Ha ha...now you'll have to plan both a bridal shower and a baby shower for me...as your duty as my very best friend and all." Blair coyly mused.

"Oh...yes...though perhaps not at the same time...ha ha." Serena teased, then went on. "Yeah when I saw you at the cafe and even here in your home, I'd thought there was something different about you...and that you might've gained some weight since the last time I saw you...but I didn't want to mention it because I know how you are with your old eating disorder and all..."

"You think I look fat? Hmmf...I guess I'm already gaining my mother's butt...Oh great..." she sarcastically replied, pouting a bit.

"Ha ha...it's only normal that a woman gains weight when she's pregnant...so don't feel bad. Plus it just gives you another excuse for our favorite pastime...shopping!"

"Yeah...but I don't know if I want to show off my big ass in Bergdorf's, Bendels, or Barney's yet, until I feel more comfortable in my skin again. Plus I don't quite have the money for the places I'd really like to go...like Versace, Gucci, Prada, Fendi, or even the DKNY or Tommy Hilfiger stores." Blair sighed, a little dejected, as she sunk into her sofa, attempting to hide her still rather petite body behind an accent pillow she'd pulled onto her lap.

"Oh you're not that fat yet B!" Serena teased, as she tried in vain to pull the pillow from Blair's grasp, but she held firm. "Anyway, I'd thought we'd go shopping on my card. My producers gave me this card to use on my adventures and for whatever expenses that I incur...and since I haven't used it on any big ticket purchases lately and I have carte blanche...I'd thought that I could splurge." she added, showing the AMEX Black card her producers gave her, which caused Blair to salivate, since she hadn't had a AMEX Black since she was a teenager. "But since you're afraid of appearing in public to try on clothes, maybe we can just check out what's available online first..." Serena finally suggested, which was a suggestion Blair definitely agreed to.

They started browsing online, although Serena had ideas for where she wanted to look first.

"Ooh I should get something cute for your baby B!" Serena said as she perused the internet on Blair's laptop. "I should get you one of the new Squishables! They're so cute! You could have a Squishable Waffle, a Squishable Donut, a Squishable Humpback Whale..." she cooed as Blair interrupted her.

"How about a Squishable...Bass?" Blair nonchalantly asked.

"Squishable Bass? I don't know if they have one of those yet in production...I'll have to check. Still any reason why you chose that?" Serena asked, checking the website to confirm her comment about the request.

"Because...only you, S, would love a Squishable Waffle, Donut, or Humpback Whale." Blair sarcastically replied, "while I'd prefer a Bass...for my baby that is."

"Really? Is there any special reason you prefer a Squishable Bass and not a Squishable Archibald?" Serena teased, as Blair looked at her perplexedly for a moment, until she asked "Do they have those?"

"No...but they have some weird ones called a Chilulu and an Axotol...but none of them look like they'd be named Nate." Serena chuckled. Then went on "Still...you didn't answer my question...any special reason why you would want a Squishable Bass over a Humpback Whale or something? As in it would remind you of someone, B?" Serena teased.

"If you think I'd want a Bass because I'm still pining for Chuck...that is the furthest from the truth! I'm with Nate, we're planning our wedding and I'm having his baby. I'm perfectly happy." Blair exclaimed, although in that moment her baby kicked her rib especially hard, reminding her much like Pinocchio's nose, that she wasn't entirely telling the truth to her best friend, Serena.

"Oh okay...if you say so, B. Anyway I'll see what I can do about having the Squishables crew make a Bass Squishy just for you, B. I know Zoe and her friends, so it shouldn't be a problem." Serena commented, flipping between the Squishables website and her own facebook page.

"You know that Zoe chick who invented Squishables?" Blair asked, surprised and slightly jealous.

"Sure. We were in an Economics class together at Yale, the semester you went to Oxford and a...met up with Chuck Bass. Anyway, Zoe and I became friends and stayed in touch even after school and her career change from software design and economics...to making a cottage industry of designing stuffed animals and selling them online and in stores." Serena replied nonchalantly, conversing with her friends online while simultaneously talking with Blair in her apartment.

"Oh...well I'm glad you were able to thrive at Yale and make so many new friends." Blair replied, checking her phone and vaguely straightening up her apartment.

"You know, if you get the Waffle Squishy, your cat Kitty Minky might think you bought him a new bed? It's been proven to be the case for the Butter Toast one, with photographic evidence by not only one cat owner, but also Zoe herself! Ha ha...apparently her little toy dog loves to curl up on it too!" Serena chuckled, as she showed Blair the photos of a dark cat and a curly haired dog each curled up on the flat stuffed object that vaguely looked like a large, furry piece of toast with happy animie eyes.

"Very cute. Well I suppose if you want to buy the Buttered Toast or the Waffle Squishable for my cat Kitty Minky, that's up to you, S. Although I usually get most of his things from Pets On Lex. As far as my baby...well maybe one of the little ones...like the Tuxedo Kitty or the Baby Beluga or if you can convince Zoe to make a Bass one, I'd love it. Yes...I would imagine it wouldn't be that difficult to make a Baby Bass...it might happen quite by accident...I should know..." Blair nonchalantly replied, her voice trailing off in the end as she became lost in thought, and momentarily rubbed her stomach.

"Oh so you would take the Waffle or the Toast Squishy for your cat, but what you really want for your child is either one of the kitties, the Beluga Whale, or a Bass shaped one, in a Mini, if I can convince Zoe to make one for you? Right? And what were you saying about a Baby Bass being easy?" Serena asked, as she took notes about what her friend preferred.

"Yeah that's right about the stuffed animals...and never mind about that last bit about a Baby Bass...Whatever you choose or you and your friend Zoe can do is fine by me, for now." Blair replied, trying to deflect Serena away from her comment about Basses before she revealed too much.

"All right, B, that's cool. But I'll see what I can do about convincing Zoe and her cohorts into making a Mini Bass Squishy, just for you and your baby. I know Nate loved to sail on his yacht, so it only stands to reason his child would like sea life too, including sea bass." Serena teasingly replied.

"A Squishable C. Bass?" Blair asked, suddenly picturing a stuffed doll that sort of looked like Chuck Bass, and how that would look on her bed.

"Yeah the fish? Unless you want it to look like a big mouth bass, like the Captain caught once on that fishing trip he took Nate, Chuck, and some of their friends to Louisiana back when we were like ten or so." Serena replied, recalling a memory she seemed to recall better than Blair, although she remembered the stuffed fish plaque that hung on the wall in Captain Archibald's home office.

"Oh yeah...no, either a sea bass or the big mouth bass would be fine, S. I guess my mind has just been other places today..." she nonchalantly laughed, trying to brush it off.

"Yeah maybe early pregnancy brain...unless it's just your subconscious telling you that you're still not over Chuck, B..." Serena mused aloud.

"Ha ha ha...that can't be further from the truth, S." Blair laughed, trying to deflect Serena, although she was surprised by how well her friend could guess her thoughts. "Anyway...you said that you'd help me shop for myself...so where are the websites?" she added as Serena laughed "Yes ma'am.." and typed in bluefly dot com.

xoxoxoxo

The next few days were a whirlwind for Blair Waldorf as she and Nate followed Serena around on her various adventures throughout the city. From trips to the Guggenhiem and the Met, which Blair preferred, to more ecclectic places such as the South Street Seaport Museum, Catherine Angiel's Gallery, The Tenement Museum, The City Reliquary, Museum of the Moving Image, and 5 Pointz. Gastro delights such as Jean Georges, Delmonico's, and Le Cirque, which Blair loved, to more inexpensive ones such as Four and Twenty Blackbirds, The Doughnut Plant, and Veselka, which were delicious, though a little common.

It wasn't that she really disliked visiting some of those museums and restaurants in general per say, it was just that they weren't places she wanted to visit on camera. Especially when those visits included participation in the process. Why Blair would gladly buy pies from Blackbirds or donuts and other pastries from the Doughnut Plant (even if in her opinion, she'd rather buy her pastries at La Maison Du Chocolat), but with Serena in charge of the show and wanting to "Try everything" it became a far more hands on process.

Suddenly before they knew it, the three of them were given t shirts to wear with the bakery's logo printed on the front, and aprons to don, before they'd be elbow deep in flour as they were taught how to make pies, donuts, and other confectioneries on screen. Serena was able to make the t shirts work for her, taking a size small and tying it into a knot in the back, which stretched the logos tightly over her chest and exposing a bit of her navel, just above her low slung jeans and apron, making her look more like a 'Hooter Girl' than a baker. Nate's t shirt poured over his fit chest and made him look like a male model posing as a baker. When Blair tried her t shirt on, all they'd had was a medium, which was slightly too loose, so she attempted to tie it back too, just like Serena, but instead of achieving the desired affect of looking cute and sexy like her friend, she just looked cue and pregnant...her tightened tee suddenly emphasizing her burgeoning pregnant body instead. (Not necessarily the look she had in mind when she imagined her cable television debut)

Not being much of a baker, Blair tried her best, even if she ended up with flour smudged across her cheek, boob and belly, and icing and sprinkles covering her hands, after her attempt at making donuts. Still Serena got all of the attention, despite becoming almost as messy, because she was able to still look cute and sexy and thus had people from not only the baking staff fawning all over her, but also Nate Archibald, who seemed to be digging into the demonstration with the same enthusiasm as Serena, making googly eyes at her the whole time, instead of his pregnant fiancee ...at least in Blair's opinion.

With that, later that night, after she was home, Blair kept pondering _"Oh why does Nate have to always pay so much attention to Serena instead of me? It's always Serena, Serena, Serena...even though **I **am his fiancee...who's pregnant with his baby, as far as he knows...which will be his baby..I command it! Anyway, I'll bring Nate around, coz he's my baby and we're meant to be, even if he's temporarily blinded by 'golden perfection' and the celebrity of S at the moment. Blah!...Yeah I'm really sure if it'd been Chuck, he would've went along with Serena's idea of going to the Doughnut Plant and actually helping to make the donuts...he'd rather buy dessert than bake it, just like myself...Although he has since mellowed out after his experience at Deep Springs, and he is more hands on sometimes now...so maybe he would have? But even so, I'm sure he wouldn't have ignored me for S, like Nate did. Instead Chuck probably would've tried to stuff flour down my pants...wait a minute, why am I still thinking about Chuck Bass? Maybe my baby is to blame?" _Blair sighed as she rolled around in bed, mentally roiling over Nate and Serena and being forced to bake, thoughts of Chuck, and or her baby, rolling through her mind...until she was a bit of a mess. Eventually falling asleep, determined that she'd have a better day the next day. Her plans for the future would work out, Nate would marry her, not run off with Serena, their baby would be born, they'd live happily ever after, an she'd try to forget about Chuck Bass if she could...even if her cravings for bananas, peanuts, and Pepperidge Farm Goldfish crackers, and memories of the last time they were together, didn't help._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time continued to pass for everyone that year, as everyone continued in their careers and to prepare for the momentous events in their lives. Nate was able to get a tenuous position with his father's company, mainly because he'd felt obligated and knew it would please his fiancée Blair Waldorf...even if to be perfectly honest he'd rather just be sailing and traveling. Satisfying his wanderlust for adventure, rather than settling down to a 9 to 5 career like his family coaxed him to do. So far his job mainly included online research and corporate headhunting, scoping out people's resumes online, then calling them in for potential interviews or corporate meetings. He didn't mind some of it because he found it to be an easy job so far and he didn't mind talking to people on the phone, or the pot he was able to score from some of his co-workers...but at other times his mind would wander to situations he'd rather be in.

Fueled by a vivid imagination and Blair hounding him about wedding and honeymoon plans suddenly, he'd picture his perfect honeymoon. He imagined himself piloting a yacht in the middle of a crystal clear, blue, blue ocean...perhaps in the Caribbean...with the only thing in sight is the sky, the sea, and a bikini clad...Serena Vanderwoodsen sunning herself on the bow of his boat, the wind blowing her long blond hair into the air, her skin smelling like coconut oil...and from then his imagination would venture to stripping both himself and Serena naked before having hot sex on the bow of the boat, until they dove into the ocean to swim, play, make out and start all over again. The perfect honeymoon...but with the wrong girl, so it seemed.

"_Shiiit...Serena? I'm supposed to be thinking about honeymooning with Blair, not Serena. Even though honeymooning with Serena would be a lot more fun, than Blair and her baby...uh did I just think that? Oh yeah...heh heh...too bad polygamy isn't legal." _Nate would muse in secret, though he never told anyone, especially his fiancée, Blair.

Secrets, however, were not something just on Nate's shoulders though, because his fiancée, Blair Waldorf had a few of her own as well. It wasn't just the paternity of her baby, which she attempted to mentally bend to her will and refused to take a paternity test for, but also her other plans for the future. Oh she was still on track with her wedding and her baby, choosing to marry after the baby was born so that she wouldn't have to resort to wearing anything more than a size 2 wedding gown, and her career as a paralegal was going as well as ever (even though she could tell her co-workers were resenting her inevitable maternity leave by the looks a few gave her) however she kept receiving intriguing offers from a quite prestigious law firm in London. Offers to aid her in becoming a solicitor with nice financial and fringe benefits packages the likes of which she hadn't seen from her father's original firm in New York. She didn't know where they were coming from, but they were very intriguing indeed. Blair only two issues she was initially concerned with. First her pregnancy, then Nate. When inquiring about her pregnancy, the firm informed her that she could wait until after the baby was born to take the position. Concerning Nate and finding him a job overseas was her own concern with him, however perhaps he could transfer to the British office of the company he currently worked for? She pondered on that idea for awhile, but so far hadn't had the opportunity to broach the subject quite yet. Thus, she intended to bring up the topic soon, planning an intimate dinner for the two of them as the means to begin.

xoxoxoxo

As Blair was planning her intimate dinner with Nate, at his new home in London, Chuck Bass was relaxing in his living room flipping through the television channels, absent-mindedly thinking on business, his latest date and the dinner plans he'd made for the next evening, and thinking about home and his friends and family in New York. Suddenly, while flipping through the satellite channels, he came across a travel show which had more than a few people he knew. There on his 50 inch screen, slightly larger than life, was three of his oldest friends, Serena Vanderwoodsen, Nate Archibald, and Blair Waldorf, touring a variety of New York City's most amusing places. From a variety of museums and restaurants he'd known all of his life, to smaller, more eclectic and inexpensive alternatives, some of which even he hadn't been to yet, Chuck was amused by the variety of places they visited. He was also especially amused by the reactions of disgust from Blair which he could tell she'd attempted to hide just below the surface, behind the coy smile and slightly bitch-faced mask she wore when she'd known the camera was on her.

The part of the episode that Chuck especially liked were the participation parts, where Serena had enthusiastically agreed to help make first pies at Four and Twenty Blackbirds, then donuts at the Doughnut Plant, recruiting her two guests along with her of course. Serena jumped right in, and like a salivating puppy, Nate eagerly followed along, but Blair was a little more reluctant, he could tell...at least until it became an unofficial competition. Then Blair eagerly followed along, scooping, mixing, and kneading until she was slightly ahead of Nate and Serena for a bit. That is until she had trouble with her pie crust, but didn't get the same amount of eager help as Serena because she wasn't the host, just the host's guest. In the end, even though all eyes were on Serena and the effort she'd made, not only making camera ready desserts, but also maintaining her appearance, continuing to look especially hot, Chuck for some reason was more drawn to Blair. Maybe it was her determined effort. Maybe it was how cute she looked in her t shirt, with her hair tied back and a bit of flour on her cheek and body. Or maybe it was because she momentarily looked like she was about to bitch slap Nate for fawning over Serena and so obviously ignoring her, but whatever the reason she was what drew his attention.

"_Ha yeah get 'im, B. Don't blame Archibald for looking, coz Serena's the type of chick I wouldn't kick out of bed either, unless there's room enough on the floor...ha ha ha...But come on, man! Your woman is right there beside you! She's not Serena, but she certainly not a bad piece. I wouldn't kick her out of bed, unless there's room enough on the floor...which she'd probably push us onto! Ha ha...aw yeah Blair Waldorf is a little wild cat when ya get her going...Heh if I'd been there I'd have had a little fun with making pies with her...and fingering her pie 'til its ready to eat. Ha ha, they don't call her the Queen Bee for nothing..." _Chuck mused, as he began daydreaming about Blair's pie and how much fun they could've had in the kitchen alone.

Suddenly, while watching the show, he suddenly realized something about Blair. "_Hm...did Blair gain weight? I know how she is about her weight, insisting on a Skinny Girl cocktail Dirty Martini, and so on, so for her to gain weight like that, it has to be something. Damn it if Archibald didn't knock her up! I let Nate Archibald take her out for Valentines Day...and what does he do but get engaged and knock her up...the bastard! What are the odds? For all the sex Blair and I had between New Years and Valentines Day, I'm surprised it wasn't me. Ha...maybe it is? But she would've said something, wouldn't she have? She hasn't so I guess it's not my problem after all. Argh...women...you try to help them, with careers, homes, and what you think will make them happy...and they're all bitches in the end. Even my latest date Claire, with her little BMW, or Adelaire, with her Pomeranian puppy, or Fleur, with her shoe and handbag collection..." _Chuck mused and stewed, suddenly realizing that all of his variety of girlfriends and dates within the past few months had been petite brunettes with a penchant for fashion and a personality some would term as a bitch. Pretty much all poor copies of the one petite brunette he'd really craved subconsciously even now.

He pondered on this as he fed his tropical fish in their built in fish tank, then slunk upstairs to his office and bedrooms to plot a plan to learn more about what Blair was up to and to plan what to do next. The mature thing would be to just let her be...but continue to help her obtain a better career despite her delicate condition. If that led her conveniently to London, England...then so be it. With that in mind, Chuck went back to making his plans for the near future.

xoxoxoxo

Blair's plans for dinner with Nate went smoother than she'd expected, at least at first. Reservations for the chic, urban restaurant Daniel, were made, and a new Herve Leger gown purchased for herself at Barney's, the car and driver expected at least an hour ahead of time. She had learned that with Nate, plans needed to be made far enough ahead of time so that everything would run smoothly enough, and so far that was the case. Nate arrived via taxi in a Helmut Lang suit, smelling of his favorite Nautica cologne, looking dashing as ever, despite having just come from work. Blair certainly wasn't ashamed to have him as her arm candy, as they made their way to the restaurant and was instantly ushered to their table. Everything seemed to be going perfectly so far, so each ordered, including having a bottle of Cludamel '95 be brought to the table.

"Hm...chamapagne? Are we celebrating something I forgot? And can you even have any, coz you're..." he mused, glancing between the bottle of champagne and his fiancée.

"Uh...yes...it's our six month anniversary...belated though! I apologize. Our baby's only due soon, but I don't think the doctor will mind if I have a little sip, surely Nate. In dedication of the future." she replied, cautiously trying to find the right words.

"All right, if you say so. Ha ha...although I'd imagine from your point of view our future includes wedding bells and baby buggies...and me working my ass off to support you, though I don't mind too much." Nate teased, glancing at her over his champagne flute.

"Oh Natie be serious, it's not going to be like that. I intend to still have my career...once we hire a respectable nanny...which shouldn't be too difficult once we make the move..." she chastised him, trailing off in the end.

"Move? What move? Don't tell me that you want to move to Westchester or Ossiling or any other suburbs...unless that's what you really want? I thought that you liked the City." he nonchalantly replied.

"I do...and I don't mean abandoning urban life entirely...but what do you think about moving to London? We could get a proper British nanny, and I could become a solicitor, and I'm sure you could obtain a position at your company's London headquarters or something...and we could live in Primrose Hill or St John's Wood, or Notting Hill even, you know how I adore the movie..." she replied, chuckling at the end as she rambled on.

"London, England? To...live? Are you serious, Blair?" he replied, astonished.

"Why yes, I..." she replied.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you? What if I don't want to move? What if I like the United States?" he curtly replied.

"Well I sort of made inquiries after I began receiving offers from a solicitor's office in London...but anyway, what do you mean, you don't want to move? You can't be serious! What about all of your traveling around the world on your yachts, trying to 'find yourself'? What if the only place I think I can find myself is London?" she countered, not willing to back down.

"Those trips were different. Anyway I never considered moving to someplace that is that cold, or that far from apple pie, and Lacrosse and good old American football. What if I told you I wanted us to move to Dallas, Texas and start drilling for oil?" Nate countered back.

"I...would think that you'd lost your mind...with visions of grandeur of becoming the next J.R. Ewing or something so preposterous." she retorted.

"See...well that's how I feel about your move to London. You know you won't become the next Miss Marple or something, no matter if you move to England or how many times you ride the Orient Express..." he countered.

"Oh seriously, Nate, you're so silly! Miss Marple wasn't a solicitor! No...I'll just become the next Dana Scott, but with a better love life...and then we'll move back to the US after a few years and take over a Stateside law firm just like her's is going to do to Pear...well let's just say another firm." she replied.

"Well I still like my idea of moving to Dallas better. You know there's an opening in the Dallas office, Blair."

"Really? Seriously though, Nate, I don't know if we should move there. It's too...rural...with the cowboys and all. Plus anyway you know JFK was killed there nearly fifty years ago. As much as I love to imagine us being like JFK and Jackie...with I dunno Serena as Marilyn Monroe probably...I don't want to be THAT much like them." she chided.

"Ha ha ha...all right I'll try not to drive past the book depository in a convertible with the top down." he teased, then added "Yeah if we lived in Dallas it'd be great! I could go to Cowboys games all the time! Too bad I'm not related to Tony Romo, because then we could have season tickets on the 50 yard line!"

"We? You only wish you were related to Tony Romo, Nate Archibald. I can only imagine how you'd be if you were! So perhaps its a good thing that you aren't." she haughtily replied, then pondered "Anyway, how did our discussion about moving to London England turn into one about moving to Dallas?"

"I don't know...but it sounds like a good idea to me..." he mused.

"Seriously, you'd move to London?" she enthusiastically replied.

"Only if you'd agree to Dallas too." he retorted.

"Oh Nathaniel Archibald!" she fumed as she almost lost it, then regained her composure before she made a scene. "All right, I'll do the mature thing and say I'll think about it."

"All right then...Likewise for me too." he mused in reply, quickly digging into his meal as Blair suddenly realised they were still at an impasse and had only tabled it for resolution at a later time. definitely not the best method for a budding lawyer attempting to resolve a conflict...but at the moment she was hungry, courtsey of her baby, so she reluctantly began to dig into her meal as well.

xoxoxoxo

A few weeks later, Blair's mother, Eleanor Waldorf-Rose, decided to surprise her daughter by throwing her a party in the form of a Baby Shower that she hosted, along with Serena, at King's Carriage House tea salon in the Upper East Side. It was a great location and the party went well for the most part, with Blair reveling in the opportunity to be back in the neighborhood she'd been destined to return to, even if some of it wasn't perfect. The cheesy games Serena insisted that they play were slightly embarrassing, especially the 'Diaper and Dress the Baby' contest which she had to do blindfolded against her other friends, and even a slightly intoxicated Nate Archibald, who just happened to pop in part way through the party, when it came time to eat and open a few gifts.

It was after the party was winding down, after someone had suggested a game of "Let's guess the size of B's baby bump" using lengths of crepe streamers, that Blair was approached in the lobby of the restroom by a party guest who was obviously been someone her mother had invited, having been friends with her for years.

"Blair Waldorf...I see you're doing well and pregnancy seems to suit you, if I do say so myself." the woman commented enthusiastically.

"Thank you Mrs Bass...I think."

"Oh call me Misty, darling, my friends do...and we are all adults aren't we? And yes, I do say that pregnancy does suit you...carrying the Archibald offspring and so forth. Ah but it reminds me of a time when I'd thought for sure you'd be someday be my daughter-in-law, carrying my grandchild, a Bass heir...instead. I'd thought for sure Charles and yourself were about to get engaged in college. Don't know what happened there..." Misty sighed wistfully.

"We thought we needed more time. Plus I...wanted a career first. I didn't want to be some 1950s housewife who married in or right out of college." Blair replied, tactfully stoic.

"Oh...I see. Hm...I know what you mean...though sometimes plans, or perhaps life...doesn't always go as planned. Let me tell you about a young woman I know..I'll call her 'Muffy'...who, although she wasn't an official cheerleader per-say, was the President of her high school pep squad, debate club, Academic Challenge team, and lead chairperson of Weemawee High's 'Save The Children' overseas orphan fund. She was the leader among the young women in her class, maintaining a decorum of style and taste with her unofficial school uniform of preppy skirts, blouses, cardigans, and a head band or bow...A style much like your own back in high school, if I remember correctly, Blair.

Given her achievements, Muffy was able to graduate from high school early, attending Mount Holyoke college an entire year ahead of her former classmates...one of who later went on to become a rather famous female columnist writer in the City, changing her name from Patty Greene to Carri...uh never mind her...Anywhow, Muffy continued to flourish at Mount Holyoke, continuing her leadership role by becoming chair of various clubs at the university.

Her life continued right on track...until she went to visit her relatives in Miami over the holidays...where she met a gorgeous boy fresh from West Point who claimed he was a relative of a popular shoe and apparel company on the East Coast...so when they both became a little uncharacteristically intoxicated and he promised he could get her free Weemaweejuns...uh Weejuns...uh penny loafers, which were popular at the time because of Michael Jackson and whatever else...if she followed him onto the family yacht...which she did and of course, one thing lead to another...if you catch my drift.

The young lovers continued their clandestine rendezvous over the holiday break and even Spring Break...clandestine only because the boy was Episcopalian rather than, as her parents would've preferred Jewish...and the next thing she knew, she had to change her plans. Mount Holyoke was no longer an option...because she was pregnant...so, since he had the potential for a decent career in the City, she and the young cadet did the right thing...propose and marry within weeks. I would say it was a near scandal in her hometown...but a move to the city and a name change or two helped to solve any issues...and soon M was settled into a relatively large and well appointed penthouse in the right part of the city and was able to join society at the fullest, becoming chair of the Colony Club within a few years of giving birth to her sons. Two strapping boys, born three years apart, each weighing at least nine pounds at birth. Not an easy delivery, let me tell you...especially with my eldest son Charles..."

"_Her real name was Muffy? Ha ha, Muffy's muff got stuffed by a young Bart Bass? Interesting..." _ Blair mused, staring at Mrs Bass up and down, before commenting. "Nice story, Mu..Misty. I never knew you attended Mount Holyoke...or had to marry Bart Bass...or that your son Chuck was over nine pounds...at birth..." she replied, cautiously adding "but why are you revealing this to me now?"

"Simply because...I wanted to prepare you for the future, let's say. And too..well, Blair, my dear, something about your pregnancy seemed familiar to me...and then it hit me that you're carrying your baby much the same way I did when I was pregnant with Chuck...which behooves me to ask...is it possible that your baby's father might be my son?" she curiously inquired.

"Omigod, Misty Bass! How do you have the gall to say such a thing? And why would you even think there's even a...remote possibility that my baby could be the product of a liaison between myself and your son, Chuck Bass? Other than your wishful thinking?" Blair gasped.

"Oh just that, I've heard things...Such as, that you were spotted on various romantic rendezvous with Charles back in January...which appears to be at approximately the same time your baby must have been conceived...However you weren't spotted with Nate Archibald again until Valentines Day...which, along with way you're carrying your baby...I deduce that you are carrying a soon to be nine pound Bass in your womb...purported to be due close to my son Chuck's birthday, in October."

"Really? You are seriously.." (_nuts_, she thought, but didn't admit out loud) "..mistaken. You just want me to be pregnant with your grandchild...but you cant always get what you want." Blair gasped incredulously.

"Perhaps although the truth will come out someday...mark my words." she haughtily admitted. "Still, Blair, darling, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, whatever the outcome. I've had unexpected surprises in my life too...as I've told you...but they don't always turn out to be bad...just adjustments. And as far as secrets go, you know I'd never tell." she said soothingly, attempting to be understanding and gain Blair's confidence, which worked a little.

Still, Blair was cautious to trust Misty Bass entirely, since her comment seemed to ring a bell in her subconscious because it sounded so familiar. Keeping that in mind, she replied "Thanks, Misty..I'll keep that in mind...although I guess I could take all of the advice I can get when it comes to motherhood." As Misty then enthusiastically launched into tales about her early experiences with motherhood, what she could remember, listing the best places for clothes & accessories, diaper service over having the maid or household servant do it, where to hire the best nannies, have mani-pedis, what clubs to join, pushing membership to the Junior League and Colony Club on her, and even giving unsolicited insight into how she and Bart had raised their sons, admitting that they (or at least Bart) had been more strict than they probably should have been...leaving Blair feeling lightly sorry for Chuck and his brother for more than one reason.

After the baby shower ended and most of the partygoers had dispersed, Blair left with her friends and family a mixed bag of emotions. She was glad for all of the attention that had been showered on herself and Nate on behalf of the upcoming baby...but she was also a bit self conscious as she ruminated over all that Misty Bass had revealed about her family to her, as well as the idea that she could 'tell' the paternity of Blair's unborn child simply by how she carried it.

As well, Blair began to panic that she might have to give birth to a nine or ten pound infant in only a few weeks, which was an event that she was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading. The thought of a natural childbirth, like Serena had suggested, sounded excruciating...however the aftermath of a cesarean sounded even more gruesome, since it was major surgery which left a woman with a scar. (Although what her body would look like post pregnancy anyhow, especially with the stretchmarks she'd gotten lately, was anyone's guess, which was why she was glad there were great plastic surgeons on the Upper East Side.)

xoxoxo

A few days later, Blair had an ultrasound scheduled, and since it was supposed to be 3D, she knew she'd have a pretty clear idea of what her baby was going to look like, although sometimes the scans were a bit obscure too. Thinking that maybe Nate would want to share in this blessed event, she invited him along. Reluctant to accept, he finally did, although secretly he smoked a bit of weed just before meeting Blair at her doctor's office, just to take the edge off of the nerves he'd had as he attempted to fully absorb the fact that he was going to become a father soon.

Entering the building, Nate made it there just in time to meet Blair, who was already laying on an exam table, her blouse unbuttoned to expose her baby bump, as the technician was slathering her belly with the transparent jelly they used with the ultra sound machine.

Noticing him enter the room, Blair exasperatedly gasped "Oh there you are! I didn't think you'd even make it to the appointment today Where were you by the way?"

"Oh...around. I was busy with a few things...but I made it in time to see our baby." he mused, relaxing lazily in his chair far more than anyone would recommend, such that he almost fell out of it.

"Are you okay, Nate? You seem a little off somehow." Blair asked, as she watched him catch himself.

"Yeah I'm fine..couldn't be any better...though I do think I hit my elbow a bit though. Maybe I should have the nice lady here scan that too." he flirtatiously mused, embarrassing his fiancee.

"Uh...I don't think that's necessary, Nate. Although if you really are hurt.." she asked, suddenly feeling sorry for him just a bit.

"Ma'am...I'm ready to scan your baby now, if you're ready." the tech replied as Blair responded "Oh yes, go right ahead and scan away. I just hope he's healthy..." she said as she mentally added "_and looks like Nate..."_ but didn't say.

The tech scanned for the baby, eventually finding his various parts, legs, arms, butt, genitalia and so on as Blair and Nate tried to make out the pictures on screen.

"Well it definitely looks like you're having a boy...and perhaps a good sized one at that...but let's see if we can find his face...A He appears to be a little shy right now...Ah here he is..." the tech said as she showed the new parents-to-be their unborn son.

"Oh he looks pretty...interesting...is there something wrong with his face?" Nate asked, glancing perplexedly at the image on screen.

"No its just an echo...he just had his arm by his head..." the tech mused as she moved the wand around and the baby moved on screen.

"Oh look the baby's giving the peace sign! Awesome!" Nate mused, as Blair gasped and looked at her baby on screen. She didn't want to correct him and thought she'd leave Nate to his naive assumptions, but what the baby was doing at the camera was definitely not the peace sign...at least to anyone in Britain.

Blair couldn't believe it, but her unborn baby was flipping a 'V' at them! And suddenly, combined with that and what the baby vaguely looked like, Blair suddenly recalled a memories from years back. First one from her semester at Oxford when some bitchy girls from her House had flipped her off over something and called her a cow. Then, Blair recalled an even older memory. One from when they were about Junior High age, and she was at a party with Nate and Serena, when she'd glanced across the room and saw Chuck Bass, fresh from a stint at a British boarding school, hanging out with a few lads he'd befriended and brought back with him named Liam and Ed. The three of them were standing around like a cross between smug schoolboys and the Artful Dodger from Oliver Twist, slouching in the corner sharing a flask, flipping V's, and laughing at their own private jokes, which included unsuspecting party goers like Nate and so on. Blair could distinctly remember the smug expression on Chuck's boyish face as he flipped a V at Nate, then glanced her way and blew a kiss. It was a moment that both piqued her interest, and perturbed her, because he looked so hot being so 'devil-may-care'...and yet, here her unborn baby was doing the exact same thing with the exact same expression.

To Blair, it felt like a sign that even without a DNA test, she knew exactly who her unborn baby's father was. Even without the 'V', the fact that she could tell he bore his features, even in utero, was something she couldn't deny. Fortunately, Nate was too naive...and perhaps too high...to notice as he remarked on his baby...as all Blair could think was "_Oh shit..." _but braved a smile, acting as if she hadn't noticed anything wrong, and hadn't a care in the world...even if inside she hoped she was wrong, for Nate's sake...even if another part of her didn't mind at all that she might be pregnant with Chuck Bass's child after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next month or so flashed by quicker than anyone anticipated, and before Blair knew it, her due date was upon her. She and Nate had planned as well as they could, but so far they were still in her apartment in the Chelsea area of New York...with Nate shifting from staying with Blair, to staying with his parents. To Blair's point of view, she found that rather shifty and immature...but, he claimed he was looking into a better apartment for the two of them, and for the moment, she believed him. In the meantime, she prepared her own place for her baby, turning part of her office into a nursery with a crib from Oeuf and bedding from Ralph Lauren, although if she had her choice, she would have had a luxury crib that looked like Cinderella's pumpkin carriage, if her baby had been a girl, or Villa Bella's Beloved 4 Poster Baby Crib because it reminded her of the 'Crib of the Infant Jesus' artifact at the Met...even if that crib would cost over six grand.

For the most part, Blair waited out the rest of her pregnancy, continuing with work (and covertly investigating the opportunity at the British law firm, which continued to be interested in her) until finally it was a week before her due date. Being a rather impatient person, she decided to get things started, encouraging Nate to buy spicy take out from the Egyptian restaurant around the corner, and an attempt at sex, even though she hadn't been in the mood for awhile because she'd been embarrassed by her 'overweight' and cumbersome body.

"Uh...how was that? I hope it was all right...even though its not as easy as before to get around you." Nate sighed as he rolled back on the bed.

"I was okay...though thanks for reminding me that I'm fat!" she sarcastically sighed, rolling over.

"Hey I'm sorry babe, but its the truth. Awww...I was kidding...sorta..." he teased, leaning over to give her a kiss, in an attempt to apologize, but she sort of brushed him off. "Geez...Blair...I don't get you anymore! First you come at me like you want it...then you suddenly act like you don't. Argh...I just hope everything gets back to normal and you snap out of it once your damn baby is born..." he grumbled under his breath, raking his fingers through his hair.

"What did you just say, Nate Archibald?" Blair sternly replied, turning toward him in bed.

"Sorry...I didn't mean it...but still I don't know what's up with you lately? Running hot and cold...not agreeing to naming the baby after me, and so on."

"I just thought our son should have his own name...although I don't know what exactly to name him yet..." she sighed, as she turned away.

"Well I guess we better figure it out. Gah...I need to go out...for a beer run...or something..." Nate exasperatedly sighed, as he climbed out of bed, dressed and left in a bit of a huff, leaving Blair to her own devices.

Blair just curled up in bed and sighed, simultaneously sad and glad that Nate had left her alone in peace, as she stroked her baby bump and pondered her life, her baby, her relationship with Nate, and curiously wondering where Chuck Bass might be in the world. Missing him just then, as she remembered how they used to cuddle in bed on lazy Sunday afternoons...and how she missed that now, more than she liked to admit. And if she was perfectly honest, she also missed how those cuddle sessions with Chuck would so easily lead to sex, his body spooned around her from behind...all hot and protective...kissing her neck and biting her ear, as he went at it over and over. It was enough to make her ache now just to imagine it.

Awhile after Nate left, Blair eventually rolled out of bed, still feeling achy...which was part of the reason she'd put off Nate the way she had. She then lumbered around her apartment, checking on the radiator, the stove, seeing if there was anything to eat in the fridge, feeding and watering and generally checking on her old cat Kitty Minkie, and finally rounding her lap around her place with a stop in her baby's nursery and the restroom. It was when she finally made it to the bathroom that she knew something was up. Her first major contraction hit just as she sat on the toilet, prompting her to check to see if her water had broken.

Fortunately it hadn't, but she was still adamant about being prepared, as she tried calling Serena, but she was unavailable. She tried calling Nate, but couldn't reach him either. She eventually called her mother, who said she'd meet her at the hospital, as Blair told her she was still going to wait on Nate. Blair waited another half hour, but Nate still didn't show, so taking matters into her own hands, she called a car service and was soon on her way to Lenox Hill via a limousine. In her opinion, Blair thought that if she was about to give birth, she might as well travel in style.

Once there, Blair was rushed up to an exclusive birthing suite, where she was met by her family, a few friends, and her midwife and/or birthing coach, who pampered her to no end, proving a fresh, exclusive personalized hospital gown to wear during delivery and a night gown from La Pearla to don once she gave birth. Everything seemed to go fine, even though giving birth was a more grueling process than Blair had ever imagined it would be.

"All right Blair...you can do it...just breathe in and out like this...eee-oooh..." her mother encouraged her, panting along beside her.

"I don't care about your version of Lamaze...mother...I just want the drugs...I WANT THIS BABY OUT NOW!" she moaned, clearly in pain.

"Actually Blair, your baby's progressed far enough along that the drugs won't work...although Dr. Montgomery make have to do an episiotomy...I the meantime though, just relax..." her midwife replied after checking the baby.

"What? Are you sure?" Blair moaned pathetically.

"Yes...but just try to relax first. Your baby's head is right there, do you feel it? Lots of dark hair so far. I'll perform an episiotomy only if necessary." Dr Montgomery replied in a relaxing tone, as she felt for the baby.

"If you say so...but I just wanna know where Nate is? He's supposed to be the father...now he just has to act like one. And I thought S was back in town too. Or maybe even Chuck Bass..." Blair moaned through her pain.

"I don't know, darling, but I do say it is horribly irresponsible of him. I've tried to text your friends on facebook or twitter or that crazy site Gossip Girl...but I can't seem to spot them. Although I didn't know you were also looking for Chuck Bass too." her mother replied as she tried to use Blair's smart phone, until her daughter frustatedly replied "Oh gimme that!", sighed and reached for her phone, writing an APB in the form of a message on twitter and the old Gossip Girl site, asking if anyone had spotted either Nate Archibald or Serena Vanderwoosen.

xoxoxoxo

In another part of town, slumped into a booth in the Empire Cafe, were Nate Archibald and Serena Vanderwoodsen, sharing a plate of fries and conversation as they discussed what was really on their minds.

"Thanks for meeting me Serena...so how are you?"

"Fine, Nate...though especially since I'm with you. So did you wanna talk about something...or just hang out?" Serena coyly replied, sipping her diet Pepsi, though wishing it was a rum and coke instead.

"Being with you here is satisfying enough...nearly...Though it would be better if we had a bit more privacy.." he drawled, reaching under the table to run his palm along Serena's denim clad thigh.

"Yeah I know...I'd like that too...but you're engaged to B. And I don't want to have to go there again...and repeat some childhood mistakes." she leisurely sighed, reaching down to extract Nate hand from her thigh, although in the process their fingers became entwined so that they were soon holding hands under the table, boh reluctant to let go.

"We...were a _childhood_ mistake?" Nate coyly teased.

"Well...we were fifteen...and it twelve years ago...so it feels like childhood, compared to now." she replied with a sigh, adding "Anyway, Nate, you're engaged to B, and she's having your baby...being her friends, I don't wanna break her heart."

"What if I wasn't...engaged to Blair? What if I was free? Would you still want me then?" he inquired, looking at her intently.

"What do you mean, Nate?" she stammered.

"I mean...I still want you Serena...would you be with me?" Nate asked, his green eyes flashing intently with pent up desire and something more, nearly making Serena shutter in her tracks.

"Nate? Are you serious? You're engaged to Blair?! She's having your baby! You can't just leave her! You still love her, don't you?" Serena gasped.

"Honestly...I don't know. Lately she's been so...difficult...and now honestly...I don't know if I'm ready for all of it. Marriage, fatherhood...and all of it." he sighed, exasperatedly running his fingers through his thick, dark blond hair, before continuing. "With you its just easier...we just click...ya know...We could run off together. Sailing to Capri.."

"I'd love to Nate, really I would, but...before you abandon B and your child, might it not just be nerves? When was the last time you saw your therapist?" Serena asked nonchalantly.

"Serena...I just...wanted to talk it over with you..." he sighed, slumping further into his seat as a cell phone vibrated on the table.

"Nate I...hey why aren't you getting you phone? Oh look it's Blair..." she sarcastically teased.

"Speak of the devil..." he sarcastically replied as she admonished him.

"Nate! Anyway I'm checking your messages, even if you aren't..." she said as she scrolled through his texts and voicemail until she discovered that Blair had been trying to contact both of them for several hours already.

"Oh it looks like you're going to become a father, whether you're ready or not. I understand your...nervousness...but before you make any final decisions, you should at least see your son born, Nate." Serena chided him, as she playfully pulled him out of his booth and they hailed a taxi which drove them to the hospital.

xoxoxoxo

Back in the birthing suite, Blair was laying, or half sitting up on the table, one leg in a stirrup, one leg on her midwife's shoulder, as she panted and groaned, trying to push her baby out, to the encouragement of everyone in the room.

"You're coming right along honey, just a few more pushes and he'll be out! Now you can thank me for those childbearing hips. Ooh look at all of that dark hair!" Eleanor exclaimed as she encouraged her daughter.

"Oh yes, Thank you so much for your hips...mother" Blair sarcastically moaned as she then asked "...But you can see the baby already" as she felt down for her baby, felt it, but then moaned as she drew her hand up "Ew...blood! So gross!"

"Well if you think that's gross, you should've seen what you did after your last contraction. At least you're regular..." her mother sighed.

"Mother! Do not tell me when I've shit on the delivery table! That's so gross!" she sighed, between contractions.

"I'm sorry hon, but I'm just stating the truth. I'm sorry if you can't handle the truth." her mother sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Argh..." Blair moaned as she panted, grunted, and began to push.

Right then, as Blair was giing birth, Nate and Serena stepped into the room looking a little sheepish, as Eleanor exclaimed "Serena! Nate! You're here at last! And just in time!" as she gave them each a courtesy hug, and Serena ran to Blair's side, as Nate nonchalantly chilled at the other side, as her two best friends were there for her when she gave birth.

With much panting, sweating, and a herculean effort she didn't now she possessed, Blair gave birth to her squalling infant son, who was laid on her chest right after his birth, at the insistence of Serena. Even though he was covered in the typical blood and guk of birth, Blair couldn't help but be enthralled by her baby boy, trying to comfort him evn as he lay on her chest, rooting for her breast. The nurses all too quickly whisked him away to be weighed, measured, bathed, and given his Apgar test...only to be returned to Blair clean, swaddled, with a little knit cap on his head.

"Congratulations...you have a nine pound, nine ounce, 21 inch long baby boy! Perfect Apgar score too." the nurse exclaimed, as the doctor tidied up and finished up taking care of Blair and her after-birth, and sewing her episiotomy closed. Once that was finished, they handed the baby back to Blair, as everyone appreciated the baby too, exclaiming on how adorable he was, and trying to figure out where he'd gotten his features from, even though, one look at him, Blair knew.

"Aw he's so precious! And I think he has your lips, darling...maybe even your nose...and definitely your dark hair. And I think he has Nate's...chin? Though I don't know? He reminds me of somebody...but it escapes my mind at the moment..." Eleanor cooed as she fussed over her newborn grandson.

"Maybe daddy? Or even grandpa?" Blair suggested, trying to steer her mother's thoughts away from making any sudden guesses.

"Yes...maybe that's it..." Eleanor pondered aloud, as Anne interrupted and said "I think he has the Archibald chin...although he is much bigger than Nate ever was when he was first born. And speaking of my son, it's good to see he's finally here. Congratulations son, on your own son...come you should see him for yourself..." she added, giving her nervous son an air kiss and drawing him closer to Blair, and his new son.

Nate just stood there slightly dumbstruck as he stared down at the bundle of a baby that Blair was holding in her arms and tried to comprehend the reality that he was suddenly a new father, ready or not. He had barely let the fact of the matter sink in before one of their mothers coaxed Blair to surrender the baby to him to hold...and suddenly Nate was holding his son in his arms. Blair's mother, Eleanor, and their best friend Serena suddenly started to fuss over Blair, as she described her delivery in such excruciating detail that Nate began to feel a bit clausterphobic, so he stepped out in the hall to get some air. Holding the baby, Nate leaned against the wall and stared down at his son, trying to let it all sink in, nd soo it did. The baby was adorable and so far he'd been a good baby, so he pondered "Hmm...maybe being a dad won't be so hard after all. He's cute and doesn't cry too much...and if he needs his diaper changed I can always leave it for Blair...She's so good at taking care of things..." as he held the baby and began to ponder the future as a dad. Suddenly though his cell phone began to vibrate in the back pocket of his chinos, so immediately he began to fish for it, not realizing until then that doing so while holding a newborn baby was no easy task, so he was nearly ready to walk back into Blair's room to hand the baby back to either her or a family member, when he suddenly saw a familiar face coming toward him.

Swaggering down the hallway in a cool, relaxed manner, wearing an Ozwald Boateng suit, a Rolex watch, and Armani sunglasses, looking cool as ever was Chuck Bass, who was only in the hospital because he'd had a follow up appointment with a specialist who'd had to see after requiring an emergency surgery. All he knew, if he ever traveled to the Amazon again, he'd make a few different choices the next time. Nonetheless, that particular day Chuck was just nonchalantly strolling down the hall, deciding to walk past the nursery and check out the babies and more so the baby nurses, thinking perhaps he could score a date while he was back in New York. Instead of any nurses, he did see what appeared to be a harried new father in fashionably worn chinos, trying juggle a baby while answering his phone. It was suddenly then that Chuck recognized this new father, so he approached him with a bemused expression on his face.

"Nate Archibald...is that you? It looks like congratulations are in order, hm?" he asked, his voice a deep, rich timbre.

"Oh, yeah, B just had her baby...so I just became a father...but no one tells you that you need eight arms. Ha ha...d'ya mind, I need to take this..." Nate replied, as if in relief, as he handed the baby to Chuck and took the call, moving further along when he realized who had called him. He peeled his phone away from his ear as he said "D'ya mind holding him for a bit, Chuck? I need to...take this...and meet someone. I'll be back in a bit..." as he ran down the hall and slipped into an elevator headed downtairs, leaving Chuck standing there in his designer suit holding a baby.

Chuck stood there for a moment, pondering Nate's odd behavior and glancing down at the sleeping baby, but other than thinking the infant cute enough, he didnt think much of his favor, since standing in a hallway holding a sleeping infant wasn't anymore difficult than some of the modeling jobs he'd had back in the day. He thought nothing of it, until a middle aged woman walked by and commented.

"Aw that is what I love to see...a new father with his son...and my he's a regular chip off the old block, because he looks just like you!"

"No I'm..." he began, but then decided to go with it. "Why do you think so?"

"Why yes! He has your nose, and your eyes, and your jaw...there's no mistaking his parentage." the older lady mused.

"Thanks...I'll be sure to tell my...wife..." he bemusedly replied.

"You do that...and here's my card if you want. I'm a volunteer at the hospital and the chairwoman of the local Welcome Wagon organization. If you and your wife wouldn't mind, I could pop by her room and deliver the ammentities all new parents at this hospital receive after their child is born. You're entitled to a free baby book, a gift certificate for a week of free diaper service or several packages of Pampers, a gift worth $50 from Tiffany & Co., and so on..." the woman enthusiastically exclaimed, handing her business card to Chuck before moving on.

Chuck didn't know what to think of the overzealous Welcome Wagon lady, even if he found the entire situation rather bemusing to say the least. A lady presents an offer for coupons and deals to him just because she'd thought he was the baby's father? Interesting indeed. Usually he wasn't one to pass up a good deal, so he briefly considered it, then decided to move on and let it slide. He was almost ready to dismiss the woman as a one off, when suddenly he was approached again, this time by a nurse who was just coming on her shift.

"Oh I see we have a new father here. I'll take the baby to the nursery, if you'd like."

"Thank you...but I think I'll hold him a bit longer, for now..." he mused.

"Aw you can't let go yet...I understand...He's just too adorable...and looks just like you! Look at that face! Just remember to support his head and neck and you'll be just fine..." the nurse replied, showing him how best to hold the baby and keep him content.

"Thank you...yes this seems to work like a charm..." Chuck replied coyly, the consummate flirt that he was.

"Oh that's all you, sir, all you. I'd say you're a natural...though if you need any help learning how to change a diaper, I'd be happy to teach you." she coyly retorted, as he replied back. "Thanks. You know, when I was a boy I once had a pet Capuchin Monkey, so diaper changes are no surprise...Although infants may present a challenge, so I may just take you up on that offer someday..." he drawled in reply, as the nurse excused herself and continued on her rounds.

Chuck stood there for a moment lasciviously watching the young nurse walk away, slightly disappointed that nurses didn't wear the little white uniforms like they did in old movies anymore and that he'd forgotten to ask for her number, but still bemused by the encounter over all. It was after the nurse left that he began to ponder over both encounters with the two women who'd approached him, exclaiming among other things, how much the baby resembled himself, as he suddenly checked the baby's hospital bracelet and realized that his mother was Blair Waldorf. It was then that Chuck removed his shades as he really took a good look at the baby he held. Interestingly, it was in that moment that the baby woke up and seemingly smirked as he stared up at him, before falling back asleep. Looking in a reflective, mirror-like surface on the wall, Chuck studied both the baby and his own face, let alone his hands, feet, ears, and so on until even he was convinced that the baby he held in his arms really did look strikingly like himself. He was tempted to take the child into the guest restroom and strip him to see if he was 'all Bass,' but then thought better of it. Still, obviously there was only one explanation for the striking resemblance, and considering the child's mother, there was a very strong chance that the child he held in his arms really was his son...and thus its mother had a lot of explaining to do. Before that though, using his considerable wealth of money and connections, Chuck contacted a physician he knew on staff to perform a little service for him first...then he'd pay a little visit to Blair.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was laying back in her bed, resting a bit after finally being left alone as she had shooed her family out of her room so that she could have a moment's peace. She was glad to be alone, even if now she did wonder about her baby a bit again, especially after her breasts began to annoyingly leak, indicating it was supposed to be feeding time for her son...at least according to her body. She thought to ring for her son to be brought to her like room service at the Waldorf Astoria...however before she could reach for the call button, the door opened and she could hear someone walking across the floor of her room. Somehow she sensed it wasn't the usual doctor or nurse or family member, but another visitor, as she glanced up to see a very hot looking young businessman in a suit from Savile Row walking toward her with a purposeful swagger and her newborn son in the crook of his arm. From the look of him, he seemed bemused, yet determined, as he strolled over to her bedside, and stood.

"Why Chuck Bass, its been too long! Whatever are you doing here...with my son? I see." Blair coyly asked as she stared up at him, determined to keep her composure despite wanting to melt in his presence.

"Don't you mean _OUR _son, Blair?" he coyly replied, staring her right in the eye, as he handed the baby to Blair and settled his body into a nearby chair.

"Why...ever would you think that, Chuck?" she nervously replied, fiddling with the baby's blanket.

"Well...let me just say that despite the fact that the plastic ankle bracelet that child wears which claims 'Blair Waldorf' as his mother, and 'Nathaniel Archibald' as his father...I was approached by at least two women who congratulated me on becoming a father, both commenting on how much my son resembled myself." he replied.

"Oh people just see what they want to see. You were standing in the Maternity Ward holding an infant, and looking the way you do in your suit..." she said, admiring the cut of his suit, and his perfectly coiffed dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and so on, momentarily distracted at the fact he resembled the main character of a mommy porn novel, before regaining her composure. "...of course they'd say that the child looked like you! They were probably just finding a reason to hit on you...planning the best strategy to get in your pants."

"Oh really? You think that was the reason?" he bemusedly replied, his voice a deep, rich chuckle.

"Why yes...and knowing you, you probably already have their numbers on speed dial...as you plot a rendezvous tonight...or rendezvouses...or maybe even a threesome...smooth operator that you are." she haughtily replied.

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes...I know how you operate. And how women operate too. One look at you in your suit there...and a woman's goal is suddenly plotting a scheme how best to get you out of it..." she replied slightly lasciviously, although she didn't realize it.

"Really? And I suppose you speak from experience?" he coyly teased, staring at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he read her like a book.

"Of course! I mean no!...I mean...Oh Chuck Bass you rattle me so!" she replied slightly befuddled, which made him clearly bemused.

"Glad I can still get under your skin, Blair Waldorf.." he bemusedly chuckled, then went on "Nonetheless, I do think that your son is also mine...and I have proof. I checked his records and learned that he has the same blood type as myself, vaguely weighed what I did at birth...according to my mother's stories...and I know when you first got with Nate...which, based on a hunch, was not when the baby was conceived...although you may correct me if I'm wrong." he extoled as he sat back in his chair.

"Well...that may all be well and good...but as far as everyone knows, Nate is the father, not you. You don't have a case, unless you have proof." she exclaimed self satisfied.

"Proof...as in a DNA test? Well since we are in a hospital, which my family has connections to, let's just say that's already been taken care of." he smugly replied.

"WHAT? Oh..." she stammered, clearly angry and embarrassed, as she finally broke down "Oh all right, I'll tell you the truth. The truth is...that most likely Yes, Chuck Bass, you ARE the father..."

"Really? Yes!"

"Yeah...my obstetrician put the conception date around New Years, my due date was tomorrow, he weighed far more than either Nate or I weighed at birth, so thank you so much for that," she sarcastically replied, adding "he has the same blood type as your's...or at least a combination that would be a rarity between Nate and I, since I'm A positive, Nate's O positive, and you must be AB positive...like the baby, and yes he definitely looks a lot like you I agree." she sighed resolutely.

"Yes, I'm AB positive, just like our son..." he smugly mused, then shifted emotion a bit, his expression becoming a bit harder. "Still...why the deception? Why make everyone believe that Nate was the father of your son? Were you that obsessed with becoming Mrs Nate Archibald? Or is your contempt for myself that great?" he replied, his tone slightly dejected and cold.

"It was...a bit of both. I apologize Chuck, but you weren't there. We were dating...then you suddenly disappeared and I couldn't get in touch with you...until awhile later. But by that time I'd already reunited with Nate...and I was pregnant...and I didn't think that I had any way out. You know how its social suicide to break up an engagement to someone like Nate Archibald, especially when everyone believes you are pregnant with his baby. Plus I wanted my fairytale ending...Nate and I riding off into the sunset...so I thought I had to take a chance." she sighed, trying to explain.

"I see. So does reality live up to the fairytale? Is being Nate's fiancée everything you always imagined it to be?" he asked curiously.

"Well...not exactly. Real life isn't a fairytale...and I don't know, there's just something up with Nate I just can't put my finger on. He seems distant...which may mean he's using again. And we get in these little fights over our future plans...such as where we want to live and raise our child. Especially since I have this opportunity to potentially be a barrister in London, but Nate will not agree to moving there and even suggested we move to Dallas, Texas...although he may have been kidding about that. Then of course there was the time a few months ago when we...So you know my relationship with Nate has been far less than a fairytale..." she replied.

"As I can see now. Anyway, for your information, in case you wanted to know, what has kept me busy for the last few months has been my position with Adidas as the head financier, where I'm now based out of London. I have my own house in St. John 's Woods...which is comparable to most of the townhouses in the Upper East Side here in New York...and so if you're ever in London, you should pay a visit...in fact it may be a requirement soon." he mused, glancing toward the baby.

"You want custody of the baby?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course I want custody of my son. Being a father to him is important to me now...especially since it may be my only chance." he replied matter of factly.

"Only chance? What, do you think you'll never find another woman willing to have your baby? Or are you, god forbid, suddenly impotent now?" she asked, slightly sarcastically, even if the idea of a Chuck Bass with erectile dysfunction made her shudder in dismay.

"You never asked me why I was at the hospital in the first place, where I just so happened to run into 'new father', Nate Archibald." he replied.

"Other than stalking me because your Bassian sixth sense tingled, and somehow you knew I was giving birth today in this hospital, I can't fathom a clue." she sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha...I love how your mind works...but no, I had no prior knowledge you were giving birth today in this hospital. Being here though, is fate...and quite the story. Where do I begin? Ah yes...lets say...a week ago I was attending a conference in Rio, and afterwards one of my colleagues invited me on a fishing expedition along the Amazon...which for the most part went as planned. However, within a few days I became ill...and my balls began to swell like grapefruit...which caused me to believe I had somehow acquired some rare disease that was likely sexual in nature. So I returned to the States for a consultation...and was referred to a surgeon at this hospital...which informed me that I didn't have a rare STD, but instead a rare parasite. A Candiru fish to be precise...which I was able to have removed without too much trouble..." he explained carefully.

"A Candiru fish? What's that? And how did you get it?" she asked curiously.

"The Candiru fish...otherwise known as the penis fish. All I have to say is...don't piss in the Amazon River...because mine just swam right up the stream..." he replied, shaking his head as if remembering it.

"Penis fish? Ohmigod...Chuck Bass had a fish in his penis?" she gasped, almost chuckling at the irony. "Seriously? Well that's quite the story. Chuck Bass the raconteur...telling stories...to trick someone into bed. Still, I have to ask, are you...okay?" she continued, slightly concerned.

"Well...the surgery went well and my doctor says that I'm progressing nicely...and should be able to return to normal within a few weeks...although it hurt like hell at first...and there's the slight possibility I may not regain full functionality at all." he replied bravely, although she could tell he was still worried.

"Oh my! That'd be terrible! Although I can sort of sympathize because I had to have an episiotomy...and that was no fun! It was surgery too and I might even have a scar! I'm not supposed to have sex either, for about six weeks." she retorted.

"Really? Mm...sandbox rules B...Show me yours, and I'll show you mine..." Chuck mused with a smirk, glancing at Blair.

Not being able to resist a challenge, especially from Chuck Bass (and because she was insanely curious to have a peek at him) she replied "All right...one quick look...I'm sorry if it looks bad, bit its still sore..." as she lifted her gown and showed him her scar.

Chuck came up to the bed to view what she had on display...which turned out to be her slightly mangled vagina with a few stitches in it. Nothing that wouldn't heal, but he could tell she was sore, as he gently reached down to touch it...Blair not stopping him until she realized what he'd done.

"Okay...that's enough Bass man...now its your turn..." she stammered as she tried to recompose herself as she realized that she'd just let Chuck practically finger her in her hospital bed...even if the moment had been so intimate and his touch such that a part of her had wanted him to continue on despite the pain, despite the wrongness of it.

Before either could say anything else, Chuck suddenly dropped trou, not only pulling them down, but taking them off until he was just standing there pant less, with just his white boxer briefs and socks. He then proceeded to slip down his underwear enough to haul out his manhood in short order. The next thing Blair knew, there was Chuck's penis, bare and practically in her face, with a pale scar running along part of its length. He still looked beautiful, if only slightly scarred, as she repaid him in kind by lightly running her hand along the scar, causing him to suck in a breath between his teeth, whether from pain or pleasure, neither was sure...so he reached down to repay her. They remained like that for a for a few moments, each touching the other intimately such that they were practically giving each other hand jobs in the hospital...until the moment was broken by their son's gentle whimper.

"Ohmigod...I can't believe we just did that...Chuck! Though I can tell you...I don't think you'll be having any problems in the future..." Blair nervously replied as she all but admitted that she'd felt him already starting to grow hard even under her gentle caress.

"You felt that too...Yeah...thanks.." he chuckled, slightly embarrassed, though still smug, as he tucked himself back in his underwear and helped her pull down the hem of her gown.

They were both unsure what to say next, when Eleanor walked into the room as gasped at what she saw. "Chuck Bass? Its so...good to see you again...but I must ask...What is going on here? Or maybe I shouldn't ask, what happened to Chuck's pants and why he's visiting you Blair with them off?" incredulously grilling them.

"Mother, really!" Blair sighed as she wasn't sure what to say, although Chuck came to the rescue "I was just congratulating your daughter on her new motherhood and I was holding the baby...and he spit up on me and ruined my pants..." he replied nonchalantly.

"Really? Oh my dear boy, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for your dry cleaning bills myself, if I must. Although you must know babies have a tendency of doing that..." she replied.

"Indeed, I do now. But its no problem. In fact I'm more comfortable this way anyway. Letting it all hang out, you know..." he teased, winking at her.

"Oh my! Well dear...I just thought I'd check up on you to see how you're doing and to check on my grandson. I also brought you a new nightgown as you requested dear...and I'll help you change if we can have some privacy!" Eleanor replied, cozying up to her daughter and admonishing Chuck.

"Take all the time you need...I'm going to use the restroom if you don't mind." Chuck replied as he grabbed his slacks and slipped into the restroom in Blair's suite.

Eleanor turned to her daughter, took the baby from her and lay him in his bassinet as she then went to help Blair change into her new silk nightgown she'd purchased at Nordstrom's. "So Blair...what was that all about, hm? Chuck Bass with his pants off, alone with you in your room? Did your baby seriously spit up on him or were you two..." she asked, hinting at possibilities.

"Mother! What Chuck and I were doing is none of your business...although him removing his pants did have something to do with the baby...and the fact that he'd had a procedure done...and felt that his slacks chafed...so to be more comfortable I let him remove them because we're such good friends..." Blair tried to explain, thinking up a good story on the fly herself.

"I see. Well hopefully whatever he had done will heal itself, without exposing you and the baby to some foreign disease or something such as that. Although I'll still keep an eye on you two, no matter your story, even if in my heart of hearts, if it hadn't been for the baby, I wouldn't have minded if you'd have reunited with Chuck...but you're now connected to Nate, and you shouldn't break that bond...at least at first. But I'll support you, whatever makes you happy..." Eleanor replied, wistfully.

"Seriously? Well...let's just say the baby may factor into my choices for the future...but no matter what, I agree that he should spend time with his father." Blair sighed as she glanced toward her baby, which Eleanor took as a cue that her daughter wanted to hold him again, so she lifted the infant out of his bed and handed to her.

"Here you go dear, I think he's hungry. If you want to attempt breastfeeding, there's no time to try like the present." she said as she encouraged Blair to try, which she did, pulling the strap of her gown to expose her breast to her hungry son, who instinctively latched right on. "My he was hungry...and that was easy. See dear, motherhood may have its trials, but be glad when you have easy moments like this. You'll appreciate them later on, I'll guarantee." she mused, glancing down at her daughter and visiting a bit more before leaving the room to let her daughter relax in peace.

Eleanor had just exited, when Chuck reemerged from the bathroom, once again wearing his slacks, as he sauntered over to take a seat in the chair and let Blair breastfeed, commenting. "Ah...now that's what I love to see. The mother of my child feeding him from her own bare breast...it warms the cockles of my heart...and elsewhere too."

"Chuck! I didn't know you're still here! I can't believe you like to watch and you find it a turn on! Cockles of your heart, I'm sure." she sarcastically replied.

"Oh but of course...my jealousy of our son knows no bounds in this moment..." he seductively teased, coyly eying her. "But seriously though...you were serious in what you said to Eleanor? You'd let me see the baby whenever I want?"

"Well I said that I'd consider it...but honestly I'll have to think about it. I want the decision I make to be a serious one...and the person I make it with to truly want it too. To truly want the full gambit...marriage, baby, me...and not just out of obligation, fantasy, or a scheme." she replied, challenging him with her stare.

"Well what if I said I'm ready to accept your challenge...if YOU are ready to accept it. I love you Blair...you and our baby...and I'm prepared to live up to the role of a husband, which in mind is not only the father of our son, but more importantly as your lover, caretaker, confidant, friend, and greatest partner. I love you and know you...better than I know my own self. That's why I want to marry you myself...and have been carrying this ring around since February." Chuck replied, taking her hand in his as he looked into her eyes and poured out his soul, presenting the ring to her in that moment too.

Blair just stared at the ring breathless and unable to speak. The ring he'd purchased was perfect...and perhaps more her style than then old Vanderbilt diamond Nate had given her earlier. She so wanted to fully accept...but she was also still technically engaged to Nate. Plus she'd have to find a way of breaking the news to him gently if she did accept.

"I...I don't know what to say...Chuck..." she stammered, clearly overwhelmed by it all.

"Then, I'll give you this and let you think about it. Only you know your heart, Blair, so only you can decide in the end. I just wanted to give you a choice in case there was a chance..." he replied, poignantly kissing the top of her head and running an index finger along their son's soft cheek, before he sauntered out of the room, a cool presence in and of himself.

Overwhelmed, Blair just watched him go, feeling a tug in her gut that seemed to indicate that it was a mistake to let him go like that. That perhaps she was letting a huge opportunity pass her by, by letting him go. Still in reality she had much to think about and ponder, least of all her heart, as she sat there in her bed, feeding her son, staring at the ring Chuck had left in her care, and thought of the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blair stared down at the ring that Chuck Bass had just given her, sharing a poignant moment with herself and their son, just before he'd left only moments before. She could still feel the impact of everything he'd revealed to her even then, and was still pondering on it all, when she heard someone open the door to her room. Instinctively she shut the velvet ring box in her hand and slipped it under her blankets, as she tried to recompose herself for whoever her guest was, realizing she had done it just in time as she saw that her guest was none other than Nate.

"Ah there you are...I'd wondered what happened to you...and where you'd disappeared to..." she replied, moderately chipper.

"Oh...I just had to see someone about something...but its no big deal...Hm...something wrong? Or did you just miss me?" he mused, surprisingly mellow, seeming far less stressed.

"Oh its nothing...I just had a baby so I guess I'm easily emotional..." she replied, wiping a tear from the corner of one eye as she attempted to regain her composure, then switched it up and coyly pouted "But I could use a hug..."

"Aw...if that's all it takes to make you happy, that's easy enough..." Nate replied, pulling her into a friendly embrace against him. "And here I thought you'd probably want me to give you jewelry or something." he mused.

"Oh I like hugs...but I love jewelry too! You do know diamonds are a girl's best friend and all..." she replied, suddenly perking up. "Which is why if you have any to give, I'd be happy to receive it...and if that was why you were late, I'd totally forgive you..." she babbled on, "Although I have to ask, Natie poo, why does your shirt smell like reefer?"

"Eh...I don't have any jewelry...but I guess I could fix that...About my shirt...eh, nevermind...Anyway I came in here to see ya and tell ya that while I was outside I thought of the perfect name for our son. We could name him after my mentor Captain Chips! Chip Archibald has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?" Nate chortled happily, as he tried to divert her attention to his brilliant idea for a baby name.

"Chip? Chip Archibald?" Blair replied, thinking to herself instead "_Yeah more like Chip BASS...CHIP BASS? Gah, that's about as crazy as 'Chuck Bass'...though it'd go right along with his name...He's a little chip off the old block." _"That's an interesting name, Nate, but surely your dear Captain Chips had another, first name..." she inquired discretely.

"Yeah it was like Charles or something...I can't remember right now though." he replied nonchalantly.

"Charles? Interesting..." Blair replied, as she pondered _"Charles?! Yeah that WOULD be perfect, Nate dear. More perfect than you even know..." _"Yeah maybe that would work, Nate. Although I might have to think about it though."

"Oh no need...I already signed it on the birth certificate just before I came in..." he replied, giggling a little as he nearly stumbled, while whipping out the certificate from his pocket.

"WHAT? But Nate!..." she gasped incredulously as she glanced at the certificate in front of her, and as he'd said, on the name line he'd printed 'CHIP ARCHIBALD' in slightly wavy ink from a ball point pen. Interestingly enough, and ironically for Blair, Nate had forgotten to sign his own name on the 'Father' line, so based on the birth certificate, her son was without a father, officially anyway.

"All right, little Chip it is...although fortunately you left just enough room to write his real first name too" she replied, as Blair wrote 'Charles' in front of the Chip, and her own name afterward, so that technically her son was now named 'Charles Chip Archibald Waldorf'...which was already long enough, and would become even more convoluted if or when she chose Chuck. _"'Charles Chip Archibald Waldorf-Bass'?_ _I hope our son can forgive me..." _Blair pondered as she glanced down at her son's name so far on the birth certificate and was tempted to fill in a bit more, but then decided to wait.

"So...Nate...you had to go 'run an errand' right after I'd given birth and left you holding the baby. And now, you return over an hour later with no gift in hand, and stinking of weed...and not even curious about our son..." Blair mused interrogatingly curious.

"Oh yeah...that's right...I was holding our son right when I stepped out...but I'd left him in safe hands though. Although...how did he get back to ya?" Nate replied, curiously bemused.

"Oh a little bird...or more like a big Bass, returned him to me, which was fortunate you didn't hand him over to a complete stranger, thank you very much. But never mind that at the moment, but I will get back to it, because I have a more pressing question..." she began, ready to interrogate him further, but he interrupted.

"Uh...before you throw me under the bus cos I didn't get ya a gift or jewelry...I just wanted to say that I didn't entirely come here without a little something..." he mused, slipping a Ziploc bag out of his jacket. "Premium Gold...all the way from L.A..." he replied, opening the bag to take a smell, then passed it to Blair.

"Marajuana?! Nathaniel Archibald...I can't believe you! Here I thought you were growing up to be responsible father material...and yet apparently some thing never change! Handing our son over to Chuck Bass...just so that you could go out and score some of that? I can't believe you!" Blair incredulously replied, scolding him in the process.

"God, B! When did you become such a Narc? I thought you were cool with it...and I swear I remember you and S used to indulge with me in it...and more." Nate sighed, rolling his eyes and raking his hands through his hair.

"Maybe...when we were sixteen! But we're not sixteen anymore Nate! We're twenty-seven...no twenty-eight years old...and parents as well!..." _'Or at least **I am**' _she thought to herself. "...and I'm an attorney...or nearly so...It's time we grew up...and become the parents our parents never were..."

"Really? So...you're not planning on having a nanny...nor living in a townhouse in the Upper East Side, after all...hm?" Nate skeptically replied.

"No...I'm still planning to acquire a nanny and move to the Upper East Side...or a neighborhood of a similar taste and distinction." she replied resolutely. "No, that wasn't what I'd meant. What I'd meant was that we wouldn't be an embarrassment to our children. No substance abuse or stints in rehab centers...no matter how popular it might be...no indictments on the import and export, let alone possession of illegal substances. I want my only days in court to be when I wield my power as a barrister...uh...attorney righting other people's wrongs, not just bailing you out of jail and covering your drug charges!" she adamantly admonished him, much to his surprise.

"Jeez, B. I'm sorry! It's only a little pot...you don't have to be a total narc about it and scold me like my parents or nanny used to. I'm not a little kid anymore." he replied.

"Well maybe if you..." she sighed, scolding him further, until he interrupted her and said "All right that's enough...I'm outta here!" as he turned on his heel and left in a sulk. The second younger man to leave in such a manner from her room in suddenly in a day. Blair suddenly felt bad that she had berated Nate the way she had, but so far it had been an eventful, emotional day indeed...and so after that, she definitely needed a rest.

As she was resting, an employee from the hospital slipped in and left an envelope on her beside table.

xoxoxo

Blair rested for awhile, but when she was refreshed, but thirsty, as she contemplated her next move. First off, she'd get a drink of water, so she pushed the call button beside her be, fully expecting a nurse to come rushing in like a good servant...but when that didn't happen, she begrudgingly reached for the water pitcher to pour herself one. While doing that, she noticed the envelope on the table beside several cards and plucked it off the table after taking a sip of water. Gingerly she opened the envelope, knowing that the contents inside could determine her fate in the future...and would give her a definite answer to her son's paternity. Glancing at the contents, she sighed in relief, yet felt a bit of trepidation, learning that her suspicions had been correct after all.

Initially, she had woken up feeling sorry for how she'd treated Nate, harping on him about his drug use and all...even if he had been a self centered ass about it to her as well. Still...she had to state her case, present the issue, and see what the verdict would be. The next time she saw him, Blair mentally vowed to herself that she would reveal the truth about their, or more precisely her son's paternity...and let the chips fall where they may. If Nate really didn't mind, then they could proceed as planned and get married in a few months, followed by living in a townhouse in the city and so on. To her point of view it seemed the easiest choice, since it'd ruffle the fewest social feathers, and she wouldn't have to worry about uprooting herself again.

Still...would she really be happy? Choosing Chuck...or at least the offer from the London law firm would be the more risky choice...and would take a lot of gumption, nerve, or energy to accomplish...but would that reap the more satisfying reward? Perhaps. Still if she made that choice, she knew it would be because she wanted a better life for herself and her son. Not that she was going to London solely to chase after the elusive and infamous Chuck Bass.

_"No, no...if I choose London it was to take the offer at the law firm...not just because I now know Chuck's there...and he proposed quite the offer too. But no I'm not going to London just for a man...although if I happen to make my way back into Chuck's pants...uh bed..he he...it would only be an added caveat..." _Blair mused as she suddenly imagined what the Bass man's bedroom in his London home looked like and if it was anything like his apartment in New York, with it's elevator and all...which caused her mind to wander to foggy memories from earlier in the year, perhaps to when her son was likely conceived...possibly in the front seat of Chuck's Jaguar as they'd rode up the elevator for all she knew...when someone opened he door to her room and stepped inside.

"Hi Blair...I...just thought that I'd come back to say I'm sorry...Hey what was that expression you just had?" Nate replied, his voice changing from seeming as if he'd been giving a nervous, practiced speech to her, to sudden genuine curiosity.

"Oh...I was just...remembering the night our son might've been conceived...that's all..." Blair sheepishly replied, in all honesty.

"Really? You know and can still remember? Ha ha...so was I any good, huh?" he inquired, giving her a smug, cocky grin.

"Well let's just say...to me it was a memorable experience..." she replied, as she then tried to change subjects slightly. "Anyway...speaking of the baby there is something I need to speak with you about..."

"If you don't wanna name him after Captain Chips...we can always pick another one..." he began, but wass interrupted.

"No, no...That's not it. His name's fine...especially in light of..." she began, but was soon interrupted by him.

"Oh that's good. Anyway as long as it isn't the baby's name or his health...he is okay, isn't he?" he asked, pausing briefly.

"Why, yes, he's fine as far as I know..." she replied.

"Good, good...cos I want to say this before I forget. Uh after our fight, or argument I guess, I was talking with Ser-er someone...and they said that I should apologize to you and take what you said and think about it because you only have my best interests at heart...And so I should try to apologize to you and clean up my act. So that's what I decided to do. I'm sorry Blair for acting like an ass and treating you like dirt. I know scoring some outside of the hospital wasn't one of my brightest choices...but hey I'm only human. That said, for the sake of you and your career and our baby...I'll go to that rehab center I went to before...I'm sure you remember which one." he apologized, his heart on his sleeve, though a teasing lilt to his voice at the end at the mention of the rehab center.

"Oh do you mean the one where you met that Georgina Sparks and which I'd thought was the equivalent to a spa back in high school?" she coyly asked.

"Yeah that was the one! Ha ha...it was so funny back then that you thought that place was a spa! You should've known better!" he chortled.

"Yes I know. Still it was like a spa...until they made us go to those group meetings where we were supposed to talk about our feelings...and I just wasn't prepared to do that in public back then." she astutely replied.

"Ha ha...even if it might've helped you back then." he retorted.

"Perhaps...but that's in the past now. Anyway...thank you for the apology, it means a lot. And I'm glad you're going to rehab...but to be honest you should do it for yourself, not just for me and the baby. Speaking of the baby...there is something I need to talk with you about..." she began as she steeled herself for what she needed to confess.

"All right, what? you're not dying, are you?" he asked, suddenly more compassionate looking than he'd been before. Pulling out the green puppy dog eyes, the flop of dark, blonde hair, the soulful expression, everything that made Blair fall for him and just want to take care of him.

Sighing, she replied,"No, nothing like that..." as she brushed the hair out of his face. "No...its something else. I...did some thinking and...I think it would be best if we did spend some time apart. You should go to rehab...meanwhile, I might be switching jobs..."

"Are you taking that job in London? Gawd...Blair... Oh...all right...once I'm through with my rehab stint, maybe I'll come over there too...for a little while..." he sighed.

"Really? You wouldn't have to...but only if you want to..." she replied cautiously.

"What'd ya mean? You just had my son...I don't wanna shirk my duties and be a deadbeat dad or whatever people call them." he replied adamantly.

"That's great Nate. Though...I have to confess something. Do you remember how you reunited with me?" she asked.

"Yeah I think...Yeah I beat Chuck Bass at squash...and he paid for our date at the Plaza for Valentines Day...Ha ha...yeah I remember." Nate chuckled, remembering then trouncing Chuck at squash...then his night with Blair, even if that was a bit of a blur by then.

"Chuck used a date with me as the prize in a bet he had with you over a game of squash?" she inquired, thinking to herself _ 'Damn that motherchucker! Nevermind, I'll deal with that later.' _"I...had forgotten about that...but that's the past. Although speaking of the past...I don't know if you know this, Nate...but uh...remember when we'd broken up earlier, last winter just before the holidays? Well...I had gone to Kati's New Year's Eve wedding without a date...and while at the reception I met up with someone from my past...Chuck Bass...and we..."

"Oh so you hooked up with Chuck Bass on New Years Eve? Ha ha...no wonder he was so sore when I beat him at squash!" he chuckled.

"Well yes...but it was more than just a one night stand. We dated...all through the month of January and nearly up to my Valentine's Day date with you..."

"Really?" he skeptically replied.

"Yes...so much so that..." she continued, glancing down the envelope she clutched in her hands.

"The baby is his? I'd thought he looked familiar..." Nate replied, grabbing the envelope from her hands and tearing the letter out from inside.

"What?! He's just a baby! And why'd you take that from me...Nate!" she tried to scramble for it, but missed.

"Eh...this doesn't say anything. It just says that 'Specimen A' is the father...and that could anyone, even me. Ha my last name begins with A, so..." he retorted, glancing at the letter.

"Yes, I know...and his begins with 'B' and herein lies the irony...but Chuck initiated the paternity test, behind my back I might add, while you'd handed him the baby, after people were apparently commenting over the family resemblance. Thus, for that reason, Chuck was 'Specimen A'...and is the father. Anyway, I wasn't just about to confess my son's paternity...but also to admit that I think I've fallen in love with him..." she replied adamantly at first, yet shying bit at the end.

"Really? Oh this is...really great Blair. So you strung me along for months...telling me you're pregnant...pushing for a wedding...and everything...and instead you love Chuck Bass and the child isn't even mine..." Nate replied, sarcastically at first, shaking his head as he seemed to process the information right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I know it was stupid of me...but I didn't realize I actually loved him, until I'd admitted it. I'd chosen you at first because...you were the one I'd fantasized marrying back in high school...but I realize now that was foolish...I hope you can forgive me." she replied, tearfully apologizing in hopes that she hadn't ruined her relationship with Nate, even on a friendship level, forever.

"Actually...funny enough...I think I'll be able to. In fact...to tell you the truth...I'm glad the baby is Chuck's and isn't mine..." he laughed a little, seemingly in relief.

"What? Really?" she skeptically replied.

"Yeah...I mean, I'm only 28 years old...I'd rather just sail my new Catamaran to Fiji, than be a father just yet, if I'm perfectly honest. And this couldn't happen at a more perfect time!" he replied, suddenly bemused.

"What? So you're breaking up with me? I thought I was breaking up with you? Anyway, you couldn't even love someone else's baby? How rude!" she replied, slightly flabbergasted.

"Isn't that what you were already doing? You admitted that the baby was Chuck's...no wonder you agreed to name him after Cap'n Chips...and that you love him...so it's pretty obvious where the conversation was going. As far as the baby, it's not a matter of 'couldn't', it's just that I don't have to anymore. Your admissions let me off the hook...so thanks a lot B...I'll see you." Nate replied, as he kissed the top of her head and sauntered out, seemingly no worse for wear...much to her utter surprise.

xoxoxo

Life after that was very much a case of life changing, but still staying the same. Upon leaving the hospital, Blair planned to return to her apartment, still perplexed over Nate's sudden change in attitude over the baby and their relationship. Blair didn't know what to think, other than a strange mixture of apprehension and relief. Relief because she'd finally confessed the truth behind her son's paternity, and admitted to Nate...as well as even herself,...where her real feelings lay, and that was with Chuck Bass. Still though she was apprehensive because of how easily her relationship with Nate had fallen apart...and she was still a bit pissed at him that he hadn't put up much of a fight in the end after all (No major drama? Where's the fun in that?)...and that with that, she really would have to push forward with her plans for London and make them a reality.

To take the initiative to deal with that and raise a child alone in her apartment was not something Blair was anticipating as she left the hospital with the aide of a personal assistant her mother had hired for the day, but fortunately she didn't have to entirely, because instead of putting her in a cab, she escorted her to a waiting town car. The car, instead of whisking her and her son away to her apartment in Chelsea, it drove them to the Tribeca Star Hotel, where they were whisked upstairs to a luxury suite, prepped and ready to go with a masseuse and porters ready to pamper Blair, and even a nanny hired to help her care for her son and give her extra help to learn to care for him herself.

It was pure luxury, the type that Blair Waldorf relished in, so wasn't until she'd had her massage and was relaxing in the ensuite Jacuzzi, and her baby was sleeping in a bassinet either the hotel had provided or her mother had purchased, that she realized which suite she was in. It had been redecorated slightly since the last time she'd been there, but overall it was still very much the same. A suite she'd partied in many times as a teenager...posing in her underwear with a magnum of champagne as someone took a picture...and remembered using once during a holiday break in college after a nasty row with Nate and her ex fiance Pete or Paul...something or other. At that time, the usually cheeky male member of the family who 'owned' this suite offered it to her out of sympathy, along with music, chocolates, and a bubble bath...which she immediately interpreted as his ploy to get her in bed...or at least join her in the bubble bath...but he'd surprisingly been a perfect gentleman that night. (Even if months later the joint bubble bath did happen...and my did he know his way around a tub!)

_"I'm in the Bass family's suite at the Tribeca Star Hotel? Thanks mother...but good gawd, do they know? If Chuck knows...it'll spoil the surprise. I wanted to tell him myself...before the rest of the world knows, thank you very much. Oh my mother..." _Blair sighed to herself as she mentally berated her mother, until she was satisfied, then began to relax as she tried to mentally regroup. For the moment at least she was back in the lap of luxury and she definitely wasn't going to let one moment of her stay in this suite go to waste.

Thus, Blair spent the next two weeks in the hotel suite, letting herself get pampered, polished, an spoiled, like she had as a child. Ah now this was he life she'd missed or so long, it was a shame to think about doing anything else for awhile. Still though, the fact that she was allowed to use the Bass family's suite so freely had her wondering what was up, so she made a few calls and finally contacted her mother to get some answers.

"Mother...I'm glad I could finally get in touch with you...because I wanted to ask you about something." she inquired, the phone to her ear.

"Sure darling...but if you want to know which direction to put the diaper on.."

"No, not that...I'm fine there, plus I have the nanny, so thank yo for her...And the suite...its simply divine...and speaking of the suite.."

"Oh I knew yo'd love it darling. Misty suggested it. She told me it' be just the thing...and I'm so glad she was right!" Eleanor gushed, until Blair interrupted her.

"Misty suggested it? You told Muff-Misty Bass about my 'situation'? Mother, how much did you tell her about it? How much does she know? You don't happen to know if she's told her son, do you?" she asked, becoming anxious to the point of almost being livid.

"Not..much darling. I just told her about how I was finally a grandmother...and she mentioned how she couldn't wait until it happened for herself, then I might've hinted that it may happen sooner than she knows...the I might've mentioned how you and Nate were on the outs at the moment...and there might be the slightest chance of you rekindling something with her son, Charles...even with a baby now...and she was suddenly offering her family's suite at the Tribeca Star, for as long as you need it..." Eleanor confessed to her daughter.

"Oh okay...but you didn't happen to mention anything about his paternity or anything, did you?" she cautiously inquired.

"Paternity? Did you say paternity or maternity? I think my phone is breaking up. You don't need to wear maternity gowns anymore, unless you want to...or are you in doubt of your son's paternity? Seriously, darling.." she started until Blair interrupted her.

"Ha ha...it was nothing...Never mind, mother...It appears that Misty didn't call Chuck after all..."

"Oh did you say something about Chuck? Well darling, the next time I talk to Misty, I'll be sure to tell her you asked about him. I always knew you'd get back together someday..."

"Uh thanks mother but..."

"Oh I think I've got to go...my Dogo instructor is here now and I knew Rocky needed an extra stretch lately...just like his mommy...Oh and give my grandson, little Chip my love...Aw I can't believe you named him Charles too...how fortuitous!" Eleanor replied, as her dog could be heard in the background.

"Yes...fortuitous indeed. Well I'll talk to you later, mother. Thanks again.." Blair replied as she ended the call while contemplating her mother and her need to participate in every trend, including yoga with her dogs.

Soon after her discussion with her mother, she began to think about the future, realizing that despite what she'd heard from her mother about Misty telling her to take "All the time she needed" in reality that usually only meant a few weeks at most...which also meant that it was most likely time to move on...which meant moving back to her apartment and planning her next move in life. That would be the big move to London for her job and no doubt more...when it came to it.

Her next move after her stay at the hotel was to go back to her apartment in the Chelsea area of New York and attempt to put her life in order, making arrangements to move to the UK and procure a flat there of some sort. In the mean time she spent the rest of he time learning how to take care of her baby son with as minimal help from a nanny as possible, which wasn't easy because she still liked to go out shopping and for lunches at her favorite cafes and restaurants.

Eventually, albeit sooner than she realized, Blair was able to get all of the necessary paperwork so that she and her son Chip could move to Britain, even if it had only been a few weeks since she'd given birth. Thinking that events had been progressing on their own, Blair was surprised when her mother came to visit her, seemingly bearing gifts and advice (or perhaps just to mettle) just days before she and her son were to leave.

"Mother...its so good to see you! Quite the surprise...indeed. You do know I'm moving in a day or so, don't you?" she commented as she opened the door to her mother, who strode in carrying shopping bags from Bergdorfs, Bendels, and Bonpont.

"Indeed I do, darling...which is why I'm here! I wanted to visit my oldest daughter and my new grandson one last time before they leave their family behind and move to Britain to...reunite with the man who's apparently my grandson's biological father, Charles Bass." Eleanor sighed, dramatically.

"Mother! I'm moving to London because of a job offer...and maybe to avoid the scandal surrounding my son's birth, and Nate...but NOT just to reunite with Chuck...if that even happens! I'm a stronger woman than that anyway...to move across the globe just to chase a man!" she gasped incredulously.

"Oh you say that now...but you two will be in the same city again, and now with a baby to consider...and Chuck's considerable wealth..."

"MOTHER?!"

"Well let's just say...I wouldn't be surprised if things might happen for you...It would warm this mother's heart to know that her daughter didn't abandon her family just to live alone with a baby in a foreign city..." Eleanor sighed.

"_I _abandoned _you? _From my perspective, _you _abandoned _me, _mother, when you married Cyrus, had my sister Yale, then decided to sell your penthouse apartment in the City to move to California, while I was attending Yale, Oxford, and so on. You're the one who left me high and dry to make my way in the world after Law School...and be forced to rent an apartment here in Chelsea...rather than in the Upper East Side." she replied.

"Well...I apologize for that...although we'd thought it'd be a good learning experience for you on how to make something of yourself...which you have, quite beautifully in fact. Still, I do apologize for that, and have come bearing gifts. A new dress from Bendels for you, my dear, and of course lots of lovely new clothes from Bergdorfs and Bonpont for my adorable grandson..." she cooed as she indicated the desire to see her new grandson, Chip, whom Blair had just laid down for a nap. Eleanor picked up her sleepy grandson and gently held him, while Blair glanced through the shopping bags, noticing the new Diane von Furstenberg dress her mother had purchased from Bendels, and the variety of baby clothes she'd also bought.

Suddenly, Eleanor added "And that's not all, darling. I had some people helping me sort through the storage areas and attic at our house in Rhode Island, when we came across some items you purchased years ago that might suit you now more than ever. They are right out there in the hall...unless someone in your building has absconded with them already...you never can tell, especially in certain other neighborhoods." with a sigh.

"Huh? Well I hope not! I'll go see." Blair sighed as she stood up from her sofa and opened her front door to see if whatever else her mother had brought was still in the hall. To her surprise there in the hall outside her door set the Silver Cross pram Blair had bought a decade earlier, when she had thought Lord Marcus was going to propose. Even the St. Pucchi wedding gown she'd also purchased was tucked inside the carriage, like a fluffy passenger that could barely fit. She wheeled it into her apartment, recalling the time when she'd spontaneously purchased both items after believing that the minor British aristocrat she'd briefly dated during her senior year of high school was about to propose to her...not to his second or third cousin, which was what he'd done in the end. Bringing those items home with her on her parents' G5 did cause a bit of minor scandal to erupt at the time...although it soon blew over when it was revealed that she wasn't pregnant after all, but instead her mother had been...so it all worked out in the end.

"So you brought my old carriage and wedding gown, I see. Thank you...for reminding me of my past...But one question...why does the carriage still look new? I thought you'd used it with my sister when she was born? I distinctly remember taking a walk with her in the park with the nanny or maybe Nate pushing the carriage at least once." Blair replied, suddenly also recalling witnessing Chuck Bass pushing a similar carriage for his somewhat goth, emo, or at least 'artistic' then-girlfriend, 'Tiffany with the purple streaked hair', walking along side him, as his monkey and her ferret rode inside. Blair remembered she'd passed them once, at first feeling superior...then passed them a second time, where the carriage had apparently crashed at the bottom of a hill and the two were arguing, which caused Blair to laugh at their misfortune, yet be slightly jealous because they'd apparently had unsuccessfully attempted sex in their Silver Cross pram. _'Okay why am I now remembering that story Chuck had told me about himself & Tiffany and her old Silver Cross pram, back when they were sixteen? Did I actually witness it? Or am I just imagining it because of how often he's told me the story? And why am I even remembering it now? Argh!' _Blair mentally chided herself as she pushed the carriage through her apartment.

"Oh...well, funny story. Just before you brought your pram home, along with your wedding gown, after that debacle with Lord Marcus, your aunt learned of my pregnancy and sent one to me as well...interestingly identical to the one you'd purchased...so I decided to use that one instead and keep your's for you until the time came. As you know, Silver Cross prams are classic, so I knew it would never go out of style." she replied smugly.

"Okay...but what about the wedding gown? You know that is seasons and seasons old now..."

"True...but that only makes it a vintage piece, which makes it all the more collectible."

"Perhaps...but its St. Pucchi, not Valentino..."

"I know! And more's the pity..." Eleanor sighed. "But its such a lovely style...it'd make you look just like the fairytale princess you always wanted...Plus I brought it along because you never know what'll happen once you get to London...you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do...but Oh mother!" Blair sighed as she looked nostalgically at the gown and remembered how it had made he model in the photograph, if not her teenage self at the time, look like a fairytale princess, with its lace belled sleeves, long train, and so on. A beautiful gown indeed...but somehow Blair felt that she wasn't ready for the gown again...and for her mother to have included it with the pram was presumptuous indeed.

"Mother...I don't know how I'm going to be able to fit the pram along myself and my son on our flight in a few days. Which is why I think that I should propose a compromise. Send the pram later by itself...without the dress. If you could do that for me mother, I'd greatly appreciate it.

"All right darling, if you insist. Still I'll send it to you as you wish...although know that it is with all of my greatest love, hopes, and wishes for you and you future. I do love you, Blair...no matter what you might believe." Eleanor poignantly sighed, as Blair sympathized a bit and was indeed touched by this moment with her mother.

xoxoxoxo

Blair's move came then two days later, and thus before she knew it, she was on a plane to London...and then suddenly there, in London, unpacking her items in her flat in Fullham, as she and her son acclimated themselves to life in London. After her flat, Blair was able to arrange other parts of her life in order as well. Joining the staff as a young barrister at the law practice which had hired her, hiring a nanny from Norland College to care for her son, and purchasing things to make herself feel complete. Blair's new position paid well, indeed, but she was soon loathe to discover that the cost of living was slightly more than New York, so thus she couldn't outfit her son in as many of the angel winged sleepers and pajamas from Mare Chantal, nor purchased the adorable baby boy's nursery décor from Dragon's Of Walton Street or items from Blue Almonds baby, as she had wished. To Blair, her son Chip was a little prince...and thus he only deserved the best...just like the royal babies had in the past and present...and thus he deserved items purchased at the same shops where the royal baby's shopping was done.

This crimp in her lifestyle was not one that settled well with Blair. She was doing better financially than she had on her own in New York...but that just made her want that much more. Plus she was beginning to feel a little lonely and slightly melancholy after awhile, just like her mother had said she might, and this was made even more so when the Silver Cross Pram was delivered to her flat...along with the St Pucchi wedding gown, she was soon to learn.

That and everything else, including some post-partum emotion, suddenly dredged up some old emotions and memories...such that when she was taking her son for a walk one crisp, late autumn day, Blair suddenly found herself walking along the street, The Figurines' - 'The Air We Breathe' playing on her iPod, as she pushed her son along in his pram, suddenly remember her past relationships. The familiarity she'd had with Nate, the passion she'd had with Chuck...especially the night they'd had sex in his car, which was probably the night their son had been created. A conflict of emotion that welled up inside of her in such a way that she had to sit down on a bench and catch her breath. It was then that her son made a little fuss that caused her to gingerly lift him from his carriage and hold him a bit, and it was in that moment as she held her precious infant son, who was very much the image of his father, that Blair knew what she had to do...so thus she planned what to do next as she held her son and checked a certain website on her phone.


End file.
